Hello Jane Or should I say Bella?
by julietsparks
Summary: When Edward left, Bella got changed. Now as Jane Dewey, she sees the Cullens again in Forks after 136 yrs. She still loves him & Edward knows there's something special about Jane. Only she has a bf now & he has a gf. See how B & E get back together again.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO, I'D JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, SM DOES. :)**

**THIS IS ALL FICTION.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Edward's POV**

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ASKED HER TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH US!" _Alice furiously screamed in my head.

"_I swear Edward, you really know how to pick them."_ Rosalie sarcastically commented.

"_Man, not only are we stuck with her at home, we're also stuck with her at school. Way to go bro!"_ Emmet—pissed off.

"_DAMN IT! Why'd he need to bring her along?"_ Jasper thought to himself.

"_Ugh! It's so boring here. I can't believe I'm in school,"_ Sabine complained to herself

Today was the first day of school in Forks High School and we haven't been back here for almost 130 years.

I sighed to myself quietly. My family didn't really like Sabine, though we've been together for almost 2 decades. They think she's shallow and ego-centric. I don't really care, she loves me and I love her, that's the only reason why my family put up with her.

"Hey, by the way, I had a vision. Apparently, there are 3 other vampires enrolled in this school," Alice told us, trying to make conversation.

"Really?" Emmet asked. No doubt he'd want to make friends so he has someone else to wrestle with other than me and Jasper.

"Yeah, the vision's pretty limited but I do know that they go by the last name of 'Dewey'," Alice said.

I looked around the cafeteria, searching through the minds of students looking for anything mentioning the Deweys.

"It's the first day of school. I've got nothing yet," I told them.

"I think I smell some vamps over there," Emmet thought and said at the same time, subtly pointing to a table in the middle back of the room, not too far from us.

We all looked at the table but there were only 2 people sitting there. I could smell them now, they're definitely vampires. There were 2 girls, facing each other.

The one which faced towards us looked at my family's table briefly then spoke to her companion. _Ah, she must've heard us talking about them_. She had pale skin, gold eyes, like the rest of us and she last long straight black hair. The other one had her back to us. She wore a fitting black turtleneck sweater, dark denims and black leather boots. She had her thick wavy brown her tied into a ponytail.

The girl with the brown hair was about to turn and look at us when another vampire approached them. He was a man with thick black hair and he spoke to the girls.

"Lisa, Jane, I thought you were at your lockers."

"I'm sorry babe, but Jane and I wanted to get a decent table in this place," the one with black hair said. So she was Lisa and the one with brown hair was Jane.

I looked away, bored. Their conversation held no interest for me and I didn't bother to listen to their thoughts as well.

"_Edward,"_ I looked at Sabine and she was looking down at the table smiling.

"_I can't wait to get home and finally get some excitement out of this boring day,"_ she thought seductively.

I reached over to her and kissed her neck.

"I can't wait," I whispered to her.

Suddenly, I heard music. It was Clair de Lune.

How strange. Why would anyone have or play Clair de Lune? It's ancient.

"_Clair de Lune? Who would listen to that now other than Edward?"_ Alice wondered.

I looked over to where the music came from. Apparently, it was a ring tone of the phone of one of the vampires.

"Lisa, give me back my phone," Jane demanded. It was her phone.

I tensed. Something in her voice sounded faintly familiar but I can't put my finger on it. Not to mention how frustrated I was since she still had her back to us. I couldn't see her face. _Wait. I couldn't even hear her thoughts._

"_Edward?" _Sabine asked me. I just shook my head.

"What makes you think I took it?" Lisa said teasingly to her.

"Because I can hear it coming from you genius," she retorted. "And besides, you always take my things."

The other girl just grinned at her.

"Kevin, aren't you going to help your little sister?" Jane asked in a pleading voice.

"No can do sweetheart. She's my mate," Kevin said, grinning.

"Lisa, I swear if you don't give it back now, I'll," she threatened.

"Alright, alright. Here, no need to do anything rash," Lisa said immediately.

The girl with brown hair opened her phone and read a message. She looked up and told her companions, "Great, Philip will visit us after school."

Right after, the bell rang. My family, along with everyone else stood up to go to their classes. I saw the 3 of them get up and walk towards the hallways.

I finally got a glimpse of the girl with brown hair, Jane.

I tensed a bit again. She was extremely beautiful.

I don't know how but her face seemed very familiar as well. How her cheekbones were a bit too wide to match her narrow chin. Or how her lower lip was too full to match the upper. It was all familiar, even her hair. I just can't point it out.

**Bella's POV**

I finally returned to my home town, Forks. I haven't been back here for 136 years. I haven't been back here since... since love, life and meaning ended for me. I haven't been back here since Laurent and Victoria almost killed me. Thank goodness the werewolves came and well, murdered them for what they did to me.

Everything was ruined for me then because I was a newborn and I had nowhere to go. I didn't dare go back to Charlie, for the slight problem of the fact that I might kill him.

I went away, wandering. As far as Charlie and anyone else concerned knows, I had just disappeared. 5 years later, my dad decided to close the case and they held a memorial for me.

Luckily, I ran across the Dewey coven in Canada and they were kind enough to adopt me.

My new family was great. I went by the name of Jane Marie Dewey now and I had an older brother named Kevin. He can actually zap electricity out of his fingertips, how cool is that. An older sister, who was Kevin's mate, named Lisa. She had no powers in particular, except the power to annoy the crap out of me. And I had my parents Kate and Justin. Kate has no powers but Justin can read minds. I on the other hand, also had a power, though it wasn't as kickass as Kevin's. I found out that I can shield myself and others around me from other vampire's powers. Not to mention that I, well, I can cry.

I also had a boyfriend, Philip Grayson. We met him in Canada while hunting and he's half vampire and half wizard. A vampizard, he likes to call it. _Weird. _It sounded more like vampire and lizard rather than vampire and wizard.

I am thankful for Philip though. We've been together for about a decade now and he still hasn't forced me to give myself to him. To make love I mean.

He, together with the rest of my family doesn't know shit about my old life. I never told them anything about me before I was changed. They **do** know that I have been emotionally hurt to the point that I was desperate to find ways to kill myself. Basically, they know nothing about Edward, or the other Cullens. As for the Cullens, they all think I'm dead.

Well, that might change after all, since all the Cullen children were sitting five tables away from where Lisa and I were sitting in the cafeteria of Forks High School. Well, all the Cullen 'children' plus one. There were 6 different vampire scents. 6, not 5.

I tried my best to control myself from showing any interest since Lisa doesn't know about them. I distracted myself by making small talk with her when we heard them talking about us.

"Hey, by the way, I had a vision. Apparently, there are 3 other vampires enrolled in this school," I recognized that high pitched voice, I think. I think it was Alice. I wanted to take a look, but I stopped myself before I could.

"Really?" A big low voice asked, probably Emmet.

"Yeah, the vision's pretty limited but I do know that they go by the last name of 'Dewey'," Alice informed them

"Janey, did you hear that? They're talking about us," Lisa told me in a very low voice that only I could hear.

"They're probably just curious, I mean, I can smell them, they're like us," I told her in the same low voice.

"Yeah, but their family is so big, look," she urged me.

I rolled my eyes at her. I was sitting with my back to them and I decided to take a peek for Lisa's sake. I don't want her to think something's wrong if I just ignore them.

Before I _could_ look at them, for the first time in 136 years, Kevin approached us. _Phew._

He sat down and we started talking. Then my cell phone rang. I looked for it but I couldn't find it. I listened to my ring tone, it was Clair de Lune, and looked at Lisa.

I forced her to give it back to me, since Kevin was no help at all obviously. I had to threaten Lisa just to make her return my phone. I read the message, it was Philip. I smiled to myself.

"Great, Philip will visit us after school," I told my siblings happily.

Just then, the bell rang and we stood up to go to our next class.

I saw them though my peripheral vision. They were looking at us, but more importantly, I saw Edward. He had his arm around a female vampire who was neither Alice nor Rosalie. She had long straight blond hair with a hint of silver in in. This must be the new object of his desire. But what I also noticed was that his eyes were on my face, staring intently. I knew he doesn't remember me anymore. I knew he has forgotten about me.

I very quietly sighed and looked down as my sibling and I went to our next class.

* * *

**Hello!! PLEASE REVIEW! I accept ALL KINDS of reviews. I'd really like to know what you guys think about my story. :)**

**Also, I have another story still on-going and in progress, it's entitled " Untitled Alternative for New Moon ". Please check it out and review!**

**Thanks a lot!! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I decided to stop by the ladies' room first before proceeding to my class. I knew it was unnecessary, but I wanted to make sure that I looked good before I do bump into any one of them. I looked beautiful now and I wanted to make sure he sees what he has left when he _does_ see me.

I walked to my next class, English and there were a lot of students already inside. I entered the room and they all stared at me. I looked away; I still wasn't used to all the attention. Maybe it was because it was _unwanted_ attention.

I handed my slip to the teacher, not looking at any of the students.

"Well, Miss Dewey, here you go. You can sit beside Mister Cullen over at the back."

I stopped my eyes from going wide and from betraying myself. I had to make sure I acted like I knew none of them. I sighed quietly then walked over to sit beside the man who had slammed a hammer to my heart, breaking it into billions of pieces.

I sat down into my chair and looked straight ahead.

_Please don't let him talk to me. Please don't let him talk to me._

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," he said politely. _Damn it!_

I turned to my left and looked at him; he was smiling.

I smiled back and said, "Hi, I'm Jane Dewey. It's nice to meet you." _Not really._ I faced ahead of me again.

"I noticed your eyes are gold, which must mean you're vegetarian, right?" He was clearly trying to make a conversation.

I faced him again, "Yes, that's right." I said with another smile and faced in front again.

"So, which coven do you belong to?" _Damn it, stop talking to me. I'm going to get a kink in my neck from facing towards and away from you._

"Uh, the Dewey coven," I said, chuckling a bit. It sounded like a question. He's obviously trying to make a conversation that he doesn't even think out his questions. I mean, which coven else could I belong to if my last name was Dewey?

"Oh. Right," he looked down, a bit embarrassed maybe.

"So, have you been here in Forks long?" He continued.

I turned my head to him again, smirking, trying to hide the little amusement I found in this situation.

"What?" he demanded.

"The teacher is going to kick us both out of class if we keep talking," I told him, amused.

He looked down, a bit disappointed. I decided to be friendlier and to play my role better.

"Maybe we can talk after this is over. This is my last class after all," I told him.

He looked up to me and smiled, "Okay, this is my last class too."

I gave him an answering smile then faced forward.

After an hour, class ended. _This is it._ I told myself. When the bell rang, he faced me and smiled. I smiled back too, not really meaning it.

We walked through the hallways towards the parking lot.

"So, like I asked before, have you been here in Forks long?" he continued.

"Not really, only for a couple of months. We came down here from Canada," I decided not to mention that I've only actually _returned_ here.

"What about you and your family? I noticed at lunch that you had many siblings," I asked innocently.

He grinned at me saying, "Yes, I live with my 2 brothers, 2 sisters, my parents and my girlfriend Sabine." _Gak. Sabine? My name was way better. _"We actually came back here after over 130 years," he added.

"I see," I said lamely.

"Hey, maybe you and your family can sit with us tomorrow at lunch. We've never encountered another vampire family in this area before," he offered.

Damn it. Why is he being so nice?!

"Sure, we'd love that," I tried really hard not to make a gagging sound.

We've reached the parking lot and he walked with me until I reached my car, a simple shiny black BMW.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I told him, trailing off, feeling the pockets of my jeans for my car keys. They weren't there. Instead, there was a piece of paper inside my right pocket. I took it out and read it.

**Haha! I know you love me Jane, no matter what I do. –Lisa**

"Damn it, Lisa!" I yelled as I crumpled the paper.

"What's wrong," Edward demanded, brows furrowed.

"My sister decided to play a prank on me and took my car keys. Where am I supposed to stay while I wait for them?" I said, clearly, very clearly, annoyed.

"You can sit with me in my car, I'm waiting for my siblings too," he offered.

I panicked inside. No way am I getting into a car with him alone. I might just end up strangling him.

"Uh, you've been too nice already," I said with a nervous laugh. "I'll just sit here," I said pointing to the top of my car's trunk.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Absolutely!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at lunch," he added then went to his car, a silver Volvo. It was no longer the same silver Volvo he had a century ago, this one was more modern and it seemed faster. _What is up with him and Volvos?_ I thought to myself as I hopped on the trunk of my car, crossing my legs as I sat. I took out my copy of _The Woman in White_ and continued reading it. I started it just last night and I was already more than halfway done.

**Edward's POV**

I went to my car and sat inside, waiting for my family and Sabine. I watched Jane jump up to the top of her car's trunk and cross her legs. That sweater she had on looked like it clung to her body like second skin_. _I shook my head, ridding that thought. _I have Sabine, I should be happy._

She took out a book, and started to read it. It was _The Woman in White _and it looks like she's almost done with it.

I just sat inside my car, watching her until her sister and brother approached her.

"Heeeey Janey-kins!" Her sister Lisa skipped to her.

Jane's eyes narrowed at her, "Gee thanks a lot, _sis_," she sneered at the word.

"Aw, don't get mad, honey," Lisa took out her hand and stretched it out towards Jane, "here you go."

Jane kept her book then got down from the trunk. "You have the keys, _you_ drive."

I laughed at her expression, she looked annoyed.

"Don't be mad little sister, you know how she is," her brother said to her, putting his arm around her. I know I shouldn't feel this over someone I barely knew but I just thought I felt… _jealous_.

"Whatever, Kevin," she rolled her eyes.

"So where's Philip?" Lisa asked.

"Here I am!" They all looked over to their right as a male vampire approached them. He was good looking, in a way. He had a really buff body and he had short, curly brown, almost blond hair. He walked to Jane's side and put his arm around her waist, "Did you miss me honey?"

_This is irrational! I have no reason to feel jealous! I barely know Jane!_ I shouted in my head.

"You know I did, love," Jane said, giving the guy a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Kev, hey Lis," he greeted them.

"Hey Philip, now that you're here, let's get going," Kevin said.

I watched them speed out of the parking lot, the same time my family reached my car.

"_Hi Edward," _Sabine greeted me mentally as he hopped in the passenger seat.

"Hello, love," I greeted, kissing her lips.

Alice and Jasper got inside the back seat while Rosalie and Emmet rode in Rose's red Ferrari.

"_I can't wait to get home, then Edward and I can…"_ Sabine started thinking. I immediately blocked her out of my mind. I suddenly lost interest.

"So Alice, I think you'll be happy at what I'm about to say," I started when we were near the house.

"_What?" _The three of them thought.

"It turns out one of the Deweys, Jane, is in my English class. She's really nice and since I know you and Emmet would want to meet them, I decided to invite her and her family to join us tomorrow at lunch," I said proudly.

"_Why would he do that_?" Sabine thought to herself.

"_Great!"_ Jasper said.

"Wow Edward! That's great!" Alice told me happily.

"I know, thanks Alice. Because Sabine, it would be rude not to make friends with another vampire coven in the area," I said the first one with a smile, the second one with a snort.

We were already home now.

"_Finally, we're home. Edward, meet me upstairs?"_ Sabine thought seductively.

"Uh, actually love, I was thinking of going hunting. Maybe next time, okay?" I didn't give her the chance to respond. I left her at that and ran out to the woods.

I couldn't describe what I was feeling or why I was feeling it. I felt warm and genuinely happy. I haven't felt like that in a very long time. During the very short while I talked with her, I felt at ease. She gave that feeling of comfort.

As I ran, I kept seeing Jane's face in my head. I was still trying to see why she looked so familiar.

I didn't really hunt. I just ran around the woods, feeling the exhilaration of the speed.

_Jane_, I thought. I had the feeling we were going to be great friends.

* * *

**Hello! PLEASE REVIEW! I accept ALL KINDS of reviews. I'd really like to know what you guys think about it. Please? :D  
**

**Also, I have another on-going story, still in progress, it's entitled " Untitled Alternative for New Moon ". Check it out and review.**

**Thanks a lot!! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

I sighed heavily as I looked at myself in the mirror the next day. I am beautiful _now_, but I pity myself. I still love Edward _so much_, but he can't even tell I'm Bella.

_I will end up alone forever,_ I whispered to myself.

"Don't say that honey," Kate suddenly appeared behind me.

"Jeez Kate, you would've given me a heart attack… if the thing was still beating," I laughed. _Please get sidetracked Kate._

"Stop changing the subject Jane," Lisa materialized out of nowhere.

"You have Philip," my mom said very compassionately.

"Yeah, he'll always love you," Leah added.

"I know, I know, it was just a stupid random thought. It means nothing," I babbled, panicking. I hope they just leave it at that.

The two eyed me carefully, probably hoping I just spit it out whatever it is. They eventually let it go, thank God.

Kevin, Lisa and I went to school and to put it out honestly, it was pretty dead and boring. How can humans stand this?! Although it _did_ get interesting when it was time for lunch.

I had _actually_ forgotten all about Edward's little invitation so, well, I pretty much forgot to look for them in the cafeteria and just plainly ignored them.

"Jane, why is that guy asking me to tell you to look at him?" Kevin asked me when we were in the line to buy food—props, you know.

I looked at him confused and followed his gaze. I know I should've expected this, but I didn't.

Edward was waving his arm around in the air like he'd just found someone in the airport. When he saw that he'd caught my attention, me motioned me to come over at their table.

"Oh God," I mumbled to myself.

"Jane? What does he want?" Lisa asked.

"Well, he invited us yesterday to go sit with him and his family today," I said without interest.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I forgot," I said nonchalantly as we walked to the Cullen's.

"You forgot?" my sister eyed me suspiciously.

"_Yes,_ I forgot," I sneered at her.

We stood across the table, not sure if we're just supposed to sit down right away.

"Hello, Jane and family please sit down," Edward politely said with that crooked grin on his face.

We sat down and the rest of the Cullen's and the new girl were staring at us. Well, actually, the new girl was more like glaring at me.

"Edward…" Rosalie said expressionless.

"Right. This is Jane, I had her in my English class and I invited her to have her family and herself sit down with us today," Edward explained to them.

They really haven't changed a bit. Emmet was still freakishly huge, Jasper was still, well, intimidating. Alice was still really perky and she looked like she was about to burst from excitement, Rosalie was still painfully beautiful and Edward was still, breathtakingly gorgeous.

Ha! I didn't really care about the new girl.

I smiled at them and introduced my family.

"Hello, we are the Deweys. I'm Jane; this is my sister Lisa, my brother and her mate, Kevin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you! Edward didn't tell us he invited you over," Alice said bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah, well Jane didn't tell us either," Lisa told her, winking.

I rolled my eyes and just said, "I'm sorry okay? I forgot."

The rest of them said their hi's and hello's, even the new girl, _Sabine. _I mentally sneered at her name.

Edward smiled at me and introduced his family as well. Not that I needed any reminders of who they were but sure, whatever.

"Hello, Lisa, Kevin, I'm Edward. Jane already knows me. These are my brothers and sisters, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. And this is Sabine, my girlfriend," he said as he put his arm around her shoulder, but for some reason, he took it off again.

She gave him a confused look then suddenly turned to me.

"So Jane, don't you have a mate?" she asked me, looking around the cafeteria.

_Keep it cool. _I thought to myself. Did she think I was incapable of finding myself a man?!

"I have a boyfriend. He's not going to this school though, so you can stop looking," I said to her, a tad bit rudely; okay, _a lot_ rudely while smirking.

I can see my family and the Cullens trying to hide their laughing. She snapped her head back to me. "Oh? Where is he?" she challenged.

I scoffed at her in my head.

"He likes to travel to places and he visits me and my family once or twice a week."

"Really? Why do you allow that? He should be with you all the time," Rosalie suddenly said. Okay, so Emmet's probably never left her.

"Well," why the hell am I telling them this? "he's half vampire and half wizard. He travels to find other wizards and learn new spells."

Their eyes rounded in shock.

"Really?" Emmet asked grinning HUGELY.

"How is it like?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him back.

"Well, isn't that rather difficult? Only being able to see him once or twice a week?"

"Not really, he makes sure…" I was cut off by Sabine.

"He must not love you if he is able to stay away," she said smirking. Right, like she would know.

"Sabine, that was not nice," Edward told her sternly. Some power he's got over her, she just shrugged and rolled her eyes at him.

"Actually," I started, eying her. I see Alice smiling at me, "we've been together for a decade now. And never has he once looked at another woman with the slightest hint of desire. I should know, my dad can read minds."

"Hey, I'm a mind reader too!" Edward more like chirped than said it. Haha.

"Great," I said lamely.

"But I can't read yours. It's rather frustrating." He said. _Gee, I wonder why_. I gave myself an eye roll mentally.

"Interesting." I just said, nodding. Man, I was really killing the mood. I kicked Lisa's leg under the table.

"So Alice, I was admiring your top. Where did you get that? I bet it's expensive," Lisa butted in, trying to save the mood. Well, she _was_ talking to Alice, so count on her.

"Oh yes! Its…" she trailed off as she and my sister discussed… in high voices about their clothes. I smiled while watching my sister prattle on.

I looked at Sabine and she was still looking away from me. I sighed. I really should try to make friends with_ all _of them. No matter how annoying they can be. I couldn't risk giving them the slightest hint that could remind them of who I really was.

I saw her bracelet and decided to take my chances.

"Sabine, I can't help but admire your bracelet! It's absolutely gorgeous," I told her in the most sincere tone I can manage, smiling.

She looked back at me, and I knew I got her because she grinned hugely at me. _Ah, a story was coming_, I realized.

"I know, right? Edward gave it to me a couple of years ago. The tiny heart charms are symbols of our love for each other," she prattled displaying the silver bracelet with tiny green heart charms that looked like diamonds, on her wrist. _Damn it. You just __**had**__ to ask that question, didn't you?_

"Aw, that's so sweet," I told her as I looked at her, then Edward, giving him a really, really fake smile.

"It was nothing," he just shrugged.

The bell rang and we all went to our classes. Edward and I walked together to English and he sat beside me in class.

"So, you forgot about lunch today, huh?" he asked me, smiling that stupid irresistible smile on his stupid gorgeous face.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry okay? I've got a lot on my mind," _Yeah, mainly you and your family, _I grinned, raising my hands up like a prisoner who got caught escaping.

"Yeah, for someone who's got a lot on their mind, I've got nothing," he mumbled. HAHA! His brows pushed together and his face all contorted… he looked constipated!

I pursed my lips trying to hide my amusement. Failed, he noticed.

"What?" he demanded.

"Well, you can't really ever read my mind because I'm a shield," I said instead.

He just stared at me and said, "Well, that figures."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. That was about it for the rest of the hour.

After class, he stopped by the door and told me that he had to get something from the office. I waved back and went to my car.

_Hmpf. _Well, it looks like he parked his car next to mine since Sabine was leaning on the hood of his Volvo.

I sighed and reminded myself to make friends with all of them.

"Hey Sabine, waiting for Edward?" I smiled to her trying to look friendly.

"Yeah, where is he?" well, at least she wasn't hostile.

"He went to the office to get something."

"Oh okay," she said nonchalantly.

I leaned on my car as well, feeling awkward and all. I brought out my copy of _The Woman in White_ again.

"You like reading, huh?" Sabine asked me. I smiled at her. At least she was trying too.

"Yes, I'm a huge fan of the classics."

She was about to respond when her eyes suddenly shifted to my back and stared with shocked eyes. I looked around behind me and there on the roof of my car was a huge bouquet of flowers. I took it and turned back to Sabine who still had her mouth open.

"My boyfriend sent it. He often sends me things," I explained.

"But… but it wasn't there a moment ago."

"He's half wizard remember? He uses spells to send me gifts when he's a bit far away," I smiled at her.

"Aw, that's so sweet," she cooed at me.

"What's so sweet?" We turned around and saw Edward approaching us.

Sabine rushed to his side and put her arm around his waist.

"Oh Edward, it's the sweetest thing! Jane's boyfriend sent her a giant bouquet of flowers. I mean it just popped out of nowhere on top of her car!" She told him excitedly and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Yeah? How'd he do that?" Edward asked me. There was something in his voice that was off, I couldn't tell what though.

"Half wizard, remember. He uses spells." I just told him like that.

"I see…" _hmm, what was his deal?_

My family and the Cullen's came to join us now by our cars. Lisa took in the flowers I was holding. _Oh boy, here we go._

"I can't believe he sent you another bouquet Jane!! Honestly, if we get anymore of those, we'd have to get another house just so we have a place for all of them!" _Thanks a lot sis._

I made a face at her and saw Rosalie looking at me.

"He sends you _that_ many flowers?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, he feels bad that he can't be with me all the time. So he sends me flowers, and other unnecessary gifts," I said, lowering my voice at the end.

"Oh, yeah, like what else?" Edward challenged. **AHA**! I know what I felt boiling under his voice now. But, really? Could it be possible? Was he really _jealous_?! I must be delusional.

"Yeah, right Jane, unnecessary, riiiight," Kevin said sarcastically. "He was the one who actually got us a house here, complete with furniture and everything," he said animatedly, waving his hands around like an idiot.

"Whoa," Emmet and Jasper said.

"It was for my whole family, not just for me. Can we get moving?!" I said rushing.

They laughed at me and we all went home.

When we reached our house, I went to my mirror and looked at myself.

_Why can't any of them remember me? Was I that unimportant?_

I tried to remember what I looked like before. I studied my reflection.

Well, I no longer have brown eyes, I have gold. I was no longer skinny, but I'm not curvy either. I did get a little bit taller during my transformation. I had a _way_ better sense of fashion now than when I was human and I was no longer clumsy. I also did not go by the name of Bella Swan anymore. Maybe if I still called myself at least just Bella, then maybe, they would found out immediately. _What else? What else? _Oh right. They think I'm dead.

I sighed heavily and read my book.

School went about the same way for a couple of months.

My family was friends with _all _of them even with Rosalie and Sabine. Miracles do happen. We even thought of each other as brothers and sisters already!

I was very happy and all, but I felt like I was torturing my self every time I see Edward with Sabine--- which was everyday.

"Hey Jane, Lisa, our parents invited you guys over at our house later today," Alice said, no, more like shrieked at us.

_OH GOD NO! PLEASE NO! _Esme and Carlisle might recognize me!

"Aren't I invited?" Kevin asked pouting. Haha! Funny sight.

"Of course you're invited stupid," Emmet said laughing his… roaring laugh.

"Oh, that's great! You should give us your address," I told them, trying to be as hyped about this situation as everyone else.

"You can just follow us on the way home, dear," Rosalie said.

"Oh, but what about our parents? Not to mention my boyfriend, Philip is coming today," I told them.

"Really, my sister's boyfriend is coming? Ha! Time to let the brothers judge him, eh Jasper?" Emmet said grinning while elbowing Jasper in the ribs. I laughed at them. They really thought of me as their little sister. Well, Emmet has always thought of me as a sister even when I was human. But now, I was just as close to Jasper as I was with the rest of them.

"That's right!" Jasper said, laughing while he drew us the map to their house.

"I'm sure Esme and Carlisle will be delighted to finally meet our new brothers and sisters in school," Edward said smiling at us.

"Okay, so we just drive home, pick up Justin, Kate and Philip and we head straight to the Cullens, right?" Lisa asked us.

"Right," Kevin and I said at the same time.

I called Kate and Justin at home, telling them about the trip we were having later in the day and to tell Philip as well when he arrives.

The bell rang for English and the next thing I knew, it rang again. It was the end of the day. _Oh, boy._

We drove off to our house while the Cullens drove home to get things ready for us.

"I'm so excited about meeting your new friends, kids!" Kate beamed at us when she got in our car.

"Well, honey, Lisa and Kevin are mentally correcting us. They're saying that the Cullen's are like family," Justin said to his wife while eying us.

"That's so cute! Alright, I can't wait to meet your brothers and sisters," she grinned at us.

"You'll like them a lot mom and dad. Oh, and Philip, my 2 other big brothers are going to judge you," I said looking at him, laughing.

"What do you mean?" He asked while I kept laughing.

"Oh, it's nothing, just the standard evaluation to see if you're really fit to be my boyfriend." I teased him and I still couldn't stop laughing.

His eyes widened and I laughed even harder that my sides actually hurt.

"I'm just kidding. Although I think they were serious about 'judging' you. It's going to be alright. They're probably just joking."

So far, my plan of laughing to keep me distracted from being nervous worked. But when Kevin turned into the drive in the woods and we started nearing their house, I could feel my eyes get hot. I wanted to cry.

I mean I know none of them so far recognizes me, so why am I so worried? I sighed as I felt myself growing more anxious. We were here.

We got out of the car. Justin and Kate insisted that I go first with Philip. _Gee, thanks a lot for the support guys._

I walked with Philip's arm around my waist. Followed by Lisa and Kevin; then Kate and Justin.

I sighed very heavily again.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

_I really hope Carlisle and Esme don't recognize me. _

_

* * *

_

**Hello!! How'd you like it? Pleaaaase REVIEW! It makes me more inspired. Thanks! :D**

**By the way, thanks for the support guys! I really really appreciate it!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick AN: Thanks for the reviews and alerts guys! I really appreciate it! Oh by the way, I've explained certain things in this chapter to answer a dear reviewer's question regarding Bella's shield ;)**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_I really hope Carlisle and Esme don't recognize me. _

Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

A mixture of emotions hit me. I was anxious because Esme and Carlisle might recognize me. But I was also happy because at least I'm friends with them all and I don't have to avoid them. But then again, I _am_ hiding who I was from them… so that's not good. And let's not forget that I'm pathetically jealous. Jealous everyday, jealous every time I see Edward with Sabine. Ah! I'm so confused! I don't know what to feel right now.

"Aha! I knew I felt someone anxious enough to pass out!" it was Jasper who answered the door and he was laughing at us.

I looked at him with wide eyes. _Shit. He felt me._ Wait, no! Jasper can't feel my emotions. My shield can protect me physically and mentally. No one can affect me, not Jasper, not Edward nor Justin, not even Alice can see me. I was mentally protected by my shield 24/7; but for physical attacks, I have to put my shield 'up'. Luckily I've done just that before we left our house.

I regained myself and laughed with him. It was Philip whom he was talking about. I grinned at him and stepped inside the house.

"Ho ho ho, well well well, if it isn't my little sister and her little boyfriend," Emmet boomed, greeting us.

The rest of my family came inside and we were all greeted with hi's and hello's again. Edward came into the living room with Sabine, hand in hand.

I sighed.

I have decided...decided that I still _do_ feel love for him and that being jealous was part of the deal. He has obviously gotten over me. I would just have to put on a happy face and pretend for the rest of eternity that everything's peachy. _Great, that's not too hard._

I thanked my lucky stars that Jasper couldn't feel me. My emotions was probably enough to make him commit suicide.

"Carlisle, Esme, these are the Deweys. This right here is Jane, and I'm assuming the one clinging to her is Philip," Alice giggled, introducing us. "These are Lisa and Kevin and I'm also assuming that they are Kate and Justin."

I was frozen as I looked at Carlisle and Esme. They gave me polite looks and nodded. _Pft! So much for remembering me!_

"Hello Carlisle, Esme, it's a pleasure to meet you," I smiled at them sincerely. God how I missed them both. "You assumed right Alice. These are our parents, Kate and Justin; and this is my boyfriend, Philip," I motioned the two forward to meet them.

"Hello, thank you so much for inviting us over," Kate said.

"Oh no dear, it's our pleasure. We've heard a lot of good things about your kids," Esme returned.

"So have we," Justin said, now turning to Carlisle, "it looks like our families will get along great!"

"It appears so!" Carlisle said, laughing.

My siblings and I walked over to the Cullens 'kids'.

"Hey, umm, err, this is Philip, my boyfriend," I said awkwardly. I know Emmet and Jasper would want to have their fun.

"Philip, this is Alice."

"Pleasure to meet my girl's sister, Alice," Philip said, reaching behind his back and getting out a single pink stargazer and handing it over to her. I pursed my lips, trying to hold back my amusement.

"Thank you Philip!" Alice exclaimed.

"This is Rosalie, or Rose."

"Honored to meet another of my girl's sisters," he said, pulling this time a huge red rose, fully bloomed from behind his back.

"Wow! Thank you!" She said and I can tell she was touched by the gesture.

"This is Sabine, she is Edward's girlfriend. She's not really related to the Cullens like Rose or Alice but she's family anyway," I told him, looking at Sabine with a smile.

His eyes widened at the same time as Sabine's, but only for a fraction of a second. _Weird. _They both composed themselves and Philip went on to greet her.

"Pleasure, Sabine," he said pulling out a yellow carnation.

"Pleasure's all mine," she said, taking the flower.

Neither of their greetings was as warm as Alice's or Rosalie's. _What the hell was that?_

"This is Esme, as you know."

"Pleasure's all mine Esme," Philip said as he took out a white tulip and gave it to her.

"Thank you so much Philip!" Esme exclaimed.

I couldn't help it this time. Alright I was intensely distracted by Philip and Sabine's reactions, but it was not enough to stop me from bursting into hysterics!!

"What?!" Emmet, Jasper, Edward and Philip demanded at the same time.

"I'm sorry… it's...just... so funny," I said, in between breaths.

"I told him that you were going 'judge' him and now he's sucking up!" I told them, laughing again. They laughed with me when they understood.

"Hahaha! He better be nervous dude!" Emmet teased.

"By the way, these are Emmet, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle," I told Philip.

"Pleasure."

"So let's get down to business. Jane, do you mind if we borrow little Philip here for a while?" Jasper said mockingly.

"Not at all! Go ahead," I said grinning.

"Thanks a lot Jane, you're feeding me to the wolves," Philip said sarcastically.

I stopped smiling and faced him. "They're not wolves, Philip." I told him seriously.

"Emmet's a grizzly bear and Jasper's a great white shark!" Emmet and Jasper and I burst out laughing again.

"Thanks, that made me feel _so much_ better," he said, rolling his eyes to me.

"Don't worry babe, if they start torturing you, yell for me," I told him as my two brothers dragged him away.

We went over to the couch and sat down.

"I'm sorry but I just have to ask. Have I met you before Jane?" Carlisle suddenly asked.

I got caught off guard and I turned to him with wide eyes.

"Yes dear, I was just wondering the same," Esme added.

_NO! They couldn't have possibly figured it out already!!_

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"It's just you look somewhat familiar," Carlisle said to me, tilting his head to one side.

_Oh God. Oh God!_

"Oh, well, but I HAVE NEVER BEEN HERE BEFORE!!… I—I have been living in Canada!" I spat, practically shouting at them.

"Jane, darling, what's the matter with you?" Kate gave me a _what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-child? _look then turned to the Cullens who were staring weirdly at me. _Shit._

"Well, maybe she just looks like someone you know Carlisle. Jane has been with us ever since and I'm sure we've never met before," Kate told him.

"Oh, well you're probably right," Carlisle said, looking at me again then turning to my parents.

The 'grown-ups' talked amongst them and us 'kids 'talked amongst ourselves.

Lisa and Kevin told them stories about our life in Canada and I would correct their faulty details from time to time.

"Once, Lisa and I tried to set up Jane with '_someone_'", Kevin said, winking. I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe you're telling this story!"

"Shut up Jane, anyway, Lisa and I met this other veggie vamp while hunting who seemed great and good looking so we thought 'why not?' right? Little did we know that he was one of those _desperate-for-a-mate _freaks. We went back to the house to introduce them when Jane walked out the front door, reading a book. Then all of the sudden, the guy _TACKLED_ her to the ground saying something about love at first sight," Kevin just about burst into hysterics.

I crossed my arms and stuck out my tongue at him. _Of course_, the Cullens found this to be _priceless_. _THANK GOD_ Emmet wasn't here.

"Anyway, anyway," Lisa continued since Kevin was beyond being capable of talking, "Kevin 'zapped' him off her and told him that if he was going to be like that, that it wouldn't work out. He left… _eventually_," Lisa said finally bursting into hysterics as well.

"What do you mean 'eventually'", Edward asked.

"That stupid idiot followed me around for half a year carrying bouquets of flowers and singing out-of-tune serenades! HALF A YEAR! No thanks to my _siblings_!!!!" I shouted at them. "It was _awful_!"

The Cullens + Sabine just snickered while my brother and sister just ignored me.

Edward, Alice and Rose also told us some stories from before they've moved back to Forks, _and after they've abandoned me,_ but no need to add that.

"Oh God, do you remember Tanya?! (scoffing) She couldn't leave him _aloooooone _even after Edward and I became a _thing_. She pissed me off so I bitch slapped her and told her to stay the hell away from my man!" Sabine suddenly told us, rather proudly, feeling the need to come up with a story like ours. _Wow. I haven't noticed before. She was a really, really awful story teller._

Alice and Rose just mumbled "oh yes…" dismissing it.

Aside from that, they also found out more about our abilities, not to mention now they know I can cry. _Hmpf._ Edward thought that was funny. _Hmpf!_

I listened to them continuously talk and I sneaked in a few glances at Edward. He looked happy. Well, I'm glad, I guess. At least he was. I also looked at Sabine. I don't _think_ I hate her, we've become friends but, sometimes, there's that feeling inside me that wants to rip her hand off her wrist for holding Edward!

I looked away and sighed.

_Eternity is going to be a long time to sit around pretending to look happy._

**Edward's POV**

I heard Jane sigh and looked at her. She was staring far out the window. _There's something familiar about her, something special,_ I kept thinking to myself. I shook my head. I have Sabine! I should be happy _damn it_! So why the hell am I not?!

I looked down. I think I might feel something for Jane. Maybe that's why when I saw Philip's arm around her; I wanted to kick him in the back off a cliff.

Hmm, speaking of Philip…

"_What's her favorite color?!" "BLUE!!"_

"_What's her favorite blood?!" "BLACK BEAR'S!!!"_

"_What type of music does she like?!" "ROCK AND RNB!"_

Jasper and Emmet were still interrogating him and bombarding him with questions about Jane while he answers them like he's taking a psychology test where you have to answer the first word that comes into your mind. I chuckled internally.

We all had a good time talking to each other. We found out more about the Deweys and they found out more about us.

"Come on kids, we still have to prepare for our trip tomorrow," Kate said.

"You guys are going on a trip?" Rose asked, curious. I was curious too.

"Yes, we're running up to Canada to meet some of my old friends and we're taking up the whole weekend," Justin explained.

"Oh, I see, you have fun, and I'll see you guys on Monday," I turned to look at the Dewey siblings.

"Yeah, thanks for a great time," Lisa said, wounding her arm around Kevin.

"Bye! See you all in school!" Kevin waved back as he was practically out the door.

"Bye. Nice to meet you Carlisle, Esme," Jane bid, looking at our parents.

"It was our pleasure dear," Esme said back.

Jane smiled then shouted, "Emmet! Jasper! I need him back you know!"

I chuckled when I saw Em and Jazz holding Philip's wrists towing him towards Jane.

"I think he'll know better than to mess with you now that we're done with him," Jasper said, winking at Jane while Emmet roared, laughing.

She rolled her eyes at them and they left.

_I like the Deweys. I can feel that Kate and Justin will be great friends with us. I like their kids too… Jane especially. There's something about her though…_Esme trailed off in her thoughts.

_Hmm, Jane really does looks familiar… I'm not sure…_ Carlisle thought as well.

_So, I wasn't the only one who thought about Jane like that._ I wasn't able to read the minds of my brothers and sisters on the first day… I wonder what they thought… I have to ask them about that sometime.

_Edward, now that company's gone, what do you say to having some private time with me? _Sabine thought.

"Sure thing, love." I stalked her and pinned her to the wall, crushing my lips onto hers. Her hands were like snakes behind me. I pulled back to look at her face. My eyes widened when I saw Jane's face instead. I crushed my lips against hers again, _with more force, more passion._

_Whoo. I was starting to feel he was ignoring me for Jane. I must be hallucinating._ The thought came from the woman I was kissing.

I pulled back again and I was confused at whom I saw. It was Sabine. _Wait_, of course it was Sabine. Who else would it be? ....... _Jane._ I was thinking of her while I was kissing Sabine. _Agh! Why? Why? WHY?!  
_

"I'm sorry love, I think I have to step out and take a run around the woods," I pulled away from her, heading towards the door.

"But Edward, we were just getting star--" I didn't give her the chance to finish. I was already out, running aimlessly, trying to clear my head.

The weekend passed on like it took years. Sabine wasn't very warm to me seeing as I've stopped our 'make out session'.

I sighed. She would get over it.

What I was really looking forward to was that today was Monday.

I would see Jane today.

* * *

**Ok!! Hello guys! Sorry haven't updated faster! How'd you like it? REVIEW please!!! Comments, suggestions, all is welcomed!!  
**

**I've already started writing the next chapter but I'm not yet done. REVIEW for faster updates! Thanks again!! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

The weekend trip to Canada was great! I missed Justin's old friends Sam and Dom. They act like Emmet (like a kid, haha) and they've always liked pranking me and Lisa, so basically, the weekend was terrifying and hilarious. Translation: Sam & Dom + water guns= a soaking Lisa and a drenched Jane. We looked like wet cats. The only sad thing was that Philip asked us to leave him there since he was searching for a wizard who mastered transformation spells in the area.

Today was Monday again, so we needed go to school. I didn't look forward to it very much since I've decided that I still love Edward. Well, nothing's wrong with that. The _real problem_ was that I would have to put on a happy face and pretend that everything is fine.

* * *

The Cullens never saw me cry… until today.

We were at lunch, prop foods waiting to be rotten in front of us, laughing and joking around when a song played in the cafeteria speakers…

_And it's a little late for conversations  
There isn't anything for you to say  
And my eyes hurt, hands shiver  
So look at me and listen to me because_

_I don't want to stay another minute  
I don't want you to say a single word  
Hush hush, hush hush, there is no other way  
I get the final say because_

_I don't want to do this any longer  
I don't want you, there's nothing left to say  
Hush hush, hush hush, I've already spoken  
Our love is broken, baby, hush hush_

I recoiled like I've just been slapped. It was as if that song was made for me by Edward. Almost every line applied to me. He didn't want to stay with me anymore. He didn't want me anymore. I had absolutely no say in what he decided and more than anything... he broke our love. He broke it by leaving me, and yet here I am... fully aware that I've never and never will stop loving him. I sighed internally. I'm an idiot.

I looked down, and I can feel my eyes getting hot. I was near to tears.

"_Shit_," I heard Lisa say, "Kevin," she whispered.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Listen to the song," she lowered her voice even more.

_I don't want to stay another minute  
I don't want you to say a single word  
Hush hush, hush hush, there is no other way  
I get the final say because_

_I don't want to do this any longer  
I don't want you, there's nothing left to say  
Hush hush, hush hush, I've already spoken  
Our love is broken, baby, hush hush_

"_Shit_!" he said when he finally realized.

Lisa reached out to me, and when I felt her hand, that did it. I was breaking down.

I got up quickly. Tears streaming down my cheeks like there's no tomorrow and dashed out of the cafeteria to the ladies' room to be alone.

I could feel my brother and sister's worried looks and the Cullens confused and concerned looks boring onto my back as I left.

**Edward's POV**

"Shit," I heard Lisa say. I don't like to intrude into every conversation so I just pretended I didn't hear that.

"Kevin," she whispered. He whispered back, "What?"

"Listen to the song," Lisa told him in an even lower voice, I barely heard it.

Song? I couldn't help myself. I listened to the background music played in the cafeteria.

_I don't want to do this any longer  
I don't want you, there's nothing left to say  
Hush hush, hush hush, I've already spoken  
Our love is broken, baby, hush hush_

Well, it's a rather sad song I have to admit, but what's the big deal?

"Shit," I heard Kevin say.

_Oh no, Jane, honey, _I heard Lisa's worried and concerned thought.

I looked at Jane and she was looking down, biting her lip, trying to fight something back.

I knew this wasn't any of my business so I tried not to notice them and talked to my brothers instead. But I was concerned. What's wrong with Jane?!

I kept asking myself that. I saw Lisa reach out to her sister and when she did, Jane shot up from her seat, eyes red, cheeks wet from the tears that kept pouring down her face and ran out the lunch room.

We all stared at her at she disappeared through the doors.

"What's wrong with Jane?!" Alice demanded.

"The song that just played made her remember... something unpleasant," Lisa hesitantly said.

"What 'something unpleasant'?" Emmet demanded.

"Err, she never likes talking about it," Kevin said.

"We'll get her to tell us," I can feel Alice has a plan in getting her to talk.

"Good luck with that. I should go check on her," Lisa said, getting up, worried lines clear on her face.

"Wait," I suddenly said out of impulse. "_I_ want to go check on her," overly emphasizing the 'I'.

Lisa and Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Kevin asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

_Edward? Why would _you_ want to do that? _Sabine thought, getting a bit angry.

_What are you up to? _Alice, narrowing her eyes.

"People, can you just calm down? I'm her brother too," I rolled my eyes at them, trying to be casual. I saw Jasper glance at me for a moment_. _I ignored him, trying to be calm.

"Fine," Lisa said warily.

I walked out of the cafeteria through the halls until I reached the ladies' room. I quickly scanned the minds of the students around to see if they saw Jane leave the ladies' room.

Hmm, nope. She's still in there. I leaned against the wall, waiting for her.

After 2 minutes she came out, still wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

She didn't seem to notice me here so I went and put my hand on her shoulder.

She stopped and started talking, "Look Kevin, I'm alright really. You know how it is. It just hurts to think about it and… Don't worry about me, please… you know… the song just reminded me so much…" she turned around and gasped when she saw me.

"Edward!" she said backing up slightly.

"Hey Jane, I'm sorry I'm not Kevin but I just wanted to check up on you." _She was about to say it. The reason. Damn it! _Curse my stars for letting her turn around!

She looked down and bit her lip. _Where did I see this sight before?_

"You know I _am_ worried about you. You're my sister and I love you. I'm your brother and you can trust me," It felt like the center of my chest was violently clawed out of my body when I said she was my sister and I was her brother. It wasn't enough. But I knew she didn't think of me as anything more.

Jane suddenly started crying again and I held her to my chest. "I'm sorry, I can't just tell you," she said sobbing, "… at least, not now."

I rubbed her back, kissing her hair, "It's alright, you can tell me when you're ready."

It felt so right, holding her in my arms like that. I never wanted to let her go. I wanted to stand here and hold her forever.

That's when I truly realized.

_I am in love with Jane Dewey._

"Shh, shh…" I continued to comfort her, rubbing her back still.

Soon enough we headed back to the lunch area and sat down to our table.

I could see everyone's questioning face. Jane probably saw it too because she cut them off, "Op! I'm alright, really. Overreaction. Don't worry. I'm fine… see?" She said smiling. I chuckled. She didn't look too convincing.

"I know what would cheer you up Jane! A shopping trip!" Alice suggested enthusiastically.

"Aww, Alice! You know I hate shopping! Never liked it and never will," Jane groaned, slouching in her seat and crossing her arms across her chest.

I tensed up a little. So did Alice and Emmet. That exact phrase was oddly familiar. Where have I heard it before? _Damn it!_ What's wrong with my memory?! I should be able to remember trivial things like this!

"_She hates shopping… just like…" _Alice's thoughts suddenly stopped then it shifted to another thought _"I wonder what we would do tonight?"_

Odd. Was she blocking something from me?

"_She's just like my lit…" _Emmet's thoughts stopped dead in its tracks. I looked at his face and it was blank for a couple of seconds. Absolutely blank, then, _"Ha, maybe I can tackle Jasper when we get home. A surprise attack! That would get him 'motivated' enough Hahaha!" _

Just like Alice's thoughts. They were thinking about Jane… then their thoughts stopped. Just like that; like it was cut off. What was going on?

It looked like Alice had completely forgotten about her offer to take Jane shopping. I stared at my tiny sister for a moment. _Alice? Forget shopping? _I definitely know her well enough that, _that_ will never happen. Something is off. I can feel it.

The bell rung and we all got up to go to our next class.

Class was quiet. I didn't push Jane into telling me what was wrong. Soon the day was over and we were in the parking lot by our own cars waiting for each of our families.

_She would tell me… eventually,_ I thought.

I had to trust her; and I do. But she had to trust me back.

"_Edward. I am not happy about this. I feel you're ditching me for Jane," _Great. Sabine just arrived. She _was_ always the one for confrontations.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about Edward!" she snapped. I didn't like the tone she was using at me.

"Oh, I do?" I challenged back, "'ditching you for Jane' as you put it? If you haven't noticed, she, together with Lisa is our sister…" I was getting upset now and it colored my voice, "How can you even be jealous? We've been together for years now. How can you feel this way towards someone we all consider as a sister… as family." I was in her face now, nostrils flaring and eyes dark with anger. She looked at me shocked.

"_I'm sorry, it's just…"_ I cut her off. "No Sabine, it's irrational. Tell Jasper to drive my car home because I am not sitting in a car with you there," I spat. I didn't even feel bad about it.

I blocked her thoughts and I walked briskly towards the forest across the road off the school. As soon as I hit the trees, I burst into a run.

During the exhilaration of the run, I thought about things.

What will I do with Sabine? I know I used to love her, but that's just it… _used to_.

I knew I shouldn't have snapped in front of her like that. She was actually justified in her irritation, unknown to her awareness. But when I heard the venom in her thoughts when she mentioned Jane… I just _lost it_.

I shook my head. I'm so confused. I know _I know_ Jane. But I can't place it out. There's something messed up here. A vampire's memory is never faulty!

I shook my head again and thought of Sabine once again. I'm not fooling anyone. I have to break up with Sabine. I have to break it to her in the gentlest way I can manage.

By now, I've stopped running, realizing something.

I can't end it with Sabine now. She would think it was all because of Jane. _Which it is_. Regardless, I can't risk getting those two in a fight, knowing Sabine, she will definitely start it and I will not have Jane hurt. She would just have to believe a different reason for the break-up.

I sighed at myself. I turned around and headed back home.

A few more months with Sabine to sort things out wouldn't hurt anyone…

* * *

**Oh lala! What's wrong with Alice and Emmet's thoughts?! Edward is on to something, but (gasp)! Can it be? Can someone be possibly messing with their memories? I don't know.... you'll eventually find out ;) **

**Yih! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and such! It made me happy and giddy! :D**

**Comments? Suggestions? Remarks? Oh, I know, REVIEWS! :D Please click the green button to let me know what you thought about my story/ this chapter. It will make my day! Thanks! :)**

note: song was Hush Hush by Pussycat Dolls ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
**Bella's POV**

_I am so screwed! _I thought to myself.

Edward had forgotten that I am not two cars away from his car and that I was still perfectly able to hear every word that slips through his beautiful pale lips.

We were at the parking lot and we each went to our own cars and waited for our families. I leaned against the hood of my car and took out my pitiful looking copy of _The Woman in White,_ finishing the last two chapters.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sabine approach Edward. Her face was so contorted; she made angry chimpanzees look beautiful. I didn't hear him greet her so I looked up and as I turned my head to face them, Edward looked away to Sabine. His brow furrowed.

"What are you talking about?", he demanded. I sort of decided it was none of my business so I turned back to my book. But of course, who am I fooling? I was curious and I listened to them while I pretended to read.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Edward!" Sabine snapped.

"Oh, I do?" He challenged back, "'ditching you for Jane' as you put it?" I froze. Excuse me. _What?!_ I risked a glance at the two and almost gasped at the sight of Edward. He was fuming, glaring at Sabine, inches away from her face with his fists and jaw clenched. Anger was consuming him and I've never seen him like this before. "If you haven't noticed, she, together with Lisa is our sister…" I snapped by head back pretending to read again. "How can you even be jealous? We've been together for years now. How can you feel this way towards someone we all consider as a sister… as family." I gasped and looked to the other side. Tears started falling down my cheek. I am so stupid! He thinks of me as a _sister_ while I'm here, making a fool of myself, still as in love with him as I was when I was human.

"No Sabine, it's irrational. Tell Jasper to drive my car home because I am not sitting in a car with you there," Edward spat at her. _Great, now I'm the reason for their fight. _I threw my hands up in exasperation. I couldn't even make out their whole conversation since she was talking to him mentally.

I saw Edward walk towards the forest and burst into a run. I was now heavily crying that my car was shaking from my sobbing. I shoved my book back in my bag and crossed my arms tightly around my chest, trying to hold myself together. I felt someone approach. Then two hard arms wrapped around me. I was taken back a bit when I saw it was Sabine.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"You're asking me if_ I'm _alright?!" she asked in disbelief. "You're the one here crying your guts out."

"I'm sorry, but I heard. I didn't.... I didn't mean for the two of you to fight," I sobbed against her arms.

"I'm sorry you heard that but it's not your fault. He was right. It was irrational. I guess next to Alice, you're his favourite sister and I don't know what came over me. I just..." she took a deep breath. "I guess, I got jealous. He looks at you in a way... I'm not sure. He looks at you...with eyes so full of concern... and _love_," she looked away when she said the last part. "He never gave me that look. Come to think of it, I've never seen him look at Alice that way too."

I just stared at her. "You have nothing to be jealous about. He's right... you know. I'm _just _his sister." I looked down, my voice cracking. He _may_ look at me with love in his eyes... but it was love for a sister. That... and nothing more. I frowned.

She rubbed my arms and kissed me in the cheek. "I know, thanks, and I'm sorry Jane. Honestly, you're my favourite sister too..." She looked away, "Alice and Rosalie don't like me."

I didn't reply to that. I knew Alice and Rose didn't like her, they've confided in me about that one of the times we were at their house.

Thankfully, our families came out and we both pulled back. We smiled at each other and turned to our families. Sabine was telling Jasper about Edward's 'fit' while Lisa and Kev got in and we went home.

When we arrived home, I decided to call Philip.

"Hey babe," he answered on the second ring. I sighed.

"Hi, honey, I was wondering when you could come visit me. I miss you already."

"I miss you more honey, more than you know. What about Thursday?"

"That will be perfect!" I chirped at the phone.

"Great! I'll be there then! Hey I'm really sorry but I have to go, I'm trying to master the bloody transformation spell. It's so frustrating!" he sighed. "I miss you! Talk to you soon, love you babe."

"It's alright, don't worry. Love you too, take care," I hung up the phone and went to my room.

I lay across my bed thinking about what happened today.

The stupid song—me crying like an idiot—Edward comforting—an angry Sabine—a fuming Edward—'brother and sister is _all'_—a friendlier Sabine... all this resulting in a very pathetic Jane.

Why was I so upset? I mean, I knew Edward had moved on. That's why he left me—that's why he has _her_ now. Heck, he didn't even recognize squat about me. Obviously... he didn't love me anymore.

I sighed heavily. It was because of the words itself. It was hard cold evidence coming out from his mouth that he truly had forgotten about me---about Bella.

**Edward's POV**

It was already nearing the end of the week and so far, things have gone my way. I was pretty proud of myself. I was glad nobody could read _my_ mind because I would often laugh in my head like a villain in a movie. _Bwahahahahaha_.

As of now, my plan is to make Sabine believe that I have fallen out of love with her. _Which is partly true. _I'm starting to doubt myself if I did ever love her. Regardless, I have to make peace with her.... treat her like a queen then eventually distance myself until she too, loses interest.

I feel a bit guilty doing this. I am not accustomed to this kind of behaviour towards women. But I think it's necessary. I deserve to be happy too right? I didn't feel what I feel for Jane with Sabine. I haven't felt like this towards anyone else before Jane... except for..._B_....

....

....

....

Err, what was I thinking? Oh right. My plan.

It's Thursday today and we were in the cafeteria. I was quite proud of my work. Things were definitely going my way. Sabine was sitting on lap, whispering something I wasn't listening to while she twirled part of my hair in her hands.

I remembered how I got this whole thing going...

_FLASHBACK_

After a long 3 hours in the forest thinking, I turned back and sprinted for home.

I entered the front door and was greeted with the uninterested thoughts of my siblings concerning my fight with Sabine.

_About time you told that bitch off! _Surprise, surprise, it was Rosalie.

_Ugh, make her stop sobbing. I mean we're not even supposed to sob. _Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes at me.

_Dude, why do you put up with her?!_ Emmet thought exasperatedly while he was playing his Xbox with Jasper.

Jazz on the other hand just waved in dismissal.

I went upstairs and found her dry sobbing in our room... I mean _my_ room.

"Sabine, I'm sorry, I overreacted. Please say you'll forgive me?" I was careful not to say any form of endearment anymore. It wasn't right saying it when the feeling isn't there.

She faced me and stared at me for a moment. I have already initiated this; I was not going to move anymore.

After a while of her uncomfortable staring, she rushed up and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Oh Edward! I'm sorry! You're right, it was irrational! I like Jane very much as a sister too."

My face was expressionless. I had to remember that I had to treat her extra well now, so I rubbed her back.

"Just forget it happened, okay?" I pulled back and smiled at her.

The good thing about her was that... she was actually a bit shallow. How did I not see this before?! My brothers and sisters were _freaking_ right! She didn't bother looking into things further. She didn't care as long as things just _looked_ good.

She quickly forgave me, giving me a way too passionate kiss which I was forced to return.

_END FLASHBACK_

Everything was definitely going according to my liking. If I play my cards right, I can end it with her by the time of the big dance in February.

I was broken away from my reminiscing when Sabine suddenly kissed me on my lips. I kissed her back then pulled away.

Looks like I might need to speed things up a bit. I don't think I can stand kissing her when the feeling is gone. It's not right, but now, I had no choice put to deal with it. *sigh* Just let the numb lips do all the work.

I looked at Jane and her face was expressionless. I was about to ask her what was wrong when the bell rang; signalling the time for our next class.

We all separated and Sabine kissed me goodbye. I didn't return it; I just let her brush my unfeeling lips.

I walked quietly with Jane and when we were seated, I took the opportunity to ask her.

"Jane, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Yes. I'm fine," she said looking at me briefly with a smile.

That was the end of that and later than it should be, it was finally time to go home. I wanted more time with her but apparently, the bell didn't agree with me.

"Philip is coming today!" she beamed at me suddenly as we stepped into the parking lot. But her face fell immediately, for some reason, after saying it.

Oh. Hmm, well. I haven't thought about this.

What if she didn't feel the same way for me? I couldn't handle that. I _needed_ her to love me back. I was that selfish.

"That's great, Jane!" I said to her with as much enthusiasm I could muster.

I'd have to dig into their relationship. For goodness sake, it would only be the second time I would be meeting him. I have to find out more about the man who is dating the woman I love.

I walked with her until we reached her car and we both leaned on the hood. Hardly a minute has passed and we were joined by none other than Philip Greyson. _Whoopie doo_.

I had to remind myself to keep the glaring to the minimum.

"Hey Janey!" He greeted her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

I could feel myself boiling up inside.

_Control yourself Edward!_ I looked around to see Jasper with a very annoyed face with Alice by his side. Alice was reciting the Korean alphabet backwards in her head. She was hiding something from me. Unfortunately, she was succeeding. _Damn this day_. They didn't bother joining us so instead they headed towards the Volvo.

_Shit. He felt me._ I put excruciating effort into calming myself while seeing Jane in the arms of another man. By some miracle, I pulled it off. _Hallelujah_!!

"Hey man," I greeted him casually as I can.

"Hey Edward, how's it going?"

"Hey honeeeey," oh God!!! Why do you hate me?!?! Sabine's here. She joined us and wrapped her own arms around me. I just sat there and ignored her.

"YO PHILIP! WHAT'S UP MAAAAH MAAAN?!!!" Emmet emerged from thin air and boomed from behind us. Philip jumped back and turned around in time to see Rosalie smack Emmet's head.

"OW baby! What'd you do that for?!"

"For being so loud! Let's go meet Alice and Jasper," Rose said, dragging him away, looking between Sabine & I and Jane & Philip...sensing the tension. Well, that was... unusually observant of her.

Philip recovered himself from the shock and turned back to look at me. "So?"

"Oh, same old, same old," I answered lamely.

The four of us just sat there a bit awkwardly in silence. I continued ignoring Sabine as he kissed my nape. I looked at Jane and she just sat there with a small grimace on her face as Philip hugged her closer to him. _Strange_.

Finally, Lisa and Kevin arrived.

"Well, it's great seeing you again man, but I think we better go now," he said pulling Jane off of the hood and into the car. Sabine and I waved then went to join my family at the Volvo.

I noticed Jasper had his brows pushed together; like he was concentrating on something or thinking about something really hard but he was blocking it. Alice was now translating the Philippine National Anthem into Latin.

I chuckled at her. She stuck her tongue out at me and looked away. I turned back to Jasper and he was now staring at me.

_Shit_. Right. I'd have to talk to him about that later...come to think of it, I better ask him as well...about that grimace on Jane's face...

"Hey Jazz? Can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

* * *

**DUM DUM DUN DUUUUUUUUNN.... :D I wonder what will happen next. Hmmmmm... :D  
**

**First of all... THANK YOU! For all the reviews and alerts and such! You made me very happy!  
**

**How'd you like it? Any comments? Suggestions? Ohhhh lala... better yet, just REVIIEEEW! :D Same banana! I don't have that many reviews :( ... so please do. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! ;)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Edward's POV**

"Gladly," Jasper snapped at me.

We went a couple of feet into the forest near the school, out of hearing range.

Jasper whirled around, "You mind telling me what the hell that was about?" he half whispered and half snapped at me, low enough just for me to hear.

"I have to tell you something..." He just looked at me and waited patiently.

"I'm in love with Jane," I simply said.

He stared for me for a few seconds. I thought he was actually going to bust a vein in his head.

"YOU'RE IN L—"my hand flew up to his face and slapped against his mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you want the whole world to find out?!" I hissed. "I'm going to let go but if you scream like that again, I'm going to rip your tongue out!" I threatened him.

His gave a sharp nod and I released my hand.

"What about your amazing girlfriend we all love?" he scoffed, you can practically feel the sarcasm radiating off of him.

"I plan to... break it off with her before or on the day of the big dance on February. Hopefully before..."I paused. "I think that day would be a good time to do it and...I don't think I've truly... _loved _her anyway. I want something real and I feel..._alive_ when I'm near Jane."

"_Why wait 'til the dance? I mean, that's still 4 months away," _Jasper thought.

"The fight Sabine and I had was about Jane. She got jealous...If I end it now, she'll think it was because of Jane—" Jazz interrupted me.

"_But it __**is**__ because of her"_

"That's beside the point—"

"_Then what is the point?"_

"Look, will you stop interrupting me?" I snapped at him. He waited, looking at me.

"I don't want her thinking it's because of Jane even if it _is _her because I don't want those two to get into a fight. Knowing Sabine..." I trailed off.

Jasper just nodded, absorbing it all. _"Yeah, she's... she's a real... winner man"_ he thought.

We both stared at each other then started laughing.

"_I'm just glad you're trying to get someone you actually deserve bro."_

I rolled my eyes at him, "yeah yeah yeah..."

"Now, what do I do with Philip?"

Jazz burrowed his brows. "He's really strange you know," he muttered. "_He suddenly felt anxious when Sabine joined you guys..."_

"Really?"

"_Yeah, it's weird... Sabine became worried all of a sudden when she went to approach you guys"_

I crumpled my forehead. It made no sense.

"_I don't understand it too..."_

I needed to know. "Jazz, have you ever felt like you know Jane from somewhere?"

His head snapped up to look at me.

"Now that you mention it... I do. I feel protective of her, even at first--- err, in a brotherly way man. Not like you..." he murmured ang laughed lightly.

"_I feel like I need to watch out for her... look out for her... like I've done something wrong to her and like I needed to make it up to her... but.. I don't know. It's all unclear."_

I knew it. Something is up and I am going to find out what it is no matter what it takes.

"Jazz. Jane grimaced. I need to know. What—what was she feeling?"

He paused and hesitantly whispered, low enough for me just to hear, "self pity and... sadness."

I couldn't get myself to react. Something is wrong.

"I need a favour," I suddenly said.

"_Depends on what it is..."_

"I... I need you to keep a watch out of Jane and Philip's... _emotions_. I need to know if what _they_ have is real. Or if it's all just a load of crap... like ours."

He contemplated this for a few seconds, "_I'll see what I can do bro"_

"Thanks Jazz," I gave him a brief hug then went back to the car.

"_I'm keeping an eye on you Edward. I will find out what you're not telling me when my vision clears up, you hear me?!" _Alice's thoughts warned me when we got back.

We drove home. I felt better knowing that Jazz can help me out. Of course the scrap of hope I felt was ruined when Sabine practically threw herself at me.

I wasn't in the mood to be polite so I shoved her aside and went out for a run. I heard her grunt but I didn't care.

All I could think of was Jane and how my world seemed to revolve around her.

**Bella's POV**

It has been about two months since that 'eventful' day. Philip was now somewhere in Brazil. Everything and everyone went back to...normal. It was Friday and we were all out in the parking lot talking with each other before class, just waiting for the bell to ring when Alice had a vision.

She spaced out for a couple of seconds then a huge grin spread across her face.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper pressed.

She looked at my siblings and I and her smile grew bigger.

"What?" the three of us demanded.

"You're friends Sam and Dom are coming to visit you guys today... well more likely right now. They're at your house this very second."

"Aw man! Why didn't they tell us? We could've skipped!" Kevin wailed.

"What are you talking about?! We can skip RIGHT NOW!! I can't wait to meet them!" Emmet shouted at us, and started pulling Rose towards the Volvo.

"Wait, skip? What if something important happens in class?" I babbled, panicking.

Emmet stopped suddenly then turned to look at me, shaking his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Janey. Loosen up... you're just like...." I froze.

Was he going to say that I was just like..._Bella_?

I gulped and stared at Emmet. He was staring too... but at space. It was like he zoned out.

Rose stroked his face and he shook his head, snapping out of it.

"Well? What are you all waiting for?! Hurry up before the bell rings and we'll be trapped here until the end of the day," Emmet said impatiently.

"What were you about to say Em?" Edward's voice was thick with expectation.

"What? I wasn't saying anything," he replied confused.

Edward glared at him, "Yes, you said that Jane was just like... someone. You didn't finish. Who Emmet? Who?!" he demanded. I stayed frozen where I stood. He couldn't possibly know it's me, could he? Not after all this time.

"I don't remember bro, probably not that important if I forgot," he shrugged, pulling Rose again then grabbing Alice in his other hand who then towed Jasper along with her.

Edward glowered at him then turned to me.

"So, _you_ up ditching?"

I glanced worriedly at him then turned to my sister with the same expression. We shared a look then laughed.

"Oh, who am I kidding?! It's Sam and Dom! Let's go!"

The Cullens ran to the Volvo while we ran to my BMW. They followed us on the way home and when we did get home, Lisa and I practically jumped out of the car, bumping each other as we raced to the front door.

"Move it Jane!" Lisa said as she shoved me, knocking me to the bushes lining the house.

I jumped her, pushing her out of the way before she could enter, "No! You move it Lisa!"

We ended up spinning around like we were dancing the Tango while pushing at each other.

Somehow, our legs got tangled with each other and we ended up tumbling around the front porch. We didn't care that Kevin was snickering while the Cullens were staring at us. Well all the Cullens except Emmet who was of course, now grasping sides from laughing.

The door suddenly opened and Lisa and I looked up from where we were on the floor to see Sam and Dom looking down at us with amused expressions.

We shot back up standing, hugging them.

"Sam! Dom!" They hugged us back. "We missed you guys so much!!!"

"Janey! Lisa! How's our two best girls?" Sam greeted us, his black her slightly dishevelled than usual.

"We're fine! You guys?" Lisa replied.

"We're good. Better now that you're here. Where's Kevin?" Dom answered, sweeping his curly brown hair away from his forehead. He looked around us and realized we had company.

"Oh, who are these?" Sam asked us.

"Oh! These are the Cullens! They're super great friends of ours!!" I chirped, moving away from Sam to go to the Cullens and pull them forward.

"Let's get inside."

I was pulling Alice by the hand who pulled Jasper who pulled Rose who pulled Emmet who pulled Edward who pulled... _no one_?

I glanced at Edward and he was wearing his world famous crooked grin at me. I smiled back then looked behind him. Sabine was glaring daggers at Edward's head but followed along.

We went inside and sat on the couch. Lisa and I were practically bouncing up and down while sitting next to Sam and Dom. We were just like Alice, who was seated next to Jasper.

"This is really creepy! You guys are acting just like Alice!" Emmet said looking between Lisa and I.

"Whatever Emmet," Lisa stuck her tougue out at him.

"Okay, introductions," Dom prompted.

"Cullens, these are Dom and Sam, they're Justin's old friends from Canada. They're like our big brothers and best friends and guardians mixed together. They always watch out for us!" I beamed, practically shouting it at them hysterically.

"Hey, that reminds me, where's Kate and Justin?" Kevin asked.

"We're right here," Kate said, entering from the kitchen at the right of the room with Justin.

"Kids," Justin prompted, looking at us.

"Alice had a vision that these two schmucks were coming. Did you actually think that we were going to sit in school all day knowing they're here?" I asked them disbelieving.

"Well...she's right honey," Kate said, giggling at her husband.

"Hmpf"

"Anywaaaaay," Lisa interrupted, rolling her eyes then turning to Sam and Dom, "These are the Cullens, and they're great friends of ours from school. They're like family."

"That's Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward and Sabine," I told them pointing at each Cullen as I said their names.

"Well, good thing you're all matched up, huh?" Dom said winking at them.

"Hmpf!" We turned to look at Sabine who had her arms crossed and looking the opposite direction.

"What's wrong Sabine?" I asked her.

"You ask _him_," she spat, "He's been acting strange. Like we're not together."

We turned to look at Edward and he just rolled his eyes. I saw the rest of the Cullens smirk, trying to hide their smiles.

"Aw, lovebirds are having a lover's quarrel, eh?" Sam spoke.

"Ah, they'll get over it!" Emmet boomed, waving his hand in dismissal. "So, my sisters told us you like playing games."

Oh no, this was going to be bad.

Lisa and I looked at each other panicked. Kevin suddenly burst into laughing and we both glared at him.

We turned to Emmet, "NO Emmet! Please we beg you! Don't!!!" my sister and I shouted.

Sam and Dom peered at us with narrow eyes then turned to Emmet with huge grins on their faces.

"Yes, we do!"

"Excellent! What do you have in mind?" Emmet said, rubbing his hands together like a villain in a cartoon.

The two just smirked at them, turned to look at us briefly, then said, "Water war."

The house was suddenly filled with ear splitting noise.

"NOOOOO!" Lisa and I shrieked.

"No! My clothes!" "My hair!!" Alice and Rose screamed in panic.

"OHHHH YES!!!!" Emmet roared, standing up.

"Excellent!" Jasper, I never knew he was a traitor, stood up.

Kevin, Sam and Dom gave each other high fives.

By this time, Alice, Rose, Lisa and I were huddled together in a corner, looking trapped. Edward and Sabine just looked at us, while our traitor parents laughed.

"So, now, teams," Sam started, already eyeing us. Right, like he didn't know that already.

"Sam, I barely know you but I hate you already!" Alice exclaimed, clutching her silk silver top.

"Emmet, I swear if you drench me, you won't be seeing me in bed for a month," Rosalie said, clinging to us more.

"Don't worry baby, there are others that can hit you."

Kevin and Jasper rolled their eyes at us, chuckling.

"Emmet, you pick the teams since you look like you're about to burst," Dom said.

"EXCELLENT!" He boomed. "Okay, okay," he rubbed his hands together. "To make things easier... girls vs. boys," he said. He looked at Kate and Justin, "You guys playing?"

"Never in all eternity will I play with Sam and Dom," Justin said.

"Agreed. Oh, and if you make a complete mess of my house, you're going to clean it up, kapish?" Kate used her 'mother authority' voice on us.

"You tell them that!" Lisa said, pointing at the guys.

She rolled her eyes then announced, "Justin and I are going to hunt. Remember what I told you..." she warned then left with Justin.

We turned back to face the enemies. Edward had already joined them, smirking at us and Sabine was walking towards us.

"I don't get all the commotion! Water fight?" She snorted and took her place beside me, slightly shoving Rose aside.

Oh hell, did she just do that?! To ROSE?! She growled at her.

"What? She's my favourite sister." I don't know where she was able to muster this kind of courage but she was clearly asking for a death wish.

Rose pushed her aside and held on to my arm, "Lisa, Alice and I are _her_ favourite sisters and she is _our_ favourite sister too." Grrr, I'm always the little sister everyone wants to protect.

Sabine fought back a hiss. Wise of her. "I still don't see why you're all panicking," she said crossing her arms.

"Obviously, Emmet is not your brother, you don't know him. Worse, Jazzy joined them!" Alice said.

"I won't hit you honey," Jazz said, winking.

"And you've never been with Sam and Dom either," I said.

"Either? Have you played with Emmet before Jane?" Alice questioned.

Shit. Great slip up! "Err, no, what I meant was she hasn't had any experiences with our so called brothers who, if I may add, should be protecting us!" I told them then turning to the boys.

"Whatever, now, WEAPONS!" Jasper exclaimed. I've never seen him like this.

Kevin led them upstairs and in about three minutes, came back carrying about 5 water guns each person.

"We promise to play fair sisters," Kevin told us snickering.

"You better hope so. My threat is similar to Rose's," Lisa told him.

"ENOUGH TALKING!" Emmet yelled impatiently.

"5 minutes head start then the hunt begins," Dom announced.

The boys ran around the house while we girls ran out back to the garden.

Five minutes later we could hear the boys calling us around the house.

"Janey, Lisa, girls, come out, come out," Sam and Dom cooed from the living room. Jerks.

We hid around the trees near the house. I climbed up so I can get a better view.

I couldn't see anything so I went down from the tree quietly and huddled the girls.

"Okay, I'm tired of getting drenched and soaked all the time, right Lis?" I told them as we formed a circle.

"Right, and I'm sure you guys are pretty fed up of Emmet and Jasper's tricks and pranks," Lisa asked Rose and Alice.

"Right."

"Sabine, you're a virgin at this, so nothing to lose."

"I say we go inside and give them a taste of their own medicine." I proposed.

"You know what. You're right. Time to have our share of fun," Rose said, smiling evilly.

"Keep your emotions neutral for Jasper. No fear. No excitement!" Alice added.

With that, we very quietly crept to the house again, watching our steps, making sure there were no twigs to step on.

We entered through the window and spotted Emmet's freakishly huge back. I signalled Sabine and Lisa to cover the other parts of the house. Alice, Rose and I had this covered.

We crept towards him but I bumped a table and he whirled around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" We yelled and shot at him completely drenching him. Alice hit him at his body while Rose and I covered his head. Rose shot at his face while I shot at his mouth.

"AAGH!! NOOOOOO!!! STOOPPP! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We stopped shooting, "You're out baby," Rose cooed at him.

We heard running footsteps then we turned and took off in different directions.

Alice and Rose went someplace. Lisa and Sabine were somewhere in the house while I lurked around the kitchen.

I just sat behind the counter, calming myself so Jazz won't find me. Then I heard screaming from upstairs.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" I heard Alice's hysterical steps, pacing and running around. She knows who is who?

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE JANE!!!!"

Holy. Crap. I stood up but I couldn't get my feet to move. To run towards Alice and shut her the hell up. But I just stood there frozen. They'll know. What if they leave again? I was about to finally run upstairs when...

"NO! Sam, you oaf! You're buying me a new top!!" Alice screeched.

I sighed in extreme relief and muffled my giggles then tried to calm myself down again. Sam the savior.

I just sat in the same place, keeping as quiet as I can while the screams around the house amused me.

"WHAT THE EFFIN' HELL?!" Sam shouted in disbelief from upstairs. Wow, I wonder who got Sam.

"You're out Sam!! OH YEAH! Finally!!" I could hear Lisa practically doing a touch down dance. "What...err...nooooooo!" I heard Lisa muffle and mumbled as the water made splashing noises against her body and clothes.

"Revenge is sweet. Thanks Dom," Sam said.

I heard two set of footsteps going down the stairs. Probably going to join the 'losers' in the pavilion outside.

Okay, Emmet, Alice, Sam and Lisa were out. That leaves me, Dom, Rose, Edward, Sabine and Jasper and Kevin.

Okay, if I can find Rose and Sabine then it would be semi-even fight...

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" I heard Sabine scream. No!

"Bwahahahaha!" Grr, no doubt it was Dom.

I heard sloshing footsteps headed towards the back—Sabine.

I pressed my back harder to the counter, hugging my knees.

_Okay, five more minutes then I'm off to find them._

"AHAHAHAHAHAH AYAYAAYAAAAAIIIIII!" A hysterical scream and victory cry startled me, making me hit my head on the counter side.

"Rosalie! I can't believe it!!! *gargle* gargle*" Dom said before almost choking on the water.

"No Rosalie!" Damn, nice work Rose! She got Dom AND Kevin. I've got to find her!

I started to get up when...

"JASSSSSPPPPEEEERRRR!" Rose screeched. NOOOOO! I'm the only one left on my team.

I sat down again, but after a few seconds, I decided to get this over with.

I shifted my position getting ready to get up again when I sensed someone behind me. I turned around and almost screamed.

Edward's face was so close to mine that our noses almost brushed. He covered my mouth, stopping me from screaming.

I stared at his golden eyes. It was burning with intensity. We stayed like that, on the kitchen floor, staring at each other, and then he moved his hand away.

"I'm giving you a chance to get away," he told me in a whisper.

I blinked at him. "Why?"

"Because, I like you," he said, winking at me and smiling his crooked grin.

I swear it took all of my self control and more to stop myself from attacking him and kissing him. I'm not fooling anyone. I was putty in his hands.

"Well, you should, I'm your little sister, that's what you think of me, right?" I teased him. _Please say no. Please say I'm not just your sister!_

He was still very close to my face. He moved his hand to stroke my cheek and I felt the electricity the moment he touched me but I didn't flinch. It was something pleasurable.

"Maybe..." he whispered and I felt his cool breath against my face. I closed my eyes and took the scent in. How I wish he was mine again.

I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. He let go of my face but held my gaze.

I don't know for how many seconds, how many minutes, how many hours we stayed there on the floor, staring with too much intensity at each other when I sensed a presence of someone else. I got on my knees and peeked over the counter top and I wish I didn't because water sprayed and hit me right on my face and I fell back, startled and wet.

I felt two hands catch me before I hit the floor.

"WOOHOO!!!!!!!! The boys.... WWWWIIIINNNN!" Jasper went around the corner to look at me with his fist and water gun in the air. He looked at Edward quickly, then winked.

Edward helped me up, not that I needed it and glared at Jasper.

He just chuckled at me then came over to hug me. "I've got to say sis! It was damn hard finding you."

The rest of the players came in the house and went over to us. Emmet, Kevin, Dom and Sam high-fived Jazz and Edward. The girls came over to me and hugged me. "Nice work, Janey," Lisa told me.

We looked around and my eyes widened. Lisa looked around and mirrored my expression.

"Oh no! Kate is going to murder us!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Don't worry sis! Since the boys did the most damage, they're going to clean up!" I told her, looking over to the guys.

"Oh Jane! Don't be like that!" Kevin wailed.

"No, no no! They're right! Congrats guys! You win! Now clean up! You used the most water!" Rose said.

"IT'S SETTLED!! We'll be drying ourselves up while you dry everything that's wet," Alice said dragging us upstairs.

"Errrr, no! We've got to... err....get home!" Emmet said making up an excuse.

"Oh, that won't be a problem, I'll call Esme and I'm sure she'll let us stay here for the weekend after I tell her what you did," Alice threatened them.

"Yay! A whole weekend with you guys! I'm sure Kate and Justin wouldn't mind," I said, as we made our way upstairs to dry up.

Honestly, I was excited. I was excited to spend the whole weekend with Edward in the house.

I let my mind get back to what happened earlier in the kitchen.

He said he liked me. He said _he_ liked _me_... again. Then I remembered. He said '_maybe'_. Would it be possible that he'd like me more... than a sister? Would it be possible that maybe, just maybe, he was starting to feel the same way about me again?

I was hoping to my lucky stars that he did.

Well, I guess we'll have to see over the weekend.

* * *

**WOW! This is a really really long chapter huh? I think you guys deserved it!**

**Oh and don't worry! Two or maybe three more chapters before the big revelation of... DUN DUN DUUUUN.....Jane as... DUN DUN DUNNNN... Bella ;)**

**I really want to thank everyone who reviewed!! Thanks for all the alerts and such..YOU GUYS MADE ME HAPPY!! :)**

**Please do review! So... PUSH THE GREEN BUTTON!**

**I really need to know what you guys think about this chapter/story! I accept all kinds of reviews! ;) Thanks a lot! You guys are simply amazing!**

**Juliet  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick AN: Hello! pleeeaaaasseee don't kill me :P I know I said I'll update much sooner, but I've been busy with school. You know I'm a junior in college ;) Anyway**, **forgive me? YAAAAYY! Thanks! I'm going to start writing the next chapter tomorrow ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

"Come on, Jane, Lisa! You're coming along with Rose, Sabine and I to pack some clothes for the weekend. The guys stay here," Alice said, already pushing us to the door.

"You know what? I'll stay here with the boys. They might try to escape," I said, stage whispering the last part with a wink.

"You're sure?" Alice asked me, glancing at the guys, giggling.

"Absolutely!"

"Okay then, Rose, Lisa, Sabine, let's go," she ordered them, dragging rose and my sister by the wrists while Sabine followed them behind.

I watched them drive off and closed the door. I turned around and watched the boys wipe towels over the wet floors.

I put my hands on my hips and walked around them, smirking like a supervisor, criticizing their work. I went to the couch, thankfully, already dry and put my feet up on the coffee table.

"Well, good job so far. Keep it up!" They looked up to me and glared. It was so funny that I barked out a laugh which made them glare at me more.

Afer my laughing fit, I just sat there on the couch, flipping through the channels. An hour later, they had finished drying the whole house and they came to join me by the couch.

Emmet grabbed the remote and settled with Spongebob.

"Yeah, real mature, Em," Jazz said, rolling his eyes.

After fifteen minutes of tolerating Spongebob and Patrick use 'sentence enhancers' (a.k.a. bad words disguised with dolphin sounds), I decided to do something.

"I'm going to hunt. I don't know how much more of this genius I can take," I declared as I got up, glancing at Emmet, then left.

I ran around the forest first and eventually slowed to a walk, not really into hunting yet. I kept thinking about Edward. _Two friggin' days with him!!_ I brushed my hand along the trees as I walked.

It would be awesome but then again, Sabine would be there. But then again, he's been giving her the cold shoulder. But she's my friend. Then **again**, I WANT EDWARD, and Edward was showing some signs of liking me _again_... as more of a friend... right? Right.

I frowned. I don't know what to think.

I don't know for how long I've been wandering around but I've been pulled out of my reverie when I smelled a herd of deer about a mile away. I wasn't really hungry before, but now I was.

I ran towards the scent at full speed. When I was a few hundred feet away, I slowed down to a quiet jog. I lurked behind the trees, nearing the herd. They were in a small clearing, grazing.

I located the buck, the biggest one in the herd and zeroed in on him. Just then, the herd started to move away from the clearing, moving to another place to graze some more, for sure. The buck was left behind, making sure the rest of the herd were moving on and none of them was left behind.

This was perfect. All I had to do was just literally walk over and drink him.

I shifted into my hunting crouch. I was entirely focused on this buck since I was now thirsty. I decided to go for the kill. I ran out of the trees and prepared to attack the buck.

As I pounced and threw myself in the air towards him, I saw a blur of white and err... _bronze_? I wasn't sure, I was moving too fast at the buck when--- **WHAM!!! **I collided with something hard and the collision sounded like a couple of boulders being hurled at each other.

I landed on the grass with the... thing that crashed into me. I looked to the side and saw the buck ran away._ Damn it_. I was going to be very put with whatever made my prey get away.

I looked at my other side and saw... _Edward_? He was looking at me, with the same shocked expression on his face as mine. I sat up quickly, righting myself since our legs were tangled with each other.

He did the same and looked me. We stared at each other for a while then I started laughing. He joined me soon after and we both ended up lying on the grass, clutching our sides.

"Edward... what are... you...doing here?" I finally asked in between giggles.

"I was hunting," he said after calming himself down.

I abruptly stopped laughing all together. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, 5 minutes after you left, I decided I couldn't take watching Spongebob anymore so I went for a run. After a while, I smelled the herd and decided to do something useful and hunt," he told me shrugging.

"Oh." I said lamely and looking ahead of me. Both of us were sitting up again.

"Jane," he started.

I tuned my head to face him. He was looking down.

"What is it Edward?" I asked worriedly.

He looked up to me and tuned his body so that he was completely facing me. He reached out and cupped my cheek.

I looked away, thankful I couldn't blush anymore. Apparently, he wouldn't have that, since he moved his hand to my chin and made me face him again.

"You know I like you, right?" He asked me, his face serious.

"Well," I took a deep breath, "yes. You _have _to like me; I'm your sister," I said, looking away again and I heard him sigh.

"Jane, I'd like it very much if you'd look at me."

I sighed and forced myself to look at him again. I was melting in his golden stare. I need to pull myself together; I was turning into jell-o.

"Better," he smiled his crooked grin at me, "Jane, I know that you don't fully believe that." I bit my lip. Have I been that obvious with my feelings?! _Crap_.

"I want to tell you, once and for all," here it goes, _I want to tell you, once and for all, that I don't like you back. Just leave me alone and go away_. I fought back the tears I felt coming, "that I like you much much more than as a sister." Ha! I knew it! He doesn't li------ wait, _what_?!

My eyes widened and I felt my mouth drop.

"Wh-what?" I whispered.

He held my face in between his hands and stared at me with his smouldering gold eyes.

"I like you Jane. I like you very much and I think that I may be falling for you. I know you may not feel the same way because you have Philip, but—" I put my hand over his mouth to stop him.

"No, don't say that," I quickly corrected him, "I like you too. More that you know." I moved my hand away from his mouth to hold his cheek. I smiled sweetly at him. He was falling for me again. I had nothing to worry about anymore. I didn't need to hide anymore. But why is it that I can find it in myself to just tell him now... tell him now that I'm Bella?

I know. He must find out for himself. If he was truly falling in love with me again, he will know me. He will find out.

_Please remember me, Edward._

We stared at each other for who knows how long. God, I've been doing a lot of staring today.

Edward finally broke the silence, "Jane, do you mind if I do something?"

I was dazzled by his eyes (again) when I answered. "No, not really. Do whatever you like."

He gave me his crooked grin and I smiled at him sweetly in response. He started to lean in closer to me, looking at my lips.

I started to panic. Oh God! Is he going to kiss me? Oh my God. Oh my God._ He is!_ He is trying to kiss me! What do I do?! What if he finds out that I'm Bella? He'll remember why he left and he'll leave me again! Then again, he just admitted to liking me... more than a sister! He can't leave me again, can he? _Why am I always so confused?!?!!?!_

I was internally debating with myself so much that I hadn't noticed the distance left between our faces.

I snapped back to reality just in time to feel his lips crash into mine. I gasped as I felt the electricity in our lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, part of my habit and twisted my fingers in his hair. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around my waist as he deepened the kiss.

I was surprised. It was a different kiss. It can't be compared with anything else in the world. It was... possibly, the most satisfying moment that has happened in my life so far.

My kisses with Philip were nowhere near this. My kisses with Edward back when I was human seem pathetic and puny in comparison to the kiss we were having now. I understood that then, he needed to control and restrain himself, so I wouldn't get hurt. But now, _oh God, now_, it was amazing, there were no more boundaries; nothing holding him back.

I dug my fingers deeper in his hair as his hands moved around my back like snakes.

There were no words good enough to describe what I was feeling and I never wanted this to end.

After what seemed hours, we pulled back, gasping and breathing heavily. We looked at each other and smiled.

After both our breathing went back to normal, we sat up properly and Edward took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"So, where does this leave us?" I finally asked.

He leaned in closer and whispered, "Where do you want this to leave us?" He asked, kissing my earlobe. God, I really wish he didn't do that. It wasn't like I wasn't already putty in his hands!

" Well, I...we, fall, I mean... like...ugggh!" I hated stuttering. I couldn't form coherent sentences around him... _again_!

He pulled back to look at me and smiled. "Breathe, Jane."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Not when you do that."

I took a deep breath and decided to try again.

"Well, we both like each other, right?" He nodded.

"We have no worries about err... our families liking each other. I mean, Lisa, Kevin and our parents love you," I told him honestly and he chuckled.

"Same with my family. Everyone love you. _Everyone_." I had caught on with what he was implying there. I looked away, embarrassed. Again, thankful I couldn't blush anymore.

I was thrilled it was just like old times. The smile I realized I had on faded when I remembered one important hindrance in this situation.

"What about Philip and Sabine?" I asked, looking down at our hands.

"Do you love him?" He asked bluntly. Wow, thanks for making this easier for me. NOT.

I decided to go with the truth about Philip. "Yes, I do love him. He's been my safe zone for all these years and he treats me well. But... I think," I looked back at him, "I think I may like you more. I'll admit, I am falling for you too and what I feel for you is stronger. Looking at it now, I think I may have just loved Philip as a brother, as part of the family."

"That's kind of weird, don't you think? Making love with your boyfriend just to later realize that you just love him like a brother?" He asked chuckling. I sighed. Right Edward, I know you well enough to notice something boiling under your voice and fake chuckle. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

I looked away, more embarrassed. "No, we've never made love. We've never mated. He's just... my boyfriend." I turned to look at him and he opened his mouth, about to say something. I cut him off; I knew what he was going to ask.

"Because it doesn't feel right. I never was ready for it when he asked for sex. That's part of what I meant when I said he treats me well. He never forced me into it."

There was a long pause as he looked me over.

"How about you and Sabine? It _definitely _has to be weird with the two of you," I asked awkwardly. I knew they've already done it. He was a man, who was I kidding, right?

"We've never done it either and I'm not ashamed of it." He told me, just like that.

"What?!" I asked, no, I yelled at him.

He just shrugged, saying, "Same with you. It doesn't feel right. Although, you were luckier. At least Philip didn't force you into it. Sabine would, practically every other day, until recently, force herself on me. I would always politely and gently turn her down. She would always be upset but I'd just say that I wanted it to be special if I'll ever do it. And again, same with you, I don't think I've ever loved her. I just thought I did."

Was he kidding? _Was he fucking kidding me?! _He still hasn't done it yet?! Okay, I haven't done it either, but heck, he was a guy. He was a _man _for crying out loud! I would've at least thought he had urges.

"Well, I guess it's alright... then." I was close to making small talk. I didn't know what to say anymore.

We sat in comfortable silence a while. I was happy here, wherever part we were in the woods. I was happy, I was with Edward. He was falling for me again. His family loved me again, even Rose! I sighed. I wonder when he'll find out it's me. I wonder _what he'll do _when he finds out. I sighed again and brushed the grass with my free hand.

"Jane, will you have an affair with me?" Edward suddenly asked out of thin air.

"WHAT?!" I almost jumped up. He wanted an affair?!

"Don't you like me?" He asked, obviously sounded hurt.

"I do, I do! But, Edward... an _**affair**_?" I couldn't believe where this was going. I couldn't believe the word, itself! It was just... so dishonest.

"Well, I was planning to ask you to be my girlfriend. But I'm still together with Sabine and you're still together with Philip..."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're going to break up with Sabine because of _me_?" My head was spinning from the thoughts that were too overwhelming.

"Yes. I know you're going to do the same with Philip. I feel it." How can he be so calm?! Surely we both liked each other. No, screw that. We both loved each other, but he was still asking for us to cheat. There has to be another way, for sure.

I shook my head. "You're right, but that's different. I was already giving thoughts to end it someway or another with Philip sometime before all of... **_this _**happened." I said, waving my hand around.

Edward looked taken back a bit but then he pulled his head back and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?! This is NOT FUNNY!" I was already panicking with what he was asking and now he thought this thing was bloody funny?!

"See, we're not so different. I have already been thinking of ending it with Sabine long before I felt anything for you."

I grinned a huge goofy grin at him and flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Oh Edward! What are we going to do? I love you so much and we can't even be together!" I cried, burying my face in his chest.

He rubbed my back, reassuringly then stopped suddenly. He pulled me back to look at me. He had that beautiful crooked grin on his face. Was it just me or has he been grinning so much today?

"Did you say you loved me?" He said, his smile growing bigger, if that was even possible.

"Errr..." I looked away, realizing my slip.

He put two fingers under my chin and turned me to face him.

"Jane, you don't have to be embarrassed." He paused and looked intently into my eyes.

"I love you too. I love you so much, more than you could possibly know." When he said those words to me, I instantly felt whole again. If he truly loved me now, then it shouldn't matter to him who I really was, right?

I pulled myself to him again, placing my arms around his neck as I had before.

"What do we do?" I asked him again.

"I realized I was wrong before. I shouldn't have asked you to have an affair with me. I should've asked you to be my girlfriend. So..." he pulled me away again. I was getting tired of him pulling me away from our embrace.

I looked at him, pushing my brows together. "So...?" I prompted.

"So, will you be my girlfriend? For when after we fix things?" He said, his eyes, so full of expectation and _love_...

I smiled sweetly. Then it turned into a big goofy toothy grin.

"Yes," I whispered into his ear and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you," he said, pressing his lips onto mine. Our lips moved in synchronization but it wasn't as hungry as the kiss we had before. With this kiss, you could literally feel the love; you taste it rolling off his tongue as it met mine.

We pulled away, breathing heavily again. Why is it that every time we kiss, human or vampire, we both end up short of breath?

"Until then?" I asked him, whispering as I rested my forehead on his.

"Until then," his cool breath brushed across my face and I took in his scent. After all these years, I was still intoxicated by him.

He kissed me quickly, then stood up, pulling me up with him.

"Well, I guess we should hunt," he said conversationally.

"Yeah, I came into the woods to hunt, and ended up getting more," I giggled as I hooked my arm around his. It felt like old times.

"Yeah, I'm so glad I decided to go out instead of staying in and watching Spongebob," he laughed along with me.

We found the herd we previously hunted. They haven't gotten very far and it was too easy to track them down. Edward let me take the buck while he took out 3 deer.

After we were full, we started back to the house but stopped halfway. I looked at him.

"We're going to have to pretend like we're brother and sister again, aren't we?" I felt my face fall.

He looked down as he thought about that. "Yeah. I don't want to start a feud."

"Neither do I..."

"Don't worry, love, it will only be until we've figured out a way to break it to them gently without causing trouble," he said that like it was the easiest thing to do.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Right," I said slowly, thick with sarcasm.

We let go of each other's hand and kissed very quickly. We made our way back to the house as brother and sister.

We walked in casually and looked for the guys. I burst out laughing when I saw Emmet lying on his stomach on the floor, crossing his ankles in the air while... guess what, watching Spongebob.

"Em, how long does that show last?!" Edward said incredulously.

"Shhhhhh!" Emmet hissed at him. Of course that made me laugh even harder.

"JANE!! SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Emmet yelled at me. No, _**that**_! **That **made me laugh even harder.

Emmet was about to get up and walk over me when Jasper suddenly put a hand over my mouth.

"Better," Em said, resuming his position. I muffled a giggle.

"It's a six hour marathon," Jazz said, scoffing and rolling his eyes.

I looked over at Edward and he was shaking with laughter, although he had his hand over his mouth. Apparently, Emmet's pretty serious when it comes to his cartoons.

Jazz took his hand off of me. "Hey where've you two been?"

Edward shrugged, "Hunting. We ran into each other in the forest and literally crashed into each other, going after the same buck."

I started laughing, remembering. "Yeah, it was really funny."

"JAAAAANNNEEEEEE!" Alice suddenly yelled out of no where.

"They're back?" I turned to Jazz.

"Yeah, a couple of minutes ago."

"Jaaaaaannnnneeeeyyyy! Come up and help us unpack!" Alice sang from upstairs.

I looked at Jazz again, wide eyed. "Unpack?! How many bags did they bring?"

"Oh, trust me Janey, you don't want to know," Jasper told me, winking.

I groaned and stomped upstairs walking to the guest room.

I opened it and was greeted by a pair of pajamas flying right to my face.

"Ugh, Alice! What do you think you're doing?" I pulled the pajamas off my face and saw my best friend, my other best friend, my sister and Sabine in tank tops and short shorts.

"Errr..." I started backing out the room.

Rose suddenly leapt for me, hurdling us both through the door and landing on the hallway.

I squirmed under her, trying to get free. "Rose! What the hell?! " Alice was suddenly beside her and Rose moved off of me only to grab my right ankle while Alice grasped my left ankle.

"AHHHHHH! What do you think you're doing?!?" I yelled and thrashed against the floor as they dragged me back in the room, closing the door, and locking it. Right, like a locked door will stop me from escaping.

"You're putting this on!" Alice ordered me and she let me go and threw the pajamas at may face again.

"For what?! We DON'T sleep Alice!" This girl seriously needed to get herself checked for disorders.

She scoffed and looked at me, practically saying 'duuuh'. "For lounging at night, silly!"

I just held the clothes in my hands and stared at her.

"Janey, you can either put it on yourself or we'll force it on you," Rose said, smiling evilly at me.

"Wow. I'm _really glad_ you're my sister, Lisa; and not these two psychopaths," I said turning to face Lisa.

She just laughed at me. Yeah, real supportive sis.

I sighed in defeat as I stomped to the bathroom. I took a good look at the pathetic excuse for sleeping clothes Alice gave me. It was well, not really that bad. It was dark blue and light blue swirls in it. *sigh* Still as vampire form, they think blue suits me well. Oh well.

I walked out and the girls wolf whistled at me. I rolled my eyes and went to join them.

"Okay, time to join the boys," Alice declared, clapping her hands together.

"Wait, isn't it a little early to be in our sleeping... err, _lounging _clothes?" I asked as realization hit me.

"Who cares Janey, we're not sleeping anyway," Lisa rolled her eyes at me. Hmm, she's been spending too much time with Alice and Rose. Maybe I'll lock her up in her room next week and replace her door with steel bars...

I was pulled out of my thought when I was dragged out of the room by none other than Alice. I didn't fight them anymore. I knew from past experience that it's useless to argue with Rose and Alice.

We walked out to the hall and started descending the stairs.

We stood in the walkway of the living room, looking at the boys, waiting for them to notice our presence.

Ugh, how can they be so insensitive?! We've been standing here for 20 seconds already!

"AHEM" I coughed-yelled. The boys looked up at us and their mouths almost literally hit the floor.

We all giggled, flattered by their expressions. I suddenly realized that I was alone tonight. Everybody's paired up and I'm left to be alone. I looked over to my brother, my two other brothers, then to Edward. He was staring at me, but he wasn't looking at my outfit or checking me out. He was looking at my face, concern colouring his.

I sighed and smiled at everyone. We took our places with the boys. Lisa went to sit on Kevin's lap on the single seat. Rose sat beside Emmet on the floor while Alice went beside Jasper on the couch. I sighed again and sat on the floor, leaning my back against the couch, alone.

Surprisingly, Sabine sat beside me and she put an arm around my shoulder. "What are you doing Sabine?"

She smiled at me and looked at me like the answer was so obvious.

"I'm sitting beside my favourite sister. What does it look like?" she said, giggling.

I saw Alice and Rose roll their eyes at her.

"Don't be silly. Everyone's paired up. Go sit with Edward," I told her, pushing her away slightly.

Edward gave me that thanks-a-lot-traitor look. I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him.

Sabine didn't move away, instead, she scooted closer to me and staged whispered in my ear, "Not really. I don't feel like hanging out with Edward tonight. We're both very put with each other right now."

I saw Edward smile his crooked grin at me. I looked away before I could stare and give ourselves away. Instead of doing anything emabarrassing, I turned back to Sabine.

"Well, alright. As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure," she said, smiling.

Well, this might be easier than I thought. Sabine's upset with Edward now. Not to mention, he's never agreed to mate with her. That _must _be frustating for her. I guess, it really is just a matter of time now before they both end it, mutually.

So, Edward's problem is soon to be solved. Now, what to do with Philip?

* * *

**Hello!!!! Gosh! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for the reviews!!! You guys are AWE-SOME!!! Absolutely amazing!  
**

**Okay, before you guys get impatient and bombard me with questions ( ;) ), I'd like to tell you that the revelation will come soon. SOON! Next chapter! So just hang on, okay? :D**

**Again, thank you all so much for the amazing reviews and for all the alerts and such!! You really made me happy! :)**

**So, I'd like it very much if you'd review again. I accept all kinds of reviews, comments and suggestions :) Please, I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter/ story. SO PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON! :D Thaaaaaanks a lot! :D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick AN: okay, before you all murder me, I'd like to say that the revelation is in the next chapter, WHICH, I have posted at the same time as this one so you guys won't get upset with me when you find out it's not here. :D Am I good or am I good?! A favor though, please review this chapter as well before you read the next one. Thanks! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

These past two months were possibly the most exciting months I've had in all of my existence. And let me tell you, I've already existed for a pretty long time now...

I was at home today, lying across the couch, waiting for Alice and Rose to pick Lisa and me up. We were going to Seattle to find dresses for the big dance next week.

Sabine, lately, was in no mood for anything. She didn't talk to Edward, heck, as far as I know, she's been staying in the guest room to avoid him all in all. She's full of pride and she wants Edward to make the move to apologize.

She wasn't coming with us today because Alice and Rose doesn't like her and now that she has me as her 'favourite' sister, she suddenly had the guts to let them know that she doesn't like them too.

I sighed as I sprawled widely across the couch. A huge grin plastered on my face as I remembered one of the many sneaking around Edward and I did these past two months...

**FLASHBACK**

"Jane?" Edward called as he approached me. I was lying on the grass in their backyard, arms crossed behind my head during one of the many times we were over at their place.

"Mmmm?" I was staring as the clouds pass by.

He sat down beside me and looked down to my face. I turned my head and looked at him as well and smiled.

"Jasper knows," he simply said.

"He... _knows_?" I whispered the last word, shocked. Why would he tell Jasper? Why not Alice or Emmet?

"Yes, for quite a while now. It was really hard for me to keep my emotions in control whenever I see Philip with you," he told me, smirking at the last part.

Philip had only visited me twice in one month since he was travelling to Europe now to 'learn the ways' of a 'special' cult. I didn't want him to go because I still loved him of course, but now I know, in a brotherly way. He assured me though that the cult was not evil or anything and he really seemed like he wanted to go; so I let him.

I rolled my eyes at him and sat up. "Yeah, and it's _really_ easy for me seeing Sabine all the time."

He shook his head and leaned closer, but I leaned away automatically. "What are you doing? Your family will see us!" It was really exciting, this thing we had going. We had to be sneaky and all that if we wanted to kiss and get... _affectionate_ with each other.

"Janey, love," I rolled my eyes at him when he used the sisterly nickname, "I've got it covered," he said, winking. "Jasper's helping me." He was suddenly shaking with his laughing.

I narrowed my eyes at him, he was obviously planning something. "Edward, what are you up too---" I nearly screamed as he stood up, suddenly pulling me off the ground, with too much force if I might add, with him.

He started running and dragging me to the forest behind. Then I suddenly heard screams coming from their house.

"EMMET! JASPER!! PUT THE WATER GUNS DOWN NOOOOW!!" I heard Rosalie screech. I laughed as I ran with Edward more willingly. Now I understood, he had Jasper get Emmet to do something with him that would get everyone distracted (and annoyed).

"MY HAAAAIIIIRRRR!" I heard Sabine scream. Wow, so I guess, _everyone_ really is distracted.

"What if they look for us?" I asked Edward.

"I already told Jasper that if any of them asks, you went for a run while I went for a hunt," he said, smiling crookedly at me.

"Very well planned, I see," I said, using an English accent.

"Why thank you my lady," he said in the same accent and we both ended up laughing.

We've stopped running and we were fairly far away from the house now. I turned to face Edward and he was staring at me with too much intensity. He suddenly grabbed my waist and pushed me against a tree. It took me by surprise but then composed myself and played along.

I wound my arms around his neck and jumped up so my legs were around his waist; then the kissing begun.

He crashed his lips onto mine and our lips moved perfectly with each other. I brushed my tongue against his lower lip and he opened his mouth completely for me. Our tongues massaged and danced with each other as my fingers twirled around in his hair. His hands moved from my waist to my thighs as to support my position.

We kissed like that, for who knows how long, then we both pulled away, panting and breathing heavily. I let my legs drop to the ground so I was standing again. He rested his forehead against mine while we were still panting, staring at each other.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too," he said, pecking my lips.

"We better get back before they get suspicious," Edward said, leading me back in the direction of his house.

"I go in first since I only went for a run, you follow after 5 minutes," I told him and we sped back to the house.

**END FLASHBACK**

I sighed happily and shifted to my side, only to see Lisa and my 2 best friends leaning against the doorway of our living room with amused smiles on their faces.

"What?" I demanded.

"Don't you 'what' us, Janey," Alice said, approaching me and sitting beside me on the couch.

"What were you thinking about just now, sis?" Lisa asked grinning while Rose wiggled her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at them. "I was thinking how Philip's going to react when he sees me in the piece of cloth you call a dress during the dance," I lied.

"OH!!! That's right! I'm so excited! His eyes will bulge out of its sockets when he sees you!!" Alice gushed and she started pulling me off the couch.

"Well, you know how much I hate shopping but for this, I'm actually excited!" I said, getting up with Alice and walking out the door.

I was really excited about the dance that I wasn't really paying attention to the shopping trip. I just let Lisa drag me along to whichever shop Alice then drags them to. I was busy thinking about how Edward's going to look gorgeous in his tux or whatever he chooses to wear.

Eventually, I ran out of imagination and stirred back to reality. We were in this expensive looking boutique, I didn't notice the name of the shop but the clothes had French tags on them.

"Okay, I think I've got a couple of pieces that will be perfect for you girls, let's go," Alice squealed as we went to the dressing rooms to try the dresses she's picked out for us.

"Does everyone have their dresses on?" Rosalie asked from one of the stalls.

"Yes." We said in unison.

We stepped out of the dressing rooms to look at each other's dresses and gasped.

Rose had a red dress on that looked absolutely stunning on her. It hurt my eyes to look at her, for goodness sake! I swear, that girl is too beautiful for her own good. Her dress was being held by spaghetti straps and it showed some skin in the middle of her chest. The cloth clung to her bust in a rounded form and ended in a point just above her belly button. The length of the dress was longer on the back than at the front and it flowed around her body gracefully as she moved. (PIC ON PROFILE)

Alice had a black dress that reached her ankles and it had soft shredded ruffles on the hem. The dress was held by two thin black straps and the neckline came out in a soft sweetheart like shape. It had glitters all over and she looked absolutely breathtaking. It looked like it was made just for her. (PIC ON PROFILE)

Lisa was glowing in her bright yellow floor length dress. The neckline cut in between her chest and ended just below the bust line. It had gems that formed a line under her bust and it was simply magnificent. The back of the dress was open with only two yellow straps forming a cross on her back. (PIC ON PROFILE)

My dress was not too bad either. Thank God Alice didn't force something that only covered my boobs until the middle of the thigh.... yes, _thankfully_ that wasn't the case. My dress was a midnight blue halter piece. The dress emphasized the chest area and in had a diamond in the middle holding the two thin straps in place. It was simple but beautiful. I have to admit... I look damn good (PIC ON PROFILE).

"Omigadomigadomigad! We look absolutely stunning!!!!!" Alice squealed rushing and pulling us all into a big hug.

We all giggled with her as we hugged each other.

"I've got to say Alice, you have yet to fail!" Rose exclaimed.

"Ha! That's never going happen!!" She squealed back and we went back to the rooms to change into our casual clothes again.

We paid for the dresses and headed back home. Apparently, while I was zoned out earlier, Alice had already bought us shoes. How she did that without even having bought the dresses yet, I'll never know.

They dropped Lisa and I at home and went home themselves. Now that I'm sure I look drop dead gorgeous in the dress I've got, I can't wait till the dance and until Edward sees me.

xXx

It was a day before the big dance and we were over at the Cullens. Alice and Rose wanted to help us get ready and they wanted us over today so we wouldn't waste time tomorrow. Carlisle and Esme were over at our place with Kate and Justin. My parents and the Cullen parents were the 'parental' supervision at our dance.

"Lisa! Really, I am _so grateful_ you are my sister. I think I would've gone insane if I've been living with these two all this time!" I told Lisa, pointing to Alice and Rose while we were painting our nails.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Jane! You'll get used to it!" Rose teased me, winking.

"Yeah, maybe I _will_ get used to it, in about a century!" We all burst out laughing.

After we painted our nails and let them dry, I decided to go downstairs and find Edward.

I skipped on my toes down the stairs, not making a sound; I wanted to surprise him. When I reached the bottom step, I heard a noise. Like someone's being pushed against a wall.

I made my way over to the noise on my tiptoes as to be sneaky. When I rounded the corner of their living room, there I saw, a sight I wish I never saw.

Right there in the hallway is Edward against the wall with Sabine pressed against him and they were making out! Sabine had her arms around his neck and Edward had one hand on her shoulder and his other hand on her thigh.

I gasped out loud, then quickly covered my mouth. Sabine and Edward stopped abruptly and turned to look at me.

"Jane," Edward whispered.

I took my eyes away from him, forcing the tears not to fall. _Not here and not right now at least. _I turned my head slightly to look at Sabine.

"Well, don't let my presence stop you sister," I told her winking; forcing myself to be calm.

"I'll be... outside...hunting. Enjoy my sister's company, _brother_," I told Edward, my face blank.

He was about to say something but I whirled around and bolted out the door running as fast as I can around the woods.

**Edward's POV**

Okay, today is the day. I've decided that I'm going to break up with Sabine today. The girls were upstairs, putting on nail polish. I knew Sabine wasn't with them because my sisters dislike her and she dislikes them as well.

I looked around the house and saw her sitting in the single seat sofa. I walked closer and leaned against the wall in the hallway. How am I going to put this gently to her?

"Sabine," I called her attention. She turned around in the seat to look at me.

_Just say it straight out Edward. You can do this_, I told myself. "Sabine, I'm sorry, but---"she cut me off by appearing in front me, holding my shoulders.

"Edward! Oh I knew you couldn't stay mad at me forever! I was waiting for your apology and I accept! I knew you loved me! I love you too!" She said all this without skipping a beat then she suddenly pushed and shoved me against the wall.

"What are you---" I was about to ask her when her lips declared war against mine; crashing into them with too much force. The kiss was rough and I was not responding to it. She put her right leg up trapping me. I placed my right hand on her shoulder and my other hand on her thigh, trying to push her off of me gently.

I was getting really, really uncomfortable now, she was resisting too much, every time I push her away, she pushes herself more to me. It was suffocating!

Then I heard a gasp and she stopped attacking me. I was free. We turned our heads to the sound and who I saw made me want to break down and cry.

It was Jane. Of all the people to see this, it just _had_ to be Jane. She had one hand over her mouth but I didn't need to see the rest of her face to know what she was feeling.

Hurt and betrayal was clear in her eyes as she took in our position.

"Jane..." I whispered. I wanted to explain to her that it wasn't what it seemed but she tore her gaze away from me and turned to Sabine.

"Well, don't let my presence stop you sister," she told her winking. It was clear that this was hurting her and it was all my fault.

"I'll be... outside...hunting. Enjoy my sister's company, _brother_," she told me in a dead voice. When she called me brother, I felt like she just hammered a hole in my chest. Not that I didn't deserve it. I should've shoved Sabine off of me right away!! Screw being gentle!!

I was about to say something but she whirled around and bolted out the door running.

I am such an idiot!!

Sabine turned back to me with a smile on her face. "Well, you heard her, she told you to enjoy my company," she said beaming.

I felt the anger boiling inside of me as I pushed her away from me, no longer restraining the amount of force I was using.

She doubled over and actually fell to the floor. I was fuming and I could tell my eyes were starting to get black because she started backing away on the floor.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. I dragged her to the backyard and started running into the woods. I would only go as far enough as so my family couldn't hear us.

Sabine was behind me and I stopped abruptly, causing her to run into me and fall backwards.

I turned to face her as she was just getting up.

"_What the hell_ was that for Sabine?!!?!" I yelled in her face. I was not in the mood to be a gentleman at the moment and as of right now, she was really pushing me to the limit of my patience.

"What?! I don't understand!!"

"**THAT**! Back there! Why did you attack me?!" I said, still yelling, pointing to the house.

She looked completely confused and I was really losing my patience with this woman.

"Sabine, I **DIDN'T** come to apologize for giving you the cold shoulder! You deserved it!! You're always complaining about shallow things _no one_ ever cares about! You get jealous with everybody! You even got jealous of Alice and Rose at first! I mean, _what is wrong with you_?! They have been my _sisters_ for about two centuries already!!! Sisters, Sabine, **SISTERS**!!! And honestly! You already know they don't like you! Why push your luck by challenging them?! It's a death wish; don't you know that by now?! Don't you think it would easier for _everybody_ if you'd just try to get on their better sides?!" I was already ranting and yelling so loud but I was not getting to the point I wanted at the moment. I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose.

I looked back to her and she just stood there with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open from the shock of everything I said. I decide to take advantage of the situation.

"Sabine, I want to end this with us, right now," I stated simply. That shook her out from being frozen.

"Wha-what?! Why?!"

"For obvious reasons I just mentioned earlier. Let's face it Sabine. The reason I've never agreed to mate with you is because it doesn't feel right. I'm sorry to be saying this to you right in your face but I don't think I've ever loved you Sabine." I told her, calmly.

She was taking a few steps back, obviously taken back by what I was saying. She didn't say anything so I continued.

"Sabine I know you don't truly love me as well because if you did, you wouldn't always force yourself on me. My siblings don't like you and you don't like them back. What are we doing? It's pointless and we're just pissing everybody off." I let out a huge breath and decided to wrap this up.

"I know you're not truly disturbed by this since we have no bond. We never mated. Tomorrow, after the dance, you can pack your things and head on back to your old coven."

She just stared at me and I stared back at her, waiting for her to say something. After a few minutes she did.

"You know what Edward, I'm not exactly thrilled by this, but I agree. I haven't been getting _anything_ from you and I despise your siblings," I let out a low growl, "I thought I could soften you up into giving yourself to me but I was wrong." She paused for a moment then continued.

"Since it is... _over_, I have nothing to lose so I'll admit. I only did ever like you because you're gorgeous. Probably the most gorgeous man on this planet and you have an incredible body to die for," I cringed at the lust that was leaking in her voice. She was speaking her mind, literally. Her thoughts were spoken at the same time as she thinks them. She was even shallower than I thought.

"I was just putting up with all of **these**," she said waving her hand around the direction of the house, "so I could get to _you_. Now I realize it's not worth it. The break up is mutual Edward. If anyone asks, tell them I broke up with you."

She started walking back to the house. "I'll leave tomorrow since I still want to go to the dance and I want to say goodbye properly to Jane." I froze, but she had her back to me so she didn't see.

"She was the only person I could put up with and I truly think of her as a sister. Goodbye Edward, in advance. I'll leave right after the dance.

**Bella's POV**

_I can't believe this! I am so stupid!!!! I fell into his trap __**again**__!! He doesn't love me! He never did at all! I was just some game to make things interesting for him! Just the same as when I was human! How could I let this happen to myself! Stupid stupid stupid!!!_ I started banging my head against a tree. After about hitting it five times, I turned and slid down the tree against my back.

I haven't noticed that I was already crying very violently. I put my legs up so I was hugging them.

All those words he said to me. All the kisses and embraces he gave me. They meant _nothing_ to him. Why? Why me?! Even in vampire form and even when he can't recognize me, it's still me he chooses to fool around with! I am so screwed up!

I lay myself on the ground, still hugging my knees. I suddenly remembered my dim human memories. This was exactly how I looked like when Edward left me in the woods all those years ago.

I am so pathetic. Do I not deserve love? I thought Edward loved me when I was human; but then it turned out that he didn't. When I got Philip, I thought I was happy, but then I really did realize that I just loved him as a brother. Now Edward and I are back, I thought he loved me for real now! But he still didn't! He was playing me!

Tears kept streaming down my cheeks and I could feel the soil dampen from the tears. I pulled myself up to sit again, wiping the dirt, sticks and soil on my face, hair and clothes. I couldn't go back there. I couldn't face Edward, not after what I just saw.

I patted my jean pockets; ah! Thank God, I have my phone with me. Philip was supposed to arrive in a couple of hours. Maybe I can wait for him somewhere and we could both head back to the Cullen's together.

I sighed. He truly is my safe zone.

I wiped my tears and cleared my throat. I didn't need Philip getting all worried when he hears me.

I dialled his number and it started ringing.

"Hello?" He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Philip," I greeted him in the best cheery voice I could manage.

"Hey Honey, you know I'm not really supposed to use my phone while in the air..." he told me, trailing off.

"I know, I know, I just miss you so much! You haven't been able to see me that often. When is your plane landing?" I felt comfortable talking to him. He really is like a brother, no awkwardness.

"I miss you too babe. My flight lands in an hour," he informed me.

"Oh good! Listen, can you meet me in my house first? I was over at the Cullen's but I came back home to get something I forgot. When you get here, we can go over to the Cullen's together," I told him, making my voice as calm as I can get.

"Okay, not a problem. I'll see you about an hour an a half. Bye, love you."

"Love you too." We both hung up then.

I decided to really hunt so I could kill time.

I was feeling pretty pissed off so I took off to find myself a mountain lion. I ran almost half way to Canada and spotted my prey. How ironic, my prey was also hunting.

I snuck behind him and pounced. I wrestled with him for a couple of minutes, feeling the adrenaline and exhilaration of the fight. But after a few moments, I got tired and decided to just get it over with.

Since this was a lion and not a deer or buck, I felt extra full. I shoved away the drained carcass away from me and headed back to my house.

I got there in twenty minutes. I checked the time and saw that Philip would arrive here in about forty minutes.

"Hello? Kate? Justin? Carlisle? Esme?" I called into the house. No one answered. They must be out. I checked the garage and yup! Only my car was left.

I went upstairs and took a shower, washing off the blood and dirt from my crying and hunting session. I changed into a clean shirt and jeans and looked around the room.

I told Philip I forgot something here and I'm sure my sister, Alice and Rose will bombard me with questions as to why I was gone for a long time.

Then, I saw it. It was perfect and I really did need this for the dance tomorrow. It was my genuine diamond studs my mother gave me when I was sixteen. It was simple, it matched my dress and it was sentimental. It was enough for me to go all the way here to retrieve them.

I shoved the case in my pocket and went to look at myself in the mirror. I looked horrendous! My eyes were still puffy and red. I needed this to clear away before Philip got here.

I went downstairs and took a couple of ice cubes. I lied down on the couch and placed them on my closed eyelids. I didn't feel the coldness though. It was practically the same temperature as I was.

After a while I felt the cubes melting and I scooped them in my hands before they could wet my shirt. I checked my eyes again in the mirror in the hallway and saw that they returned to looking normal. My eyes themselves looked better too since I've just hunted.

I thought about what happened for a while and decided to back upstairs to my room. I couldn't handle seeing Edward again, not after being fooled twice. And I don't think I can burden my family with the new depression I'm going to be in. And Philip... I can't keep on using him to comfort me. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself if I just let him pick tiny pieces of myself up and start putting them together again. That would take too long. And what about the rest of the Cullens? How much can they all truly care for me when they couldn't even remember me?!

I sighed very heavily. I know what to do. I have to leave. Leave this place. Leave them all behind. I'm too much of a burden for everyone. Maybe I'll come back to the Dewey's when I'm better. Maybe, maybe not.

I took out some paper. I decided to write them letters. I can't just leave without having anything to tell them...I owe them that much.

I started with my family.

I started tearing up again, but I wiped them quickly away. Philip will be here soon and I don't want him to be worried. When I was done, I folded the letter in half and wrote _**Dewey's**_ on top. I placed the letter aside and stared writing another one.

As I finished, I folded it also and wrote down, _**Cullen's**_ on top. I put that aside and started to write the last letter. Probably the most important letter I'll write ever.

I forced myself not to cry again and thankfully, succeeded. I folded it the same way and wrote _**My Only One**_ on top and I shoved all three letters in my back pocket. I decided to tell Philip face to face tomorrow.

I ran a hand across my hair then I heard the doorbell. I rushed to the door and opened it.

"Philip!" I said in relief and wrapped my arms around his neck while he chuckled.

"Hey honey, I missed you so much!" He said pecking my cheek.

"I missed you too! Now let's go over to the Cullen's," I told him, hooking my arm around his and closing the door. I helped him put his bags in the trunk of my BMW and drove off to the Cullen's mansion.

When I got into their driveway, their front door flew open and Alice, Rose and Lisa came rushing out to my car.

"Where the hell have you been Jane Marie Dewey?!" Lisa yelled to me as I got out of the car.

"Oh hey, Philip," she said when she noticed Philip with me.

"Hey Lis," Philip greeted her back. She smiled then turned back to me with a frown.

"Well?" she prompted.

"Relax, Lisa. I just went to our house because I forgot something," I told her. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie.

"And what did you forget?" She asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at me. I saw Alice and Rose exchange looks. They've never seen Lisa like this before; but she always gets all big-sister-mode on me when she gets worried.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the case that held my earrings. "This," I said, opening it and showing it to the girls. "My mom gave it to me when I was still human. When I turned sixteen," I said softly, sadness leaking in my voice.

"Oh Janey, I'm sorry. You know how I get. You just disappeared and no one knew where you were. You didn't call and I couldn't reach you," Lisa said, hugging me.

I rubbed her back, "It's alright Lis."

I walked a fee steps inside the house and called, "Emmet, Jasper, can you come here and help me?" I specifically did not call Edward with them. I didn't want to see him. But of course, the gods hate me since he emerged beside Emmet and Jasper in the living room.

"I only need _two_ extra guys, Em, Jazz, can you help Philip with the bags? He insists on carrying them all by himself, but I wouldn't let him," I told them, looking only at Emmet and Jasper.

"You know how she can get," Philip said, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my cheek.

I saw Edward scowl at Philip's arm around me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to my boyfriend. "Okay, get your bags and go to our room."

He let go of me and went to my car to get his numerous bags. Sometimes, I think he's the male version of Alice when it comes to clothes.

I followed the boys upstairs to the room Philip and I were staying, ignoring Edward's eyes, as I felt them boring onto my back.

I reached upstairs; Emmet and Jasper were just exiting our room. They ruffled my hair as they passed by me and went back downstairs.

I was going to miss all of this.

I sighed heavily. Tomorrow was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

**Hahaha!!! See?! I told you I'd update sooner! And look! I posted the next chapter at the same time I posted this! It's because I love you all! :D  
**

**BTW, Please please, pleaaaaasssseeee! Still review this chapter! You might ignore the GREEN BUTTON and move on too quickly.**

**Let me know what you think!! ;) Also, of course, thanks for the reviews and alerts and such!! You guys made me happy! :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's POV**

I spent all night talking to Philip; but not about me being Bella. We were talking about his trips and adventures while he was away. We always did this when he would come to visit me and honestly, I was always interested in his stories.

He told me that while in Brazil, he finally mastered the transformation spell which allowed him to shape shift. Although he mastered the process, he still hasn't mastered the different forms to shape shift to. As of now, he could only turn into an eagle, wolf and guinea pig. The last part had me bursting into laughter of course.

He told me that while at that cult, he learned how to levitate and move objects with his mind. He still hasn't perfected in though, that's why after a few weeks, he'd be going back.

We were both absorbed in his stories that we didn't notice it was already morning. Knowing Alice, she'd want to spend the entire day getting us ready and making us look perfect. I decide that since it was probably going to be last time I'll ever really see her again, I'll play along and do it her way.

I was right, after I've thought that, there was a loud banging on the door. I started to get up, to open the door before she breaks it down when **BAM!!!!** The door flew open and there standing, was a tiny little fairy pixie of doom—Alice, surprise, surprise.

"Jane! Let's go!!! We don't have all day! I need to make everyone perfect!!" She said, grabbing my wrist and towing me out the room. She looked back to a chuckling Philip and said, "I know you can take care of yourself, so do that. If I am not satisfied with the way you look, I will do it for you."

With that, she continued to drag me out, towards her room where we were met by Rose, dragging Lisa, the same way Alice is doing to me.

"But Alice, we DO have all day!" I told her while she towed me inside.

"Be quiet," she snapped. I just giggled at her. I'm really going to miss her.

They sat us on the bed while Alice went to sit on her enormous vanity desk while Rose stood behind her with a jar of something in her hands.

I looked around the room. "Where's Sabine?"

I heard Rose scoff then Alice turned to answer me.

"Well, she said, she didn't need any help making her look beautiful since, according to _her_, she already is," she said, rolling her eyes and waving her hand around in the air.

I decided to humour them, "Well, what if you end up not satisfied with the way she looks?"

This time, it was Rosalie who answered. "Oh, Janey, we never _were_ satisfied with the way she looked. If she looks like an absolute disaster, that's alright! We're not friends with her and she's not family," she answered in a mocking sweet voice, it was so funny!

"Well... alright then?" It came out as a question but it was enough to end the topic.

Alice started doing her make up while Rose used styling wax to arrange her sister's spikes.

Lisa and I started to talk to each other since the two narcissistic psychopaths wouldn't have us disturb them.

Two hours later, Lisa and I ended up lying across Alice's bed, staring at the ceiling, no longer talking to each other.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE ALICE! How long does it take to apply makeup on an eternally beautiful vampire face?!? And you Rose?! How long does it take to 'perfect' Alice's spikes?!" Lisa suddenly screamed, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

Alice then got up and exclaimed, "Done! I am officially perfect!" Clearly unaffected by Lisa's outburst.

Rose looked at her imaginary watch and said, "Apparently, it takes two hours for perfection." She then took her seat and Alice took her place behind Rose, already starting with her hair.

I groaned in exasperation as well. "And what do you two expect us to do until you finish?!"

"You can go get our dresses! They're in my room," Rose told us.

"Wow, that's a _very_ time consuming task. Are you sure we can manage?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Just do it, Janey," Alice said.

Lisa and I got up and walked to Rose's room which was just beside Alice's room.

We got it, took the dresses and went out.

"Oh look, we've completed the mission in..." I looked at my imaginary watch as well, "less than three minutes."

We hanged the dresses and flopped down on the bed.

"We're done!!" Alice suddenly screamed, jumping up and down.

"What?! It hasn't even been fifteen minutes!" Lisa exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, well it doesn't take me as long as Alice to get ready," Rose told us, standing up. "I'm already the most beautiful vampire there is and I don't care as much," she said, posing around showing us her face as we rolled our eyes at her.

She looked gorgeous, she went for the natural beauty, with just red lips and neutral shadow and her blond hair was up in a sophisticated clean up do.

"Okay, who's next?" Alice asked the two of us, clapping her hands.

"I go last!" I shouted before Lisa could respond.

Lisa glared and mumbled something incoherent and went to sit down in the seat.

I flopped down on the bed thinking of what I was about to do today and about how I was going to tell Philip who I really was.

An hour later, Lisa was done and she looked absolutely gorgeous! Her eyes had golden eye shadow to match her dress and she also had her hair up but it wasn't in a sleek bun. It had intricate braids in them and it was amazing.

"Wow sis! You look gorgeous!" I yelled, standing up and hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Janey, now it's your turn," she said as she pushed me down to the seat.

I sighed and sat down. _I'm making them happy. I'm making them happy_, I chanted to myself.

"Don't take too long though," I told them as Alice started with my face and Rose with my hair.

An hour later, I was done and I was stunned. I look beautiful! Alice gave me shimmering blue and silver smoky eyes and pink lips. Rose left my hair down but now it hanged down my back in loose smooth beautiful curls. I took the diamond studs and put them on.

I stood up and looked at my beautiful sisters. "The boys are going to need help closing their mouths when they see us," I told them.

We all giggled, imagining what they'd look like when they actually saw us.

We then changed into our dresses. Alice insisted to retouch our make ups and to spray extra product on our hair for extra 'hold' which took another hour.

By this time, it was already 6pm and the dance starts at 7pm.

"Stay here," Alice ordered us and we just looked at each other, confused. Then she took a robe, and draped it over her dress and stepped out the room.

"ALRIGHT! I'm coming into each of your rooms to check up!! We need to leave soon!" she shouted into the hallway.

We started laughing and we tried to stay upright as we heard the boys' protests.

"ALICE! What the hell?" Emmet was the first victim.

"Well, you don't look half bad Em. Jazzy, you did a good job with him!" Pause. "You look dashing, if I may say." We laughed harder. Oh, Jazz will never hear the end of this from us. Dashing Jazz. Hahahaha. Or rather, he'll never hear the end of it from them, since I'm leaving after the dance.

"Thanks Alice!" We heard Jazz say and we heard him kiss her cheek.

We listened to Alice's footsteps as she moved around.

We heard a door creak open then, "You look, tolerable," then the door closing again. I sighed. I'm guessing that was Sabine.

"OH ED! I'm impressed! You look great!" Alice exclaimed. Well of course he looks great. He puts Greek Gods to shame for crying out loud!

"Thanks Alice," we heard him mumble. I sighed again.

"Philip! I must say!!! Jane is lucky to have you!!" Alice practically yelled from inside our room. I rolled my eyes while Rose and Lisa laughed **at** my face. _Thanks a lot_.

"I know! Thanks Alice!" I imagined him having his smug smile on and I burst out laughing as well.

We heard Alice's tiny footsteps return and soon, she stepped inside the room again. She took off her robe and smoothened her dress once more.

"Okay girls, time to go! The guys are ready. I made them wait at the bottom of the stairs," she informed us.

"But Ali, we didn't hear you tell them to wait downstairs," Rose told her.

"Right." She opened the door and popped her head outside. "Guys! Go wait for us downstairs, NOW!" She yelled into the hallway and closed the door again.

We waited and after a few seconds we heard the guys go down the stairs.

"Now, it's time to go," Alice beamed. I sighed internally. I'm going to miss this little pixie.

We hooked arms and gave each other hugs as we went out of Alice's room.

"Go get Sabine; we'll wait for you here." Alice whispered to me.

"Okay," I walked to her room and entered. I saw her fluffing her hair. She had a pink tube dress on with flower designs on the upper torso and glitters all over the rest. She had her hair down in waves. She had light make-up on and over all, she looked beautiful.

"Sabine, it's time to go," I quietly told her. She faced me then smiled. She walked over to me then pulled me into a hug.

"You know Jane, I really do like you as a sister. You make living with the Cullen's tolerable," she told me, still in the hug.

I was shocked. The Cullen's were great. Despite everything, they really were good people.

I pulled out of the hug and looked at her. "They're great. What are you talking about?"

She sighed. "You know, we don't like each other."

I sighed too. I didn't know what to comment on that. "Let's go, they're waiting," I gave her a forced smile and towed her towards the door.

We went out of the room and joined the rest of the girls.

"Okay, Rose goes first, then I go next. Followed by Sabine, Lisa and you're last Jane," Alice whispered to us.

"Okay," we said in unison.

We formed a line and Rose started going down the stairs. When she was halfway down, we heard a low, big gasp. No doubt in this world that was Emmet.

"DANG BABY! YOU LOOK HOT!" Emmet boomed. We stifled our giggles. Ah Emmet will always be Emmet.

Alice went down next and she was already probably beside Jasper because we heard him say, "You look perfect as always my love." Aww, Jazz is so sweet!

Sabine went down next; Lisa and I listened closely for any clue that she has arrived at the bottom but we didn't hear anything. We peeked over at the top of the stairs and saw Sabine already standing beside Edward with her arms across her chest and his hands in his pockets.

We immediately pulled back before they saw us and Lisa descended the stairs.

"Hey honey, looking fiiiiiine," Kevin said very appreciatively. I rolled my eyes and giggled. Ah, big brothers.

Okay, it was my turn next. I slowly emerged from the top of the stairs and saw everyone look at me. Emmet and Jasper and Kevin smiled at me in a very overwhelming big-brother way. Philip beamed at me and Edward had his mouth hanging open. I rolled my eyes t him and took my place beside Philip who gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, now that we have all our ladies, what would you all say to heading out already?" Kevin asked.

We walked out of the Cullen's house and into our cars.

Philip, Lisa, Kevin and I took my BMW while Rose and Emmet took Rose's red convertible. Alice, Jasper, Edward and Sabine all rode in Edward's Volvo.

Thanks to the guys' maniac driving, we made it in school in 10 minutes. Of course we were already late but it didn't matter.

We parked next to each other and got out, hooking arms with our dates.

We entered together and OH GOD! It was embarrassing! Everyone literally stopped dancing and stopped doing whatever they were doing and looked at us. No, looked was an understatement. They _stared_ at us. The guys smirked, obviously showing off the beautiful woman each of them had on their arm.

We walked inside the gym and everything went back to normal.

Emmet suddenly grabbed Rosalie's waist and pulled her to the dance floor. Every one of us laughed at them as Emmet twirled Rose around making her dress flow around her gracefully. It wasn't long then that Alice pulled Jasper to the dance floor next to Em and Rose. Kev and Lis followed and next thing I knew, I was standing with Philip next to Edward and Sabine awkwardly.

I'm determined not to talk to Edward right now so I pulled Philip by the hand saying, "I have to tell you something."

We went out of the gym and out to the small field beside it. I pulled him to one of the benches there and sat.

_Okay Bella, moment of truth._

"Philip, I have to tell you something very important," I started facing him. He faced me and well and took my hands in his. "Tell me, Jane."

I sighed. Let's just get this over with.

"Philip, I'm telling you this because I love you and you've been very good to me and I feel like I owe you this much." I paused and breathe in heavily. "Please don't interrupt until I'm done, okay?" He nodded.

"I'm not Jane Marie Dewey, Philip. My real name is Isabella Marie Swan also known as Bella." I heard him gasp, but didn't interrupt as he promised.

"When I was human, I fell in love with Edward Cullen and he fell in love with me too. Or so I thought. We had a great time together as a couple. He made me feel safe and loved and like I belonged to their family. Then, a couple of days after my 18th birthday, he left me in the woods." I paused and looked at him. He looked like he wanted to cry but he still held my hands in his. Okay, so far, so good.

"He told me that he didn't love me anymore; that he didn't want me anymore. That...I was no good for him," I started to feel the tears run down my cheeks. Thank goodness Alice put on waterproof mascara on me. I glanced at Philip and he was staring at the floor, brows pushed together looking very confused.

"He left me and it turned out, all of them had already left. They left me without saying goodbye or another word. I was so heartbroken; I thought I was going to die from depression." I paused for a while then continued. "You know how I got turned. I didn't leave anything out on that part. But what you don't know is that... _he_... Edward was the reason why I was so miserable. He was the reason why I was depressed and why couldn't trust anyone so quickly. I was afraid that if I opened myself up again that I would get hurt. And honestly, I don't think I can survive again if the same thing happened. But looky here, I'm still alive, aren't I?" I asked him sarcastically but he just raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I'm really sorry Philip. I truly love you... it's just that, I don't love you in the _way_ I'm supposed to love you. I love you as a very close, affectionate brother and maybe that's the reason why I couldn't give myself to you. Deep down, no matter how stupid I know it is, I will always still love Edward more than anything.... even if he did hurt me twice now." I paused again and looked at our hands.

"Edward doesn't recognize or remember me now. None of them does and it hurts me so much because that's just proof of how much I meant to them, which, wasn't much apparently. He and the rest have forgotten about me; but the thing is, he fell in love with me again. Or so I thought, _again_. We confessed and we had this thing going on for a couple of months now and I'm so sorry for cheating on you! You didn't deserve it! You don't deserve me. I'm not good enough for you and I'm sorry. You deserve far, far better than me." I was sobbing violently and my body was shaking from the tears that rolled down my face.

Philip wrapped an arm around my shoulders and held me tight, rocking me back and forth in a calming way.

"As it turns out, I got what I deserved from cheating on you because I got fooled again by Edward," I continued as I pulled back a bit, not wanting to ruin his tux from my crying.

"I saw him yesterday with Sabine, making out. I was hurt because he told me that he loved me _more_ than her and that he was going to end it with her because what he felt for her was nothing compared to what he felt for me. Imagine how much it stabbed me when I saw him kissing her. I felt like I was about to collapse. Luckily, before I did, I ran out into the forest. That's when I called you." I paused for a while and breathed to calm myself down.

"I truly am sorry Philip. I do love you, just not in a romantic way as it turns out. I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me. If you don't I understand. I don't deserve love and apparently, I don't deserve anyone." I stood up pulling away. I looked down at him where he still sat, waiting for him to say something.

He just stared at me absorbing everything I've just said. Then as if he remembered something, he turned to face forward again and buried his face in his hands and started sobbing tearless cries.

"I'm sorry too... Bella," he whispered, his face still in his hands.

I turned back to the gym, my tears pouring harder. When I was halfway back, I stopped. I took out a small mirror prom my clutch and looked at my eyes. Oh God, it looked liked I had sore eyes.

I closed my eyes and started breathing in and breathing out. This was the fastest way I knew how to calm myself down and to clear my eyes up. I wiped the moisture that was left on my cheeks and under my eyes. After about five minutes, I looked at myself in the mirror and viola! I look like normal again.

I went back inside the gym and saw Kate and Justin. I walked over to them and hugged them tightly. I didn't know when I was going to see them again.

"Jane, dear, where have you been? Where's Philip?" Kate questioned me.

"We've been outside, talking. He asked to be left a while, he wanted some fresh air." I told them.

"Well, alright, have fun dear," Justin told me.

"Thanks!"

I turned and immediately saw Esme and Carlisle. I walked to them quickly and hugged them.

"Hello Jane! How are you?" Esme asked, startled by my hugging out of the blue.

"I'm fine." I told her them hugged Carlisle.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yes, I just missed you guys. It was pure torture with Alice this morning. I just wish you were there to suffer with us," I lied smoothly, chuckling.

"Oh well, yes. Thank goodness we weren't," Esme said, laughing.

I went away then and looked for my siblings. I spotted Lisa and Kevin and went over to them.

"Lisa, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her, pulling by her arm already.

"Alright, I'll be right back Kev."

I pulled her to the side and unclasped my clutch bag. I pulled out two letters and handed them to Lisa.

"What's this?" She asked, looking at the inscriptions, confused.

"Lisa, you're the only one I can trust with this. You're the only one who will respect my requests," I told her. "Give this," I said, pointing the letter with the Cullen's name on it, "to the Cullen's after I sing my song, okay?"

"You're going to sing?" she asked, sidetracked.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yes, I'm going to sing. Once you've given it to them, you can read this one," I said, pointing to the other letter with the name Dewey's on top.

"Make sure that Kate, Justin and Kevin are with you when you read it. Please Lisa, respect my wishes when I tell you not to read it until the end of my song, please?" I begged her. I knew she would respect me, but I just wanted to be sure.

"Jane, what's this about?" she asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. It's just some sentimental letter. You know how I love you guys. It will just have more effect when you read it after my song," I lied.

"Now please Lisa, do you understand? Give it to them when my song is done and you can read yours as well when I am also done, alright? And don't read it until then," I told her and hugged her tightly. My sister, I will miss her.

"Alright," she said against me. I went over to Kevin and hugged him too. He hugged me back and I could practically see the confused expression on his face. I pulled back and told him, "I love you brother."

I walked further into the gym and spotted Alice. I hurriedly made my way towards her and pulled her aside, "Sorry Jazz, need to borrow my best friend for a moment." He nodded and walked off a couple of feet away.

"What is it Jane?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I'm going to sing on stage in a couple of minutes," I paused, anticipating that she'd squeal; and she did. I smiled and continued. "Yup, I'm going to sing and I want you all to listen, okay? Now, I want you to have your eyes on me the entire time because when I nod at you, I want you to give this," I told her, pulling out the letter I had for Edward, making sure the inscription was on the other side so she wouldn't read the words 'My Only One', and giving it to her, "to Edward; but only when I nod at you. Please Alice, I beg you, don't read it. You're the only one I trust with this letter so please don't go against my request and prove you're not trustworthy, okay?" I told her.

She looked at the letter and nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, Jane, I promise."

I smiled at her and she beamed back at me. "Okay, time for my song." I hugged her tightly, my best friend I'll never see again. "Tell Rose she's my best friend too and that I love her." She nodded, confused, and I went off towards the stage. I could feel the tears wanting to escape already, but I fought them back.

I went to the emcee and told him that I was going to sing. He agreed without any hesitation when I batted my eyelashes at him and handed him the CD where my music was.

"Hold on a minute beautiful, I'll go introduce you. Jane Dewey, right?"

"Right." He smiled at me and went on stage.

"Well, we have a surprise for you all. Someone's going to sing and I want you all to give her a warm round of applause. Ladies and gentleman, Jane Dewey," he announced and walked off the stage with everyone cheering in the gym.

I walked on stage and went to the microphone. "Hello, I'm Jane Dewey like he said and since this is a very sweet night; I'd like to sing a song that is very... _touching_ to the heart. This is dedicated to a guy..." I heard howls and whistles when I said that and giggled. "Yeah, I just want you to know that you're my only one, no matter what. Oh, and I've altered a few lines to add to the effect," I said, winking, earning a couple more howls and whistles.

I giggled and turned to the guy beside the stage and said, "Hit it."

"Here I am, singing, Only One, by YellowCard."

Music started playing and I was starting to feel warm. The tears were coming again but I fought them back. I was saving them for later.

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only, my only one_

_Made my mistakes, let you down_

I looked at my families and they were looking at me with worried and confused expressions; but I was happy because I saw that they _were_ listening to the words of the song. I looked at each of them carefully, memorizing their features so I wouldn't forget them. Lisa, Kevin, Kate, Justin, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, even Sabine. I couldn't find Philip. I guess he was angrier than I thought.

_  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only my only one_

(**Instrumentals**)I looked down and let the tears flow. When I let them loose, there was no stopping them. They flowed down my face continuously.

When I knew the instrumentals were fading, I looked up and heard several gasps across the room. Well of course they were shocked, I was sobbing on stage while singing for crying out loud.

_Here I go so dishonestly _

I looked at Alice in the crowd through teary eyes and nodded at her. She nodded back and I saw her give Edward my letter. He took it, turned it over, saw the inscription and turned to look at me with wide eyes. He immediately unfolded it and started reading it.

_  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you have seen right through me  
That's why you let me go; now you have found someone _

I looked away from Edward to Sabine when I sung the phrase 'now you have found someone'. When the line was done, I looked at other people, I looked away, anywhere but to the families I was leaving. I knew that if I allowed myself to look at them again, I couldn't find it in myself to leave anymore.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one_

I turned and focused on Edward, staring at him. These last lines were for him and for him only. He had just finished reading my letter and now looked at me with even wider eyes that were full of part realization and part confusion.

_  
I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you_

I closed my eyes. This was it. Goodbye Dewey's. Goodbye Cullen's. Goodbye Edward... my only one.

_  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one_

With that last line and the music ending, I opened my eyes and looked past the heads of the crowd. I forced a smile on my face and said into the microphone, "Thank you very much! I hoped you enjoyed that. Have a great evening."

With that I retreated off the stage and exited the gym without another glance at my families. Once outside I burst into a run to my house where I still have to pack a couple of things for my trip to who knows where.

**Edward's POV**

I was supposed to talk to Jane and explain things to her when she pulled Philip by the hand saying, "I need to tell you something."

I sighed and turned to Sabine. She only glared at me. Well there goes my attempt to be polite. I glared back at her and went to sit by some of the empty tables on one side.

After a couple of minutes, I found Carlisle and went to talk to him.

"How are you doing son?" he questioned me, taking in the expression on my face.

"Alright, I guess. Sabine and I broke up yesterday." I informed him.

"Really?" his eyebrows shot up and I knew that he was somewhat pleased. "Where is she?"

"Somewhere here, I don't really know, but she's leaving after the dance. She's going back to her old coven."

"Well, that's... nice," I smirked at him. "It's good you two fixed things peacefully at least."

"Yeah," I replied, bored, "I'll go find Alice."

"Okay, try to have fun son," He called back and I waved at him in response.

I saw Alice but she was having too much fun with Jasper for me to interrupt. Instead, I leaned against a wall and rested a foot against it.

I scanned the room and saw Jane entering. She's spotted her parents and went to talk to them. I just watched her from where I was as she hugged them both. She then turned around and saw _my_ parents. She went over to them and hugged them tightly like she did her parents and said a few things to them. She then looked around and relief washed her face. I followed her gaze and saw Lisa.

Jane was now making her way to Lisa. She pulled her away to the other side of the room and talked to her, giving her some papers. She looked very serious when she was speaking to her sister. Then she hugged her and turned to hug her brother.

Hmmm, Jane's hugging pretty much everyone now. Maybe she'll give me a hug later too?

She looked around again and smiled. I followed to where she was looking and saw Alice. She made a beeline towards her and pulled her away from Jasper, saying something to him. Then, she turned to look at Alice and say something to her very seriously. I couldn't fully understand what they were saying because of the loud music and obnoxious talking of the teenagers. I tried reading Alice's mind but she was blocking me. She gave something to Alice then walked away.

I just watched her as she approached the stage and whispered something to the emcee. Later, the emcee came on stage announcing that Jane was going to sing.

By this time, I walked over to my siblings who were together now with Carlisle and Esme. Sabine was there too as well as the Dewey's. We all watched her as she walked up stage to the microphone.

"Hello, I'm Jane Dewey like he said and since this is a very sweet night; I'd like to sing a song that is very... _touching_ to the heart. This is dedicated to a guy..." I felt my breath hitch and scowled at the guys who were howling and whistling at her. "Yeah, I just want you to know that you're my only one, no matter what. Oh, and I've altered a few lines to add to the effect," she said, winking, earning a couple more howls and whistles.

"Here I am, singing, Only One, by YellowCard."

Music started playing and soon she was singing. I've never heard her sing but let me tell you, it was the single most beautiful thing I have ever heard.

I listened closely to the lyrics and I noticed that my family did the same too.

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only, my only one  
_

I was staring at her the entire time but she wasn't looking at me--- until now. She gazed upon everyone in our group, staring at each one intently.

_  
Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only my only one_

(**Instrumentals**) I saw her bow her head and her body then started shaking slightly. When the instrumentals ended and it was time for her to sing again, she looked up and my family and her family gasped. Jane's crying was like a river. Tears flowed down her cheeks nonstop and it was hurting me so much to see her like that.

_Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one_

She looked at Alice then nodded. I looked at my sister and saw her give a sharp nod back at her. Alice then turned to me and gave me a letter. I flipped it over and saw **My Only One**, written across it. I looked back at Jane worriedly and opened my letter.

_Dear Edward,_

_I know you're reading this while I'm still singing and I would just like to make one last request. I know you can multi-task so I ask you to listen to the words of my song as you read this letter._

I did as the letter asked and listened to the song as well.

(And I know you have seen right through me  
That's why you let me go; now you have found someone_)_

_I love you Edward Cullen. You are my only one—my only love. I' m sorry that I never was good enough for you, human or vampire form. I just didn't imagine that you would hurt me twice in my whole existence. _

_When I was human, and when you left me, I knew you saw right through me. I knew that you got tired of always helping me out, always saving me from myself. You saw that life with me would be boring and that didn't appeal to you so you left me... you've let me go. Now you found someone—Sabine. I'm happy you moved on...happy that you're happy._

_I'm sorry that I invaded your life once again. Trust me, it was not my intention. I didn't know that you're family would be here the same time my family moved in. Truly I'm sorry. I know you're angry because I know you never wanted to see me again since the day you left. _

(Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one)

_I thought I was being given another chance with you when you opened up yourself, telling me that you loved me... again. But I guess that was all just a load of crap to pass time again since you played me. But you know what? I'd rather take that than take nothing at all. At least I was able to pretend that you loved me for real this time and that you meant every kiss and every embrace you gave me._

_But now, I am too broken to even face you after this day. I'm leaving. I still respect your wishes not to see me now that you know. I'd just like you to know that no matter what, despite everything you did, you still have me hooked. I still love you as unconditionally as when I was human. You were the only love I had and you will always the only love I would ever have._

_Again, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. I love you so much. Take care of yourself._

_Isabella Marie Swan  
Bella_

(I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you)

I looked at her with wide eyes. Isabella Marie Swan. Bella. I know her! **I KNOW HER!** Broken, fuzzy memories came into my mind.

Seeing Jane, err... Bella in the Forks High School cafeteria with brown eyes. Me...watching her sleep.

The memories were starting to clear up; but I still don't fully understand. I forced myself to remember farther.

(You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one_)_

I looked to Ja—Bella and she had her eyes closed. As the music ended, she opened her teary eyes and stared past her audience.

"Thank you very much! I hoped you enjoyed that. Have a great evening." She said and walked out of the gym, practically running.

**Lisa's POV**

When Jane's song ended, I immediately handed Alice the letter Jane had given me to give to them and as soon as she took it, I hurriedly opened the one addressed to us. I had a bad feeling about this and I was growing anxious by the second.

_Dear Lisa, Kevin, Kate and Justin,_

_You deserve to know everything because you're my family. My name is not really Jane Marie. It's Isabella Marie Swan (Bella) and when I was human, I was in love with Edward Cullen, and he was in love with me. That's what I thought. _

_He was the one who left me all those years ago in the woods. He told me he didn't want and he didn't love me anymore so he, together with the rest of the Cullen's, left me. He was the reason why I was in a state of depression when you found me and I'm so sorry I caused you burden. He and his family don't remember me though, so you can just imagine how much I really meant to them, which wasn't much, apparently. Don't be mad at them, please, I beg you. They're still friends. They're still family and I have long forgiven them._

_Something happened to Edward and me again (as Jane) and I found out that I got played again. I don't think I can let you see the state I am now and I don't want to burden you any more so I'm leaving to be on my own. I know you really think of me as a sister and as a daughter, so I will come back--- when I am better. I love you all so much and thank you for really being my family. I'll come back soon, I promise. I love you all._

_  
Bella Swan (Jane)  
_

My family gasped at the exact same time the Cullen's did.

**Alice's POV**

Everyone was getting worried about Jane. She was crying her eyes out on stage for who knows what reason. When her song ended, Lisa shoved a letter in my hand. I took it and looked at it. It was addressed to us. I opened it quickly and noticed Lisa hurriedly opening a letter too. My family gathered around me as we read it.

_Dear Cullen's,_

_I first want to tell all of you that I have forgiven all of you a long time ago. I know that you're probably confused since you haven't done anything wrong to me. Not anything that you're aware of, anyway._

_I have to admit that I was hurt that none of you recognized me. Alice, I thought I was your best friend. Emmet, I thought I was your little sister. Esme, I thought I was a daughter to you. Apparently, I didn't mean very much to all of you. It's alright. I'm happy now that I did get this chance to be with you guys again...to feel like a part of your family again._

_I'm happy because I'm best friends with you again, Alice. Now, even better, Rose as well! Emmet, I got to be your little sister again and again, even better, Jasper thinks of me as a little sister too! Esme and Carlisle, I'm glad I got my second set of parents back._

_But I'm sure that after you all find out who I really was, you'd all be repulsed. I mean, you all left me several years ago without any explanation and here I am again, intruding in your lives once more. For that, I'm sorry._

_I'm not really Jane Marie Dewey. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, also known as Bella. Surprise, surprise, I bet Rose hates me again by now. It's alright._

_Well, I'd just like to say that I don't want to intrude in your lives any longer and that I'm going away. I want to thank you all for the happy times you've spend with me. They were unforgettable. _

_I promise you'll never see me again because I'm sure that's what you all want._

_Again, I'm sorry, thank you for seeing me as a sister and daughter at the mean time. I love you all._

_Bella._

We gasped. I could feel faded, fuzzy memories pulse through me slowly. Jane, I mean, Bella, and I in my room hugging; her eyes, brown. Bella and I telling each other secrets. But then, it just stopped there. I forced myself to remember more and just came up with blurred images of Bella and I, smiling, our arms wrapped around each other.

**Edward's POV**

I was about to run after her when I heard my family and the Dewey's gasp, almost in unison; their eyes on a letter each family had. Then, something unexpected happened.

Sabine was suddenly lifted off the ground and moved outside the gym through the back door. She wasn't lifted too high in the air, so none of the humans noticed. She was grasping at her neck, like someone was chocking her. We followed the levitating Sabine outside, confused and panicked at the situation.

When we were all outside, she was suddenly slammed against the wall of the building.

Then Philip emerged from the trees with a murderous glare at Sabine.

"Philip! What are you doing?! Put her down this instant!" Lisa hissed at him. Right, he was part wizard.

He ignored her and continued to stalk towards Sabine.

He let go of the invisible hold on her, only to replace it with his own hands.

"Philip! That's enough! Let her go!" Kate scolded as she moved forward to restrain him.

"It was **you**! This is your entire fault! If only I knew she was Bella earlier, I would've fixed this whole mess the first chance I got!" He sneered and spat at her.

Sabine mumbled something under the choke which was incoherent so Philip loosened his grip.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You know very well what I'm talking about!! **Jane is Bella**. Jane Dewey is Bella Swan!!!!! The very same Bella Swan _you_ asked _me_ to remove from the memories of the Cullen's!!!!!!" He screamed at her, again tightening his grip around her neck.

Everyone gasped so loud, it came out almost as a scream. We were all confused and angry! She had someone erase our _memories_?!

"Only you didn't know what Bella looked liked. _I_ didn't know what Bella looked liked. You didn't even tell me before that it was the _Cullen's_ whose memories you wanted me to wipe away!!! I was so stupid! I should've found out more about it! All you told me was to wipe a certain person named "Bella Swan" from the memories of a coven that you just pointed to me from a distance because apparently, they were obsessed with her and you wanted in, in their family!!!!" Philip was now snarling and yelling and not even one of us attempted to pull him off of her.

I was infuriated. The letter and the partial memories confused me. The letter said that I had loved her before. I was close to losing it and close to ripping Sabine into pieces.

"Philip, can you restore our memories?" I asked through clenched teeth, trying not to snap.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't know who you people were and who Bella was. This woman paid me to do it and I didn't ask much questions. I'm sorry... I'll restore your memories now." He told me in a sad voice. He was upset that this girl... this... Sabine person, turned out ruining people's lives with the help he gave her.

He closed his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

I felt like a gust of wind hit me across the face, making me stumble backwards and all the memories came flooding back into my mind.

Talking to her in the cafeteria a hundred years ago. Taking her to dinner in Port Angeles. Her, knowing my family's secret. Sneaking into her room at night, watching her sleep. Me, together with her in her bed, humming her lullaby. Taking her to meet my family. Taking her to play baseball. Sitting beside her in the hospital in Phoenix. Kisses we had sweet, sweet kisses when we were together. Lying in the meadow with her beside me. Her birthday party. Me leaving her...

Seeing her again a hundred and thirty years later in the cafeteria. Watching her with Philip. The water war. The hunt. The kiss in the clearing. Our confessions. Us sneaking around to be together. Her, seeing Sabine on me and running off crying. Her, descending down the stairs in her beautiful blue gown. Her _leaving_...

I snapped my head back and looked around. My family were on the ground as well, sitting upright with shocked expressions. I quickly scanned their thoughts and they were remembering Bella too. Alice, Rose and Esme were already dry sobbing. Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle had their faces in their hands while the Dewey's just looked at us, worried and confused.

I stood up and looked at the letter once more. It said that she was leaving and that she was never going to let me see her again. She thought I didn't love her. She thought I made a fool of her twice. She thought I didn't want her anymore. What the hell am I doing here?! I should be finding Bella before she got too far!!

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.

"BELLA!" I screamed and ran at full speed around the school, hoping to catch her.

"Philip, take this _**tramp**_ to our house and keep her there until we get back!" I heard Emmet spat and soon, I felt several people running behind me, following me.

I listened to the thoughts and sure enough, they were there.

I was on the run with my family and the Dewey's, desperately hoping we find her before we lose her again.

_No_, I shook my head violently as I kept running.

_I'm not going to lose her again._

_

* * *

_**Oh La La! Well?!?!?!?! What did you think about it? Was it good?! This is a really really long chapter, so I hope you guys liked it!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I want lots and lots of reviews please!!! Let me know what you think about this chapter/ this story. I accept all kinds of reviews, comments and suggestions so...**

**PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!! Thank you! :) :) :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. DUH.  
Important author's note at the end. Please read.**

_

* * *

_

_Previously..._

_I was on the run with my family and the Dewey's, desperately hoping we find her before we lose her again._

_No, I shook my head violently as I kept running._

_I'm not going to lose her again._

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

_Stupid Bella. Stupid, stupid, stupid Bella._ I kept muttering to myself; internally slapping my forehead with my hand. I _knew_ I should've packed first before I did any of this. But _noooooo_, I just _had_ to and put my plan into action first without preparing for the run.

I bolted for my house at full speed looking like an idiot fleeing from a serial axe murderer, with my arms waving frantically around me in the air. God, for a vampire, I was an utter embarrassment now.

_Shut up! No time for shitty embarrassment now. _I didn't know how much time I have left before they _possibly_.... _maybe_... _try_... to find me... or not. Oh God, I still don't know what to think. If this keeps up, I might become permanently confused.

I sighed to myself, pulling my arms inside from their frantic waving so I'd look like the graceful vampire I really was again.

_*_Another sigh_*_ _Stop thinking that they're coming for you Bella. They're not._ I told myself. With that, I pushed my legs farther, refusing to go any slower than top speed, making me shoot faster through the forest like a bullet.

Well, in that case, I have all the time in the world. But still, I'm not taking any chances running into them accidentally. That could very well happen, considering my luck and all.

I finally reached my house in a matter of 2 minutes. I burst inside almost destroying the door and rushed to my room.

I grabbed 2 of my duffel bags and started throwing random clothes inside. I was sure I wasn't going to any place that was too sunny. I was already trying to escape this place like a convict. There was no way that I was going into hiding when I reach where ever I end up going to. As I threw in jackets, jeans, sweats, tops, shoes and other piece of clothing my hands could get on, I racked my brains trying to think of a place to stay, preferably somewhere where it had the rainy season now since it can't be winter anywhere at this time of year.

I stuffed in some of my favourite pictures as well. Pictures from my human years with Charlie, Renee, Phil and even with the Cullen's during the many times I've stayed over when I was still human. I also packed the dozens of pictures I had with my vampire family, the Dewey's, and pictures of us with the Cullen's.

I sighed heavily and I can feel the tears coming again. As I grabbed the last picture which was in a frame, it was of me, Lisa, Alice and Rose; I knocked over a book that was lying horizontally on my shelf. I shoved the picture frame in my bag and turned back to pick up the book.

As I took it, a picture fell out from one of its pages. I picked it up and grinned at what I saw.

It was a picture of me with my family; me, Philip, Kevin and Lisa were making funny faces. We were standing in front of our medieval looking, castle-like vacation house in Ireland.

This is perfect, I know where to go. We haven't been there in over 60 years and it has always been my favourite vacation house out of all the other ones we have around the world.

I quickly changed into a shirt, jeans and Converse and shoved the picture in my back pocket. I took my wallet and filled it with money I found lying around my bedroom which was more than enough for one person I'm sure. I took my bank books, all my credit cards, passports, and other Ids I probably need, packed them, zipped up my bags and dashed out of the house.

Carrying my two bags, I ran towards the airport which, unfortunately, was all the way to Port Angeles. I almost stopped when I realized something.

_Damn! I left my car in the school parking lot!_ Shit! I really loved that car. I sighed quietly. Oh well, Lisa and Kevin can have it now. It'd rather _they_ have it than anybody else.

I kept to the forest as I ran. Sure, I may be depressed and all, but I'm certainly not stupid enough to go running in the middle of the highway at the speed _I'm_ going.

I blew past the thick forest as quickly as I could; smoothly dodging the trees that came in my way.

When I was about to exit Forks, I felt a sharp twisting pain in my stomach like I have just been punched. At least, that's how I remember the feeling of being punched was. I stopped and whirled around, crouching and teeth bared, prepared for any surprise attack that might be ins store for me.

I scanned the forest around me in one swift motion. There was nobody there so I straightened out my stance. I couldn't see anything in the trees so... there's definitely nothing there.

I relaxed a bit but the stabbing pain in my gut wouldn't go away. Childishly, I lifted the hem of my shirt to look if, by some miracle, I did get stabbed or maybe bruised. I looked at my stomach and it was the same as before. It still looked smooth and flawless like it has always been. I pulled my shirt down and looked around the forest again.

I suddenly realized that somehow, through the thousands of trees that looked exactly like each other, the place where I was standing now seemed eerily familiar. I just can't quite point it out exactly but I knew that I _knew_ this place.

Forgetting my 'mission of escape', I started walking through the forest like a robot; letting my feet and the feeling of familiarity take over. I looked like a runaway zombie with the pace I was taking and with the bags I was carrying.

I quickened my pace as I saw the trees and bushes thinning ahead. Excitement flowed through my body for some reason I was yet to find out and soon enough, I stepped out of the dense forest and into the most _beautiful_ meadow I have ever seen in my existence.

I dropped my bags out of shock by the trees and walked towards the middle of the perfectly shaped meadow. I stood there and looked around. I was starting to get a headache and I could feel my temple throbbing as my old, dim human memories fought with each other, battling its way to my consciousness.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on helping those memories resurface. I breathe out a gasp when they snapped into awareness and I remembered why this place was _so_ familiar.

It was Edward's meadow. It was _our_ meadow.

I snapped my eyes open and stared widely at the ground by my feet. I gave out another gasp, which sounded more like a shriek and slapped a hand over my mouth as I started having hallucinations of me and Edward lying down on the grass. I was still a fragile little human and this was the first time I saw him sparkle in the sun—the day when we declared ourselves to each other.

I watched as hallucination me, fuzzy Bella, stroked fuzzy Edward's arm.

"_Do you mind?"_ She asked him.

I looked at hallucination Edward, who was just a blurry version of the perfect, real thing; his eyes were closed and there was a faint smile on his lips.

"_No, you can't imagine how that feels."_

I turned my gaze back to fuzzy me and saw a rather smug smile form on her, err—my face as she continued to stroke Edward's arm lightly.

Suddenly, fuzzy Edward opened his eyes and stared right at me; the _real_ me—the _real_ Bella, not the blurry, hallucination Bella. I forgot how plain and ordinary I was then. No wonder he left.

I stared back at him.

It started to rain but I paid it absolutely no attention. I was too absorbed in what I was seeing right now. I continued to stare at Edward and he continued to stare at me; both our eyes, smouldering with too much intensity.

He suddenly started to lift his arm towards me, as if meaning to touch or caress me. I watched it warily as tears were beginning to form around my eyes.

"_Bella, my love..."_ he whispered to me.

Just before his hand was about to make contact with my fingers, _**WOOOOOSH**_! Fuzzy Edward and fuzzy Bella vanished, their figures blown away by the wind.

That did it. I felt my knees go weak and before I knew it, I crumbled down onto the grass, catching myself with my hands and landing on my jell-o knees.

_I can't believe it!_ I started to sob violently and I could feel my entire figure shaking with my tearless cries.

Haven't I been tortured enough?! I have been rejected by the man I was so desperately in love with twice! _TWICE_! _Two frigging times_!! Was that not enough? _**NOOOO**_, I guess that wasn't because even my hallucination of Edward left me!

I let myself stay in that position. I was too weak believe or not, to get up. I hung my head and closed my eyes, my hands grabbing the grass underneath me.

I just stayed there, crying and gasping for air. I was on the verge of actually hyperventilating while crying. I could feel my clothes, they were completely drenched in the rain now and I was soaking wet from head to toe.

I needed to get out of here. I needed to calm myself down, just enough to pull myself up and get myself to the airport.

I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself. After a few moments, I was calm enough to sit up, but the tears didn't stop. They still flowed down my cheeks like rivers but less violently now.

I lifted my head and looked up into the dark night sky, feeling the rain on my face. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes; the rain blending with my tears.

"_I'm sorry Edward. I'm sorry I was never good enough for you... in human and vampire form. I'm so sorry_," I whispered to the empty meadow.

I let my tears flow freely, knowing that fighting against them will only make me feel worse.

I was interrupted from my moment of emotional release when I heard a sound at a distance. I stood up and listened more closely. It was the sound of someone breezing through the forest. The sound was too unnatural to be the wind.

_Shit. I knew it. Just my luck._

It came from in front of me, so I hurriedly turned around, grabbed my bags and ran straight in the direction of the airport.

I didn't look back. I didn't _dare_ look back. I pushed my legs farther, forcing my feet to go faster. I needed escape and thankfully, I was soon getting it.

I listened to the sounds as I ran away. They've faded as I went farther and eventually stopped. I sighed out of relief but maintained my speed.

In about 20 minutes, I've finally reached the airport. I almost laughed hysterically from the relief I was feeling.

I went to the public restroom first outside of the airport, not wanting to face people looking like a wet cat. Thank God the restroom was empty.

I changed into some dry clothes, thankfully, my bags were under a tree with thick branches and leaves, so they were relatively dry compared to the person carrying them.

I changed to a white camisole, red pullover, dark washed jeans and red Converse. I went out of the cubicle and looked at myself in the mirror.

Oh for goodness sake! I look awful! My hair was an absolute bird's nest and my eyes were red and puffy from all the crying I did.

I glared at myself in the mirror and pulled out a brush from my bag. After my hair was smooth enough, I bent under the hand dryer and started drying my hair with it while I rubbed my hands over my head.

Soon enough my hair was dry and I ran a brush over it again to tame it. I splashed cold water on my face and thank God, I finally looked normal again.

I fixed my bag, placing my wet clothes and shoes in a towel and wrapping it with a plastic to prevent my other clothes from becoming wet as well. As soon as I'm sure I look decent, I stepped out of the restroom and went inside of the airport.

I bought myself a ticket, first-class of course. I didn't want to sit in economy with some strangers beside me while I wallow myself in self-pity and indescribable sadness.

I felt proud of myself. I really did it. I was able to escape without anything else happening. But as expected, pride wore off quickly as I started to think about the Dewey's, the Cullen's and... and... Ed... and _him_.

Half an hour later, I was in the waiting room, waiting for the announcement to board the plane to Ireland.

I smiled weakly at myself.

_Ireland... my sanctuary._

**Edward's POV**

We ran around the school and through the forest in a frantic search for Bella.

_Let's check the house first. We never know; Alice can't see her and she might be there. _Lisa's thoughts interrupted mine at the same time as I was wondering where to look first.

I stiffly nodded and told the others quietly.

We took a sharp left since we were going the other way from where their house was.

_Bella, my little sister... FUCKING SHIT!! I'm going to PULVERIZE that pathetic excuse of a vampire! That... that Sabine! God damn it!! _Emmett's enraged thoughts boomed too loudly in my head.

_Oh God, Bella! How could we forget?! _Esme's thoughts were thick with sadness. Bella was already a daughter to her then, no doubt that Esme thought of her more as a daughter now.

Jasper's thoughts were similar to Emmett's. It was less violent but just as enraged as he is about this whole situation.

_Bella. Please let us find her._ Carlisle and Justin shared the same desperate thought.

_Bella! How could she think I would hate her just because she's her? Oh please! I can't lose her! I don't think this family can cope like before. Oh God! My best friend... my sister... _Rosalie was already crying as she ran. She and Bella were now almost as close as she was with Alice.

_Jane... Janey... Bella! My little sister! My daughter!! _Lisa, Kevin and Kate were in too much of a panic to even form coherent thoughts. I couldn't blame them.

Everyone was in extreme desperation as the thought of losing her filled our heads.

_BELLA! OH GOD! WHY?! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE FORGOT HER! WE __**FORGOT**__ HER!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WERE ACTUALLY SUBJECTED TO SOME KIND OF SPELL! A FRIGGING SPELL! OH GOD! IF WE LOSE HER, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF! MY BEST FRIEND! MY SISTER! __**MY BEST FRIEND AND SISTER**__ AND I FORGOT HER!!!!_ I looked behind me to find Alice's face expressionless while everyone else looked like they were having a cardiac arrest. Alice looked the calmest but her thoughts were the loudest and the most panic-stricken out of the group.

Soon, we reached the house, but before I could knock the door out of the way, Kate, surprisingly, beat me to it and kicked the door down, shattering it to pieces.

We flew inside and checked every room.

"Stupid! We should've checked her room first!" I suddenly blurted out when I realized our idiocy.

We blurred up the stairs and barged into her room.

It was a mess and her scent overwhelmed us.

"She was just here!" Justin suddenly yelled. "She would never and I mean _never_ leave her room like this unless she was in a complete hurry!"

I looked around the room. Clothes were everywhere and the shelves were obviously missing a few pieces.

"She packed and went off!" Lisa screamed in realization.

I could feel my knees starting to get weak as the thought of us missing her by probably just mere minutes washed through me.

"Edward, let's go, we can still catch her if we hurry," Jasper said as he placed a hand on my shoulder, sensing my near emotional breakdown.

I nodded and we ran out of the house and stopped on their lawn.

It started raining and everyone almost instantly became even more panicked, if that was even possible.

"We better hurry up if we don't want to lose her scent," Carlisle ordered us.

We sniffed the air and sure enough, there was Bella's scent and the next thing we knew, we were off again.

We followed her scent through the forest. She was going in a straight line, exiting Forks when her trail suddenly went cold.

No! We couldn't already have lost her scent! It's too soon!

_Over here_. I whirled around and saw Rosalie headed towards a new direction.

I followed her and she was right. Bella's scent picked up as she seemed to have taken off in a different path.

I regained my position in the lead but suddenly froze after just having taken two steps.

"What is it Edward?" Esme asked me out loud.

This way, this path... it was the path to my—_our_ meadow. Bella was going to our meadow!

I picked up my pace and started running. My family and the Dewey's caught up and not more than a second later, we were all running towards the meadow where hopefully, Bella was.

I could hear sobbing ahead and a hint of hope sparked inside of me at the thought of finally finding her.

"_I'm sorry Edward. I'm sorry I was never good enough for you... in human and vampire form. I'm so sorry_," I heard her whisper.

NOOOOOOOO! I heard people gasp behind me as I pushed my feet farther, forcing myself to go faster... faster than _this_ to get to her. To get to her and crush her body against mine. To tell her how incredibly wrong she was that she was never good enough for me. To tell her that she was the only one I have and I ever will love. To tell her that she's my life and that nothing else matter to me more than her.

I heard rustling noises ahead and I knew she heard us. I desperately still tried to go faster, but to no avail. My family and everyone else were already falling behind due to my speed but I couldn't wait for them. I needed to get to Bella and see her face NOW.

I burst through the forest and into the meadow. It was still the same as it has been before. I ran in the middle and looked frantically around. She was gone.

My family as well as the Dewey have joined me not long after and went beside me.

"Split up! Find her scent!" I yelled unnecessarily. I was getting touchy. I refuse to believe that there was even the slightest chance that we might _actually_ lose her... _again_.

Everyone split up, circling the meadow and even going beyond some trees. I joined them, inhaling the moist air desperately, forcing some sort of her smell to reach me.

I couldn't find it. I couldn't get her scent.

I looked around to the Dewey's and my family. They shot me back confused and panic-stricken looks. They couldn't smell her too. The rain has washed away her scent. There was no way of following her now.

My eyes started to cloud over as the rain hit my face.

_I lost her again._

I crumbled to ground in utter hopelessness. As embarrassing as it is, I curled up into a ball, hugging my knees.

My love, my life, gone.

I felt two tiny arms wrap around me and join me on the ground. Alice.

_We'll find her Edward. We'll find her. We'll circle the world if we have to. _Alice's thoughts blocked everybody else's thoughts around and rang in my head.

"We'll find her," she said, whispering.

We just stayed there for a while and soon, Rosalie joined us.

_She's right Edward. We'll find her, no matter what and how long it takes. I promise. We will find her._ Rosalie's determined thoughts calmed me down a bit and I realized that she was right.

We _will_ find her. We _will_ circle the world if we have to like Alice said. We _will_ find her no matter what and how long it takes, just like Rosalie said.

I released my knees and was then pulled up by Emmett and Jasper. They hugged me briefly then turned to look at me seriously.

_We will find her_. Both of their thoughts echoed in my head simultaneously.

I looked around to the other people. My parents and the Dewey's.

_We will find her._ They thought in eerie unison. As strange as it is, it gave me hope. It gave me the hope I was so sadly lacking.

I nodded. I straightened myself out and brushed the dirt off of my clothes.

"Let's go home and think this through," I told them quietly.

They nodded and again, we were running for the nth time today.

After a couple of minutes, we arrived at our home and found Philip, sitting in the living room on the couch with his head in his hands. Sabine was pinned on the wall, opposite from where he sat.

Philip heard our entrance and looked up, expectantly.

_Well?_

I shook my head, sadness still clear on my and on everybody's faces.

He hung his head and I went to sit on the couch too. Everybody else followed and now we were all settled it, trying to calm ourselves down.

I could feel wave after wave of calmness wash through the entire room as I looked at Jasper. This was undoubtedly hard for him to do considering that he himself is not very calm.

"We arrived at the Dewey's and we've just missed her. We followed her scent outside through the forest and we almost lost her there. Then we picked up her scent and it was headed towards a meadow we shared. I heard her as we were running towards her. We weren't fast enough and she heard us. She heard us and when we _did_ get there, she was gone. We tried to smell the air for her scent but the rain already washed it away," I breifly told him him what happened.

He nodded weakly and buried his face in his hands again.

"I'm so sorry. This was my fault. If only, I've figured it out earlier then..." he trailed off.

Lisa came to sit beside him and hugged him.

"Oh Philip, it wasn't _your_ fault. You didn't know," she told him rubbing his arm to calm him down. "And besides, we're all too determined to find her. We will fin her you know."

He looked up and smiled a tiny smile. He _did_ love her too after all and Lisa was right, it wasn't _his_ fault.

I turned to look ahead of me and glared at Sabine. She was hanging in the air, pinned against the wall and clutching her neck. She cringed at my glare as I gave her a growl. Good.

Suddenly, Emmett was in front of her, replacing the invisible hold on her with his own hands, hissing and snarling in her face.

"It was _**your**_ fault! You made us forget you scum bag!" He roared at her. Too bad for her, none of us made a move to stop him. We just sat where we were watching them. Then Emmett suddenly let out a short menacing laugh.

"HA! You 'wanted in' on our family huh? Well, didn't you get the clue that when you were with us for over two decades already; we still didn't welcome you in?! How shallow and conceited can you be not to notice that?! Because the last time I checked, we weren't subtle about it!" He snarled in her face and Sabine whimpered and shied away from Emmett's death glare.

"Sit down Em, she's not worth our time," Jasper said, his voice dripping with venom.

"You better be thankful I'm walking away from the temptation of ripping you apart," He snarled at her in a low voice and with one last hiss, he let go of his deathly grip and reclaimed his place beside Rosalie. The invisible hold took its place again around the scum bag's neck.

I turned back to look at my families.

"Lisa, you're obviously closest to her the past one hundred years or so. Do you have any idea where she might go?" I asked her, trying to be calm.

"She can always go back to our old home in Canada..." she wondered out loud. One thing I like for sure about Lisa is that she voices out her thoughts at the same time she thinks them.

"But that would be too easy. Ja—Bella would never go for something so obvious," she continued to muse.

"We do have a nice cabin in Alaska, maybe she went there?" Kevin joined in and asked Lisa.

"No, no, no. That's too near here. Bella's letter said that she was leaving and that she would come back to us when she was ready. If she were to go away, she wouldn't go to a place that was practically the neighbour of where she was running from" Justin quipped and joined in on the brain storm as well.

"Ugh, knowing her, that might take another century!" Kevin yelled in exasperation. My eyes widened. _Another century?_

"Maybe she went back to Phoenix? She did say she lived there before when she was human with her mom..." Kate mused out loud.

All this time, I, along with my family was quiet. Sure we knew Bella, but she could've surely changed in some ways the past hundred and thirty years.

"Yes! She might be there! It would be just like Bella. It's sunny there right? So she wouldn't think of us thinking that she was there. But it would be tricky. We'd have to stay inside our cars and wait until night time to go look for her..." Lisa ranted and mused out loud.

Come to think of it, it _would_ be just like Bella. I smiled to myself. At least we were finally getting a lead.

"Well, what are we waiting here around for?! It's worth a shot right? Let's go!" Alice said, bouncing up from her seat. She was slowly becoming her old self again. She couldn't wait to get her best friend back.

"Hold on, I want to come," Philip said, pulling out his wallet and checking his money and cards.

"Yup, I just wanted to check. I definitely have enough money to go around the world with you guys," he said as he started to close his wallet again.

"Hold on just a sec Philip," Lisa suddenly said. She sounded urgent so we all turned to look at her. She was still sitting beside Philip. She reached out and took his wallet while she removed her arm around him which was there to comfort him from earlier.

"What's this?" she asked sceptically.

Philip's brows furrowed and looked over to what Lisa was pointing at.

We all stood and went behind the couch to see what they were lokking at.

"It's a picture of us from years ago. It was in Ireland in front of your vacation house. You remember that, Lisa, come on," he told her, rolling his eyes.

She, too, rolled her eyes at him. "Pssh. Of course I remember that. But why is _this _one the one you have here?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Psssh. Duh. It's Bella's favourite picture and this was her favourite vacation house. Plus, I like it, we look silly." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and we all rolled our eyes at him.

Then, we noticed that Lisa fell quiet. We turned to look at her and she was staring at the picture too intently. I was starting to expect the picture to have burning holes in them by now.

Suddenly, her eyes widened as she looked at Philip. I tried to read her mind but there was nothing coherent to read.

She turned to look at Kevin and their parents who by now also had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Will somebody tell us what the he—"Emmett started to complain when Lisa interrupted him.

"SHE'S GOING TO IRELAND!!" Lisa suddenly screamed, jumping up from the couch.

"Why didn't we think of this before?!" Kevin said, walking around to get to Lisa.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked them, annoyed.

"That was her _favourite_ vacation house in the world!! She's been begging us to go back there for over 60 years but we told her we had to go to our other houses first before we would go back there!" Kate told us.

Of course. Of course, knowing Bella, she wouldn't go to a place that would make her even more unhappy. She would go somewhere she would like and love and _try_ to be happy.

I smiled to myself in anticipation. We actually know where she's going. I could feel solid hope forming in my chest.

"We'll meet you back here in half an hour. We're going to go pack and I think you should too," Kate said as they ran out of the house.

I nodded, though they were already gone. I turned back and saw that everyone has disappeared.

"Alice, pack me some stuff will you? Thanks," I said, not bothering to raise my voice. I knew she heard me.

I saw Philip, he was still on the couch and he was looking at the picture in his wallet.

"Aren't you going to pack?" I asked him. He looked up and kept his wallet by his back pocket again.

"Nah, I have clothes there."

I nodded at sat beside him.

_Hey Edward._

I looked at him questioningly.

_I just want you to know that you don't have to worry about me. Sure, I love Bella. But... when she told me that she loved me like a brother, it hit me._

He paused a while but I waited patiently.

_I realized that I loved her more like a sister. I mean, I felt really comfortable when I'm with her, like I don't have to hide anything from her. I can tell her everything and she's like... like my best friend. I guess that's why it never bothered me that we didn't make... love. We were both satisfied with how we already were and I think that if we did __that__, it would just make the whole thing awkward. I did and I still do love her. Just not like the way you do to her._

Another pause. He gave a small smile but I knew that it was sincere.

_That's all. Basically, I'd just like you to know not to worry about me and Bella._

I smiled at him and clapped him on the back.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it... and _thanks_. Thanks for being there for her when I wasn't."

"No problem. I knew you did it with the best intentions."

I nodded and we just sat there, waiting for the half hour to pass.

Soon, we'd be off to Ireland and soon, we would find Bella.

* * *

**Hi, okay, so basically, before you all kill me, I'd like to say: I'M SOOOOORRRRYYYY. I suffered from a serious case of writer's block. I mean, I've tried to start on this chapter several times, but the ideas were not good enough so I had to delete it and start over again. And the same thing happens so I go delete it again too and so on and so on.**

**I'm sorry!!! I know you people already told me how impatient you all are getting so I forced myself to come up with something good and well, YAY! I did think of something good.**

**I'm starting on the next chapter now and it will be posted on Wednesday afternoon. Count on it. I'm sorry, I can't post it any sooner because I have to do a Psych report for school.**

**Anyway. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!! The comments you guys gave me for the last chapter was just AWE-SOME! You guys are great and I'm happy that the chapter actually moved some of you to tears.. Awwwww :) Also thank you for all the alerts and such! It still makes me so happy even if this is already my 11th chapter, haha.  
**

**Thank you guys for the support you gave my story. Again, sorry for the late update.**

**Show me you forgive me anyway by clicking the GREEN BUTTON and reviewing this chapter!! How do you like it? I accept all kinds of reviews, comments and suggestions. Again, thank you guys!!!!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEEELLLOOOO. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. DUH.**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV**

For about half of the time of the flight getting there, I was either crying or staring into space. I got tired of it and I think I actually ran out of tears, so I just stopped and sucked it up. Not to mention the other very few passengers with me were starting to give me weird looks. _Nosy stags_. I tried to distract myself by thinking of other things and by flipping through the magazines available. So far it was working, so I kept myself busy, doing random and trivial things.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, listening to sappy songs on my iPod and staring out the window of my first class plane seat (distractions can only take so much of your time), I've finally arrived in my new home. My sanctuary for the mean time—Ireland.

Our vacation house is located in a province up North and I have _no_ intention of getting a cab from the airport in Dublin all the way there. Instead of the full trip, I got in a cab and just asked the man to drive me up to the next town. From there, I'm off by foot.

After about 20 minutes in the cab, staring out the window, trying, and not succeeding, to block out the cabbie's awful singing voice to the radio, I asked him to stop. I paid the ambitious singer and waited for him to be out of my sight before I started to run.

In another 20 minutes, I've finally reached my fairy-tale castle. WOW! I forgot how amazing it all is!

I was at the edge of the forest staring at my new home. I looked around and it turned out I had a couple of new neighbours. They probably built the houses and moved in over the years. The houses were relatively far enough from the castle so I wouldn't worry too much about them.

I stepped out of the forest and walked towards the humungous house at human pace.

I made my way to the front doors and was about to open them with the ancient key I had when someone beat me to it.

One of the two doors flew open and from the inside, a man of about 50 years old stepped out and almost knocked into me. I stepped back quickly to avoid any unnecessary contact.

"Oh...h-hello there mi-miss. Wh-who are you?" he asked me, stuttering in heavy Irish accent.

It almost made me laugh but then I remembered what he asked. I didn't know who this man was. He's certainly not a vampire, so no chance of him being Justin or Kate's friend. What was he doing inside my house?

"I would ask you that same question. This is my house," I answered him sternly with a slight Irish accent.

He gave me a disbelieving look and looking me up and down, trying to figure out who I was. "I'm sorry. You must have the wrong place. This house belongs to the Dewey's and I am their house keeper," he said in an irritated way, like he thinks I was fooling him and smirked after.

I smirked backed at him and stuck out my hand, "Jane Dewey, pleasure to meet you."

He looked at me with a shocked expression. _Well, glad that slapped the smirk off of his face_.

"This house hasn't been used in over 60 years...." he whispered to himself rather loudly if I might add. I sighed heavily in exasperation.

"Yes, well, this house belongs to my... err... grandparents, Justin and Kate. I trust you know them?"

"Ah, yes. They are the ones who stationed me here, though I've never met them" he said, sounding relieved. He took my hand, about time, and shook it while looking me up and down... in a pervy way Eew. Gross. "Name's Matt."

I jerked my hand away before he'd do something he'd regret like maybe start kissing my hand or something. I swear men will be men no matter where you go.

"Well, yes. So, I won't need you while I'm here. Come back tomorrow, by then I would've already decided for how long I'm staying," I said firmly, too firmly that I almost sounded rude.

I gave him one last look that said _'don't try anything with me bucko'_ and I stepped around him and into the house.

"Goodbye now," I said with a smirk, closing the door in his face before he had a chance to say anything else.

I turned around and I gasped like I've never gasped before. The place is as perfect as it was 60 years ago.

There were heavy paintings and ornaments that hanged and covered almost every spot on the walls of the hallways. The ceiling was painted with angels and clouds that made anyone who looked at it feel like they're in heaven. Chandeliers were hanging on almost every room and the pathways were still as elegant and neatly kept as before. I felt like all I was missing was a royal dress and a crown. (CASTLE INTERIOR PICS ON PROFILE)

I climbed the ridiculously wide and wounding staircase to the next floor and found my old room. It was like a queen's chamber.

It was a little too luxurious for my style but I came to love it. The walls were practically covered in gold and intricate details and an area that held my bed was raised off the ground, making it higher than any part of the room. It held a big bed with royal blue covers and gold detailing worthy enough for a real Queen or even a Goddess to sleep on, not that I would _sleep_ on it. At the other side of the room was a vanity desk that I'm sure Alice would probably literally die for. (BEDROOM WITH BED PIC ON PROFILE)

I sighed at that thought. _Alice_.

I roamed around the castle, taking in the wondrous place I would be living for the next who knows how many years.

The living or front room was the size of the gym back in Forks High. It's silly huge, I know. Everything in this house is big and spacious.

I went to the kitchen, bathrooms, and entered all the rooms in the castle. It took me two hours to finish the tour of the castle and just... _wow_. I can't believe I've been away from this place for 60 years. It was too long.

I unpacked my two bags which didn't take long. I kept my clothes away in my walk-in closet and I just about burst out laughing at what I saw.

My clothes didn't even occupy 1/20th of my whole closet. God, Alice would literally rip me apart and burn me if she sees this.

_Hmmm_. I better go shopping soon, I _need_ the clothes anyway.

I sighed again. Oh well, better get used to aloneness. Eternity is too long to remain miserable. I might as well try to be happy.

After I've set up the pictures around my room and placed some of the books I've brought with me on the shelves, I went downstairs and sat on one of the six couches we had in the front room.

I pulled back the curtains and looked out the windows that almost reached the ceiling. The forest around is very dense, almost as thick as if not thicker than the forests back in Forks.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have no problem hunting around here," I mused to myself.

After a couple of minutes, I got bored. I decided to explore the outside of the house again to see the changes that happened over the years.

I pulled out the huge keys from my jean pocket, stepped out, locked the doors and shoved the keys back in my pocket.

I walked and looked around the house. I've got to admit, the housekeeper did a splendid job in cleaning and maintaining the inside... Hmm, I wonder if we have a gardener as well.

The landscaping around the house was amazing! It almost matched Esme's skills. Almost, but not quite. There were roses, daffodils and star gazers and other flowers all over the back yard. It was amazing. I've got to meet this gardener.

I sighed again. _Esme_. It seems that no matter where I am, I really can't get them out of my head.

I rounded the house and now I was back where I started.

I sat down on the few steps in front of the doors. I placed my elbows on my knees, rested my chin on my hands and stared at the woods ahead of me, thinking.

_What to do? What to do?_

As I shook my brain, trying to think of some things to do while I'm here, a girl, about my age, human age I mean, approached me.

She had straight, layered black hair that ended right below her shoulders and piercing blue eyes. It was a nice contrast compared to the typical blond-blue eyed tandem. She was smiling as she came closer.

I looked up to her and smiled warmly. She looked pretty, for a human.

"Hello, I'm Robyn. I heard from Matt that someone moved here," she said, sticking her hand out for me to shake. She had an Irish accent too, well obviously, she lives here, but it wasn't as heavy as Matt's.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Jane," I said, shaking her hand. I decided to go by Jane since Bella Dewey just sounds... weird.

She cringed slightly from my cold touch but composed herself right away.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked me, smiling very sweetly. I was starting to really warm up to her; she's easy to talk to.

"No, not at all," I assured her, giving her the same smile.

She sat down beside me on the steps, brushing away a piece of hair away from her face.

"So, it's good to finally meet someone whose house this belonged to," she started, grinning. "I was starting to wonder if the Dewey's were real since no once has seen them in over 50 or 60 years," she said, laughing.

I laughed with her. It was at least good that I was starting to meet some people around here. I could use the company sometime.

I tried to dodge the last part of her comment. I mean, what would I say to that? _Yeah, well this is only one of around 20 or 30 vacation houses we have around the world. I don't really count them, you know? And my parents, yeah, they're over 200 years old and they insist we visit each house first before returning to one so yeah... _Right. I don't think so.

"Yeah well, my family owns this and I've been dying to see the place," Okay, good. That wasn't a lie.

"You came alone?" she asked, pushing her eyebrows together in surprise.

"Yeah, there were some... _complications_ back home and I wanted to get away," I said, hiding the emotions from my voice.

"Oh, I see. Well, if you ever want to come talk or just hang around, my house is right there," she said, pointing to our left to the house that was a few hundred yards away, "come by any time you want."

With that she stood up and turned to face me, "I just wanted to come by and meet you."

I grinned and stood up as well.

"Thank you Robyn, I'll take you up on that offer. Come by any time you want as well, though maybe not tonight," I started to fish my pocket for the keys.

"Oh, do you have plans?" She asked casually.

"Not really, I just got here and I was thinking of going for a walk in the woods later tonight."

Her eyes widened a bit and her eyebrows shot up. "The woods? You better watch yourself, the forest is fairly dense."

"Don't worry about it, I hike and all that stuff back at home so I'm used to it," I said, smiling smugly.

"Okay, then, see you around," she said, leaning to me.

"See you around," I leaned to her too and hugged her.

She then turned and started walking in the direction of her house. I watched her as she walked and it was annoying. When you're a vampire, you forgot how truly slow humans walk until you watch one closely.

I unlocked the doors, and went back inside to my room.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was only 5 in the afternoon. I groaned out loud. _What am I going to do?! _Ihaven't been here one day and already I'm bored out of my mind.

I glanced at my shelf and decided to read. I grabbed my copy of _The Scarlet Letter_ and started reading.

By the time I was finished, it was already 9 in the evening. Still early. I decided to go for that walk around in the woods and perhaps hunt if I find any deer or elk on the way.

I whooshed down the stairs and stepped out of the house. I locked the doors and started heading towards the forest at human speed.

**Edward's POV**

Finally, exactly half an hour later, the Dewey's blurred back into our house.

"We're ready. What about you guys?" Kate asked me and Philip since we were the only ones in the living room.

"We're ready," Alice suddenly said, appearing on top of the staircase carrying 4 suitcases. It was... _funny_... to see tiny Alice carry four suitcases, though she had no problem with them for sure.

She blurred down and set her bags on the floor. One was mine and the three were hers.

After two seconds, the rest of my family appeared in the living room as well, carrying their luggage.

"We're taking my Mercedes and Emmet's jeep," Carlisle said as he started to head for the garage.

"Wait, what about this _bitch_?" Rosalie yelled, jerking her thumb back to Sabine who was still pinned on the wall.

"You know what? I'll just stay here. We can't possibly bring her to Ireland on a plane without causing a scene," Philip said, walking over to us.

"Are you sure? We don't know how long this could take," Kate asked him, worried.

"Definitely. I can still keep my hold on her even if I need to go out to hunt or something," he said, smirking. Wow, his powers are helpful.

"What if she needs to hunt?" Kevin asked, sneering at her.

"Oh, no worries, I saw her hunting yesterday. She'll be good for another week. If we're not back by then, you figure it out man," Jasper said, his voice cold and monotonous.

Philip simply nodded. We rushed out of the house to the garage.

_But where are we leaving ou_—I cut Emmett's thoughts before he could voice it out.

"Don't worry Em, there's a building near the airport that lets you leave your cars while you travel," I said in a monotone voice.

_Oh. Thanks_. Emmett said, rubbing the back of his neck.

We got in the cars without speaking and started to speed towards Port Angeles. I was driving Carlisle's car and I blocked out all the thoughts of my family as well as the Dewey's from my head.

I was entirely focused on getting to the airport as fast as we can. The sooner we get there, the sooner we get to Ireland and the sooner we get to Bella and honestly, their worried thoughts are not really helping.

Finally, we reached Port Angeles and the airport in only 30 minutes instead of the regular 50 minutes.

We bought the tickets to Ireland with the earliest time and soon enough we were all seated in the waiting room, fidgeting, waiting for the announcement to board the plane.

_All passengers on flight D4271 to Dublin, Ireland, can now board the plane at Terminal 6._

We shot out of our seats and practically flew to the terminal. The 'parents' had to yell at us to not run or to at least run normally.

Soon enough, we were on the plane, fidgeting again.

_Come on. COME ON! FLY ALREADY!_ Alice's impatient thoughts broke through me. I turned to look at her, she was sitting beside me and was... bouncing in her seat from agitation.

"Calm down Alice. We're all anxious to see her but this is the fastest way to get to her," I told her.

She turned to glare at me but then visibly calmed down.

"Thanks Jazzy," She said, turning the other way and kissing him on the cheek.

She turned back to me, "Sorry Edward. It's just... you know." She said sighing.

I gave her a quick hug then looked out my window.

I didn't bother to count the hours or look at the time. It would only make me even more agitated.

I continued blocking out the thoughts of the people around me until we were already landing in Dublin.

_Ugh! Finally! Can they take any longer?_! Rosalie thought sarcastically.

_ABOUT TIME!_ I flinched at Emmett's booming thoughts. Man, would it kill him to think calmly for just 5 seconds?! After that thought that almost shook my brain out of my ears, I went back to blocking them.

We arrived in Dublin at 9:30 in the evening. Kate and Justin led us out into cabs. We had to take three separate cabs and it was excruciatingly slow.

_Man if this dude won't go any faster, I'm going to kick him out of his door, I don't even care if he breaks his neck and drive this thing myself!!_ Emmett yelled in his head, glaring at the driving from the passenger seat.

The cabbie was visibly sweating and shaking in fear. Poor guy, he had no idea that he's driving a car full of vampires.

_I swear if he doesn't go any faster in 5 seconds, I'm going to rip his throat out!!_ Alice was fuming beside me. I wouldn't be too surprised if smoke started to come out of her ears soon.

"Calm down you two. No time to murder anyone yet alone cover one up," I muttered to them , too low for the cabbie to hear.

Suddenly, the cab in front of us with the Dewey's stopped. Our cab and the cab behind us stopped as well. We stepped out when we saw Kate and Justin get off. We paid the drivers while Emmett kept muttering '_not like they deserve it_' and unloaded our luggage.

"Are we at your house already?" Jasper asked Kevin as calmly as he could, who was nearest to him.

"No. By the speed those _idiots_ were going, we'd reach our house by tomorrow. We're running," Lisa answered him, clearly pissed with the drivers as well.

We took our bags and starting running, following the Dewey's. We kept to the forest, of course and after about 25 to 30 minutes later, we neared a castle that truly seemed like it belonged in the medieval times. It was their house.

We stopped by the edge of the trees and went by the road, walking at human pace. It was unbelievably annoying and infuriating-- knowing that Bella could possibly be in that very house in front of us and here we were walking around towards it at human speed like we were strolling in the park.

Finally, after three minutes of practically crawling towards it, we arrived. Justin used a key out of around 20 others to open the giant doors.

Once we were inside, we took off in different places at top speed looking for Bella.

"Bella?! Bella? Beeeeelllllllaaaa?? BELLA?!?!" Was all that rang and echoed through the house.

"Meet at the front room," Kate said from somewhere in this maze of a castle.

I was on the third floor and I blurred down to the second floor, bumping along with Rosalie and Esme on the way down.

We were all in the front 'room' now that was almost half the size of a football field with everyone there except Emmett.

_Wow, this is amazing. I wonder who designed it. _Esme mused briefly before turning back to the situation that none of us found Bella.

"Where's Emmett?" Rosalie wondered out loud.

"Err—I'm lost!! Where exactly is the front room?" Emmett yelled from somewhere upstairs.

"Emmett honey, just take the stairs down and go to the room beside the front door," Kate told him in a normal conversational voice.

_Hence, calling it 'front room'_, Jasper thought, internally snickering.

A second later, Emmett appeared beside Rosalie with a sheepish grin.

"Err..." he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

We rolled our eyes at him and turned to face each other.

"She's here, we—"Lisa started.

"WHAT? Where?!" I interrupted her suddenly, unintentionally.

She glared at me for a while before thinking, "_Let me finish, will you?_"

I just stared at her, urging her to continue.

"We found her clothes, some pictures and books in her room," it was Kevin who answered for her.

"She's just out," Lisa continued, grinning.

_Why is she smiling? _Rosalie thought and half a second later, she voiced it out.

"Because we _found_ her... she's here. We were right. We just have to wait for her to come back from wherever she is," she answered proudly.

She was right. We _did_ find her. She's here. Just not here... _here_ yet.

"I don't know about you people, but I can't just sit here and simply _**wait**_ for her. I'm going out to find her," I said, spitting the word out like it was a disease and standing up.

"We're coming with you Edward," Alice said, standing up and pulling Jasper with her.

"So are we," Kevin said, standing up and soon enough, all of us were headed out the door.

When we were out, we noticed a girl walking towards us.

_I wonder who they are. Maybe they're friends with her_. She thought as she neared us, an image of Bella appearing in her head.

"Lisa, Alice, go talk to her, she knows Bella," I told them under my breath.

They nodded and started to walk towards the girl to greet her.

"Does she know Bella as 'Bella' or as Jane?" Alice asked Lisa too low for the girl to hear.

"I think by Jane."

"How to do you know?"

Lisa sighed. Oh great, they better not start to argue.

"Because this house is under the name of Dewey. Do you think Bella would go under the name of Bella Dewey?" Lisa asked Alice disbelievingly.

"Eww. You're right. It sounds awful." Alice said, shuddering a little at the thought. I rolled my eyes. Only Alice.

They met the girl and she started to greet them.

"Hi, I'm Robyn. Can I help you with anything? Are you looking for Jane?" She asked them. Bingo.

"Yes, hi, I'm Lisa, Jane's sister and this is Alice, her best friend. Do you know where she is?" Lisa greeted her as well, gesturing to Alice at the introduction.

Robyn smiled and said, "Well, I talked to her earlier today. She told me she had plans of walking in the forest tonight." She faced a direction and pointed towards it. "There's a trail right there. I'm sure you'd be able to find her soon enough."

"Thank you very much Robyn," Alice told her, hugging her briefly. She shuddered a little but composed herself.

"Sure thing, I think you need to get a jacket. It _is _a cold night," she said, turning around, waving and started walking back to where she came from.

When they were sure she wasn't looking anymore, Lisa and Alice sped back to us and we started our way towards the forest.

_Bella_. We had no idea where she was in this dense forest. Though, considering our number and our vampire speed, we'd find her in no time at all.

That is... if she is still here in the woods.

I sighed heavily. She's so close yet still so far from our reach.

* * *

**MrsRobynCullen, I don't exactly know how you look like so I made my own description, alright? Alright. :))**

**HEEEYYYY! Thank you guys for all the previous reviews!! Also, wow. Thanks for all the alerts and subscriptions and such. They never cease to make me happy.**

**Here's the chapter just as promised. How do you like it? I accept all kinds of reviews, comments and suggestions so if I were you.....**

**PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON AND REVIEW! :D**

**(in the next chapter, they'll find Bella Wella :D it be up on Friday.... or maybe Saturday :p)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV**

As soon as I was deep enough in the forest not to be seen by my neighbours, I broke into a run towards the deeper part of the woods. I didn't go on full speed since I'm not really here for anything. More of just passing the time, really.

About ten minutes into my casual run around the trees, I smelled a herd of deer about a mile away. Their scent burned my throat, so I decided to hunt as well for precautions in case I were to run into Robyn tomorrow.

I took down just two female deer then resumed to wandering the forest.

I was glad that the years have not made an effect of the woods here. Usually, I would expect deforestation or logging or something similar to those.

The woods were as thick and as dense as before which always worked as an advantage to our kind in case some humans decided to wander too deep.

I was now just walking around, circling trees and hopping over bushes when I suddenly came into a clearing.

It was absolutely magnificent! It reminded me of our meadow, back in Forks, though still, nothing can ever match up to its beauty—not even this new place I've found.

The clearing was almost egg-like in shape. It was as if someone has planted roses around to outline it. The clearing itself was filled with lush green grass and soft tiny flowers that came in various colours—yellow, lilac, pink, white and orange.

This whole clearing was stunning under the light of moon—it was almost glowing! I wandered towards it, hopping over the roses that were like fences, in a daze. It was breath-taking and I cannot believe that I haven't found this earlier or back in the years.

I went straight to the middle and turned a whole rotation like a little girl, truly admiring my dew discovery.

I came to a stop and stared up into the sky. It was very dark; almost pitch black if it weren't for the full moon sitting amongst some very barely visible clouds, looking back down at me.

I just stood there, staring at the moon as it stared back at me. When the dark, offensive clouds shielded the moon from sight, I closed my eyes.

I started thinking of how it was like if Edward were here. Would he be as pleased as I was if we have found this place together? Knowing Edward, he might even make this our second meadow.

I sighed and mentally scolded myself for thinking things like that. This would never be our second meadow. Edward would never be here with me and I would be truly alone for all of eternity.

I sighed again. It was like I was always in a constant battle with myself--continuously arguing internally.

I felt the tears coming and I opened my eyes. The clearing, _my meadow_, was completely engulfed in the darkness. I looked at the roses and the flowers and it was as if they have withered and died.

Without the moon, it was lifeless. It was not so breath-taking anymore. There was no more glow and it was just a clearing in the middle of a thick forest where no one goes to.

I clutched my chest at utter realization as my eyes snapped open. I have already thought that I would be alone for the remainder of forever, but it has never truly sunk in yet—until now.

I looked around and realized that I was like this meadow and Edward was like the moon.

Without him, I was lifeless, useless, dull and alone in the dark; just like the meadow.

I have lived without him once and it nearly drove me to suicide if I haven't been changed. My family and Philip, shrunk the gaping hole I had in my chest, but it never went away.

Now, I am to live without him again, and I don't have Philip this time to ease the pain. I won't even dare go back to the Dewey's anytime soon. I'd just be an incredible burden to them and they don't deserve that.

I have fallen into a dark pit and no one is there to save me.

I went crumbling down to the grass on my knees.

I closed my eyes and sat against my legs and let the tears run down my face.

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

I bowed my head and my tears fell to the grass.

I can't believe how that fits my situation so well. I have fallen down from everything that has happened to me, and the only way things will be better is if Edward comes and picks me up, cradling me against his chest, telling me that finally he truly loves me. No strings attached. No guilt. No games. No foolishness.

I was about to decide to back to the house when I heard a sound. It was the sound of the dry leaves around, being stepped on, like cracking.

I snapped my head up and my breath hitched.

**Edward's POV**

Once we were by the trees and once we made sure that Robyn wasn't looking anymore, we took off at vampire speed. We spread out a little bit, though not drifting off from each other's line of sight. This way, we covered more ground, saving up time to find her.

We ran around so frantically with desperate looks on our faces that we looked like kids trying to escape from a haunted house. It would've been funny, but in the situation we were in... yeah, not so much.

We headed deeper into the woods.

_She likes to go wander off in the deepest part of the woods. She says it's were she finds peace. _Lisa thought as we did just that.

We were already in so deep that Esme worried briefly of how we were getting back.

The trees got closer and closer to each other and branches twisted out of the trunk in ways that seemed unnatural. Bushes and shrubs were everywhere and roots were sticking out of the ground.

"It's getting too dense, maybe we can slow down a bit," Carlisle suggested in a hushed voice.

We nodded and slowed our pace to a near walk. I have to admit, it is easier. We practically had to twist and turn our bodies around constantly because of the insanity the way these trees were growing.

I paused, feet planted on the ground. The rest mimicked my actions and we strained our ears to hear what I thought I just heard.

Not far, I could hear quiet sobbing but no heartbeat. It was her. We've found her at last!

We made an extra effort to stay quiet, afraid that she might hear us and ran away. I don't blame her. I've hurt her enough that I could only wish that she'd give me another chance. But this has to be righted. I love her and she thinks that I don't.

She needs to know that no one else can take her place. That she has been and always will be the only one I will love.

I started to hear her more clearly and as we continued walking like snails, we heard her singing.

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

I could hear the girls dry sobbing and I could hear that they were trying to keep them down and muffled as much as they can.

I quickened my pace. I was starting to choke on the sobs that I refuse to let out. I want to see her _now_. I want to show her that I do love her and that I would always be there when and if she falls. That I would never leave her. That I am here to stay with her until eternity ends.

Soon, after the torturous walk ahead, we came upon a clearing—a meadow of some sort and it was beautiful. The only thing more beautiful than that was the girl in the middle. The girl who's captured my heart ever since a century ago. The love of my life—_my Bella_.

She hasn't noticed our presence yet. I made a sign with my finger to my family and the Dewey's, motioning them to circle the meadow. When they've left, I decided that it was time to get her back.

I stepped out of the trees and into the meadow but apparently, luck left me since I stepped on some dry leaves the moment I was in the open.

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened.

**Bella's POV**

There in front of me was my reason of existence. Edward stood near the edge of the meadow ahead, looking at me.

I stood up, not taking my eyes away from his gaze. He took a step towards me, his arms opening in invitation; but I took a step back.

_What is wrong with you? This is what you want right? Maybe Edward __**does**__ love you! Go to him! _My brain screamed at me.

I don't know, there must be something wrong with me. Maybe I'm finally losing my mind because as much as I wanted to run into those arms of his, my legs did the exact opposite and turned around.

Panic and confusion washed through me as I sprinted towards the trees away from him only to be blocked by Lisa.

More panic consumed me as I wondered why they were here. Why was Edward here and why was my family here too?

Apparently this was too much even for my vampire brain to absorb and my instinct somehow told me that I needed to escape.

I was going on autopilot now as I turned sharply to my right, only again, to be blocked by Emmett.

What's happening?! I was on the verge of hyperventilating. I didn't understand.

I turned on my heels, opposite of Emmett, only again to be blocked by Kate.

I stopped and backed away until I was in the center again where I started.

Every time I turn around someone new was appearing—Jasper, Kevin, Justin, Esme, Carlisle, Rose then Alice.

I was completely surrounded and when I saw Alice... her face was just broken into an expression of depression, I broke down.

I fell on my knees clutching my chest as I sobbed very violently.

What was happening?

I don't know for how long I was on the ground, shaking and crying so much when I felt two very familiar arms wrap around me.

These were the arms I've been longing to hold me. These arms fit perfectly around me.

It was Edward. It was Edward and he was holding on to me like he was afraid I would disappear in a cloud of smoke.

I gave in, despite my extreme confusion and wrapped my arms around him. I held him tight against me, squeezing him closer.

"Bella, you need to know. I love you. I have always and always will love only you no matter what. I'm sorry," he whispered against my hair and started dry sobbing.

"I'm _so _sorry. I know I messed up twice and I hope you give me another chance but you need to know the truth," he said, leaning away and staring down at me.

I couldn't say anything; I don't know what to say. I looked around and noticed that everyone was gone so I just looked back at him stared at his face, relishing this spark of luck that came upon me.

"Bella, back in the woods when you were still human," I winced, suddenly remembering, "I lied."

I blinked a couple of times.

"You lied?"

"Yes. I lied to you. I _needed_ to. At that time, being around vampires was too dangerous for you! Your life was under constant threat and I wanted you to live a normal human life without us endangering it every time you're with us," he told me softly.

"I left to keep you safe and I'm so sorry. I never should've done what I did," he said, burying his face in my hair again.

I was in a daze from what he said. He never stopped loving me? He left to keep me _safe_?

"You know, I should be angry with you, but I'm not. I can't find in myself to be angry anymore," I told him, resting my right hand on his chest. It was true. I should be angry, but I'm not. I've grown partly numb from everything that happened. I can't be angry with _him_, I can never be.

"I just wish that you would've thought about it more than you did. I remember you telling me that you've always wanted to know what I was thinking. Did it ever occur to you then to ask me what _I_ thought about your decision?" I said, feeling a frown on my face.

We were silent for a while and I waited patiently for his response.

"No, I overlooked that and I'm so sorry," he whispered desperately, kissing my hair.

"What happened with Sabine," he continued and I winced again, "it truly is not what it seemed. It was when I was supposed to break it off with her. She thought I was there to apologize and when I started to tell her I was not, she attacked me. I was trying to push her as gently as I could but then you appeared," he paused, pulling away again and looking at me, "when I saw the hurt in your eyes, I shoved her away. I wanted to talk to you but I never got the chance," he finished; his eyes drooping a bit from sadness.

The tears came again as I hugged him closer, burying my face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry! I should've let you explain! I just thought that... when I saw you... and her... like you _were_... I'm sorry... I just assumed," I said, trying to say it clearly in between my hysterical sobs.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay," he soothed me, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Why didn't you recognize me? Why didn't any of you recognize me?" I asked him desperately when I've calmed down a few moments later, clutching his shirt.

He stiffened in my hold and for a moment I thought I did something wrong.

I pulled away and looked at his face.

He was looking ahead of him, anger and hate evident in his eyes and I could feel his hands clench into fists on my back.

"Edward?" I whispered so low.

He broke out of whatever daze he was in and looked down at me. His eyes softened as he unclenched his hands and hugged me closer.

"It was Sabine's doing. She had our memories erased and I'm so sorry I didn't remember you, love," he said gently, rocking me back and forth like a child. It was actually very comforting. But when I actually registered what he said, I pulled away.

"What do you mean _Sabine_ did it? She had your _memories_ erased? Of _me_?" I asked, sneering practically the whole time.

I'm pretty much sure that I've never met Sabine back when I was human. And I almost immediately went as Jane Dewey when I became a vampire. So what did she have against me that was so bad, she had me wiped off the Cullen's memories?

"It's a long, rather disturbing story that I'd rather not tell here," he said, his face twisting up in disgust and hate.

"Let's get back to the house. _Everyone_ was just at petrified as me on the thought of losing you—especially Alice," he said as he started to get up. The mention of Alice's name made my tears flow double time, though they were silent.

He started to pull me up from the ground but I tugged on his hand, stopping him.

"You mean, everyone still wants me?" I asked, looking away.

He kneeled down in front of me and placed a finger under my chin to face him.

"No body stopped loving you Bella. Everybody still loves and wants you as much as before. You're part of our family, Bella. You always have and you always will," he said, smiling.

I wanted to ask him... but I'm not sure.

"Do... do _you_ still want me? For sure I mean," I asked, looking away again, refusing to meet his eyes.

Again, he brought my face back to look at him. His eyes softened as he held my gaze.

"I will always want you—forever," he moved his hand from my chin to cup my cheek.

"I love you Bella," he said in the most sincere voice that there is absolutely no way he was lying.

"I love you too Edward. I never stopped," I said, crying softly as he held my face.

He leaned in and I leaned in as well. When our lips met, I knew that this was it. No more pretending and no more lies. This was absolutely real and it was as if nothing else mattered other than the two of us and this moment.

The kiss was not rough; it wasn't hungry and demanding. No, this kiss was sweet and gentle but very passionate.

Our lips fit perfectly together and they moved in synch with each other.

It was a kiss of pure love and I felt nothing but bliss this moment.

We pulled away, gasping for air, though we don't really need it; our breathing heavy.

We smiled at each other and leaned again, so our foreheads were touching.

"I love you," he told me.

"I love you too," I smiled at him.

He moved his hand from my back from when we were kissing, to hold my hand.

"Let's go back. There's a lot to be told," He said, smiling as he got up, pulling me along with him.

I just nodded and followed him towards the trees.

We started to run back to the house, all the while holding hands. His grip on my hand was tight, like he was afraid that if he'll let go, I'll vanish into thin air.

Well, that's never going to happen.

I'm going to be beside him for the rest of eternity and I'm finally happy and assured that he'll be beside me too.

* * *

**Hey, sorry for a day late on the update. (Next post, not so sure when, but definitely soon ;) )  
**

**Anyway, thank you so much for all the alerts and such! Also, thank you for all the reviews I got from last chapter.**

**So, they've finally found each other! What do you think? Let me know by clicking on the GREEN BUTTON! :D**

**Come on! click it! I know you want to! It only takes a few seconds and it would really make me happy.**

**Anyway! Thank you guys again! As always, you are amazing! :D  
**


End file.
